Непорочные
by JuliaDu aka lostProphet
Summary: Когда Гермиона, Гарри и Рон начинают свой седьмой и последний год в Хогвартсе, они узнают удивительное и опасное о том, что значит Чистота в Волшебном мире. Translation of the fanfiction The Problem with Purity by Phoenix.Writing.
1. Пролог

Название: Непорочные / **The Problem with Purity**

Автор: 

Переводчик: lostProphet

Бета: Bergkristall

Гамма: SweetEstel

Жанр: Romance

Рейтинг: NC-17

Пейринг: СС/ГГ, ГП/ДМ

Тип: основной - гет, слэш местами (не более PG-13)

Саммари: Когда Гермиона, Гарри и Рон начинают свой седьмой и последний год в Хогвартсе, они узнают удивительное и опасное о том, что значит Чистота в Волшебном мире.

Ссылка на оригинал: s/4776976/1/The-Problem-with-Purity

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Размер: МЕГОмакси

Статус: в работе

Пролог

У Эндрю Стеббинса был очень насыщенный день. Эндрю работал в аврорате Министерства магии, но не числился бойцом группы захвата или следователем, нет-нет, он разбирал всю корреспонденцию, которую получал отдел. И исправно выполнял свою работу уже где-то тридцать лет. Этот тихий и старательный волшебник втайне считал, что хорошо справляется со своими обязанностями.

Раньше Эндрю не позволял себе так думать, но до того, как он занял эту должность, архив лежал в руинах. Авроры прекрасно справлялись со злодеями, но совершенно не представляли, что делать с бумагами. И, казалось, никогда не слышали об алфавите и архивах. Всего за десять недель Эндрю устранил ужасные завалы. Докладные, объяснительные, благодарности, жалобы, вопиллеры (которые он умел обезвредить до того, как они начинали орать), предложения, протоколы, отчеты, объявления, копии ходатайств и все остальные виды корреспонденции были тщательно рассортированы.

Он покончил с глупой системой, создававшей для каждого клочка пергамента отдельную категорию. Эндрю так заколдовал хранилища, что они могли совмещать документы нескольких категорий, относившиеся к одному и тому же делу, и при этом позволяли найти нужное с помощью ключевого слова. И, конечно, он испробовал несложные пространственные чары на папках, чтобы они были плоскими и одинаковыми по форме и размеру в хранилище, а вне его возвращали свой истинный облик.

Он сортировал документы по дате поступления, а потом по имени отправителя. Очевидно, это было новое слово в архивном деле. Человеку нужно было постучать по ящичку и запросить, например, меморандумы Руфуса Скримджера с января по март 1994 — и через мгновение они появлялись, стоило лишь открыть ящик. Подобная система распространялась и на жалобы — теперь никому не приходилось страдать в архиве, гадая, в благодарности или жалобы попало письмо, где хвалили отдел, но остро критиковали последний арест.

Эндрю боготворил свое детище и радовался, когда авроры стали замечать, что новая система гораздо удобнее. Конечно, новички не знали, что раньше было как-то по-другому, но каждый раз, когда искомое быстро находилось, он чувствовал прилив гордости. Чертовски здорово, что ему удалось привести архив в порядок, потому что после того, как Сами-знаете-кто вернулся, количество материалов, проходивших через аврорат, росло в геометрической прогрессии.

При найме подразумевалось, что обязанность Эндрю — разбирать кипы бумаг аврората для отправки в другие отделы. Но ему это было не по душе. И однажды начальство заметило, на что он способен, и больше Стеббинса не дергали по мелочам. Эндрю слышал, что глава аврората Скримджер пресек попытки других департаментов заполучить Стеббинса себе.

Он с нежностью вспоминал, как Аластор Муди заказал подобный архивный шкаф для хранения своих бумаг — ответственный аврор должен и расследовать, и держать дела в порядке. Потом Эндрю создал такие для каждого аврора, знавшего только, как поставить папку в шкаф, и всегда помогал разбираться со сбоями архива.

Но сегодня Эндрю чувствовал себя не героем, спасающим бравых вояк от бумажного кошмара. Сегодня было еще лучше: второй раз в жизни он получил оранжевый свиток первого ранга секретности (сверхсекретнее не существует, а особенного цвета добивались специально изобретенной для этого краской). Одна мысль о том, что ему доверили столь важный документ, заставляла архивариуса сиять от счастья. А Эндрю знал, что «сияющий» - последний эпитет, который можно к нему применить.

Приободренный, Эндрю убедился, что следует схеме, которую сам для себя разработал: открыть, определить категорию, отсортировать, зарегистрировать всю утреннюю почту, перед тем как сложить ее в ящик, а сверхсекретный свиток будет на самом верху в соответствии с его статусом.

Выйдя из кабинета, он поприветствовал проходящего мимо Кингсли Шеклболта. Аврор ответил почтительным поклоном и повернул за угол. Эндрю подумал, что Шеклболт, должно быть, направился к Тонкс. Эти двое нравились Эндрю, потому что относились к нему с уважением, не то что некоторые высокомерные новички, считающие его бесполезным. Когда Кингсли возглавил аврорат, Эндрю получил прибавку к зарплате и предложение называть друг друга по имени. Это Стеббинс ценил больше, чем деньги.

Он не прошел и двух шагов, когда остановился из-за резкого:

— О чем вы вообще думаете?! Что творите?!

Повернувшись, Эндрю встретился взглядом с краснолицым Руфусом Скримджером, который, казалось, собирался напасть. Смутившись, Эндрю помотал головой и понял, что в коридоре они одни, и глава департамента магического правопорядка обращается к нему. Но чем объяснить подобный тон?

— Я разношу корреспонденцию, аврор Скримджер, — ответил Эндрю очень вежливо. Он понимал, что Скримджер занятой человек со многими обязанностями, но помнил Руфуса как коллегу, с которым работал много лет, до его повышения в нынешней высокой должности.

— Мусор меня не волнует, я говорю об этом. — Скримджер шагнул вперед и выхватил оранжевый свиток, а потом сердито спросил: – Почему вы сразу не сообщили мне?

Эндрю нахмурился:

— На нем не было пометки, указывающей, что нужно срочно проинформировать главу отдела магического правопорядка. Я как раз собирался отправить его с остальными.

— Какими остальными? — угрожающе прошипел Скримджер. — Вы хоть представляете, что это?

— Конечно, — ответил Эндрю, немного раздраженно — будто бы он не разбирается в собственной работе! — Это свиток, подтверждающий непо...

— Не здесь, идиот! — выкрикнул Скримджер. — За мной.

Смутившись еще больше, Эндрю поспешил повиноваться. Это какое-то недоразумение, ведь он четко следовал процедуре. За все годы работы в аврорате он ни разу не перепутал бумаги и был уверен, что все делал правильно, особенно с пергаментом такой важности.

Как только они пришли к кабинету главы отдела магического правопорядка, Скримджер распорядился, чтобы секретарь отвечал на каминные донесения и никого не впускал. Когда двери захлопнулись, он повернулся к Стеббинсу:

— Вы говорили кому-нибудь о свитке? Кто-то еще знает?

— Конечно нет! — возмутился Эндрю, такого обвинения от главы отдела магического правопорядка он не ожидал. И вот теперь, после трех десятков лет прилежной службы, может лишиться своего места из-за несдержанности.

Он был настолько возмущен, что на второй вопрос ответил не сразу. Возможно, аврор Шеклболт заметил свиток, но не подал ни малейшего вида. Эндрю знал, что любая деталь заслуживает внимания. Как только он открыл рот, чтобы сказать Скримджеру об этом, тот прервал его:

— Отлично. — Он мрачно улыбнулся, и Эндрю внезапно очутился под прицелом его палочки. — Обливейт!


	2. Глава 1 Проблема

Глава 1. Проблема

Большинство членов Ордена уже разошлись, и для тех немногих, кто остался в доме на площади Гриммо и сейчас сидел на кухне вокруг крепкого деревянного стола, Рон придумал не слишком оригинальное, но очень точное название — _команда Гарри_. Семейство Уизли, Альбус Дамблдор, Минерва Макгонагалл, Ремус Люпин, Северус Снейп, Нимфадора Тонкс и Кингсли Шеклболт. И, может, не все нравились Гарри, но они постоянно были рядом, им он доверял свою жизнь, учился у них, они вместе шли к победе или дружили.

За шторами скрывалась ночная тьма, а в самой уютной комнате, которая казалась теплой и готовой к приему гостей даже в десять вечера, горели свечи. Каждому досталась чашка свежезаваренного чая, и теперь, когда Альбус обсудил все, что планировал, он предложил высказаться остальным.

— Есть еще кое-что. И, по-моему, Ордену следует это знать, — начал Кингсли глубоким голосом. По тону было понятно, что говорить об этом ему не хотелось, но чувство долга не позволяло молчать.

Все взгляды обратились к нему, но продолжать Кингсли не спешил, а уставился на Артура, сидевшего напротив. Старший Уизли с сомнением посмотрел на Кингсли, и в его голубых глазах мелькнула тревога, когда он глянул влево, на жену. Она прожигала сердитым взглядом обоих сотрудников Министерства. А потом мрачно посмотрела в конец стола, где сидели трое самых юных членов Ордена Феникса: Гермиона Грейнджер, Рон Уизли и Гарри Поттер.

В день этой встречи — 31 августа 1997 года — Гермиона Грейнджер была уже точно совершеннолетней, поскольку отпраздновала свой семнадцатый день рождения девятнадцатого сентября прошлого года. Рону исполнилось семнадцать в мае, а Гарри присоединился к рядам полноправных волшебников месяц назад.

В тот же день он навсегда покинул Дурслей и присоединился к Гермионе на площади Гриммо. Вскоре в старый особняк Блэков перевез свои пожитки и Рон. И с того времени эти трое настойчиво посещали собрания, активно участвуя в обсуждении, потому что никто уже не имел права называть их детьми.

Но члены Ордена не подозревали, что еще с лета после пятого курса Гермиона была прекрасно осведомлена о происходящем на этих встречах. Тогда, в конце июля 1996, ей как раз исполнилось шестнадцать лет и девять месяцев.

Члены Ордена из лучших побуждений, вроде мамочки Молли Уизли, беспокоились и считали, что Гарри, Рону и Гермионе стоило бы повзрослеть еще года на три. Альбус тоже настаивал, что допустит на собрания только в семнадцать, что было вполне объяснимо, несмотря на то что эти трое с самого детства находились в самом пекле.

На самом деле Гермиона была взрослее, чем думали многие. На третьем курсе целых девять месяцев она тайно использовала хроноворот. Гарри и Рон заподозрили что-то только в конце года, но Гермиона не проживала два дня одновременно, как они считали. Обычно она утраивала в среднем шестнадцать часов в сутки шесть дней в неделю. А иначе бы не справлялась со школьной программой, факультативами, дополнительной нагрузкой вроде помощи Хагриду с Клювокрылом, спасения Сириуса и бессильного наблюдения за тем, как разваливается дружба с Роном. Гермионе казалось, что Минерва и Альбус вряд ли подозревают, как же она использовала хроноворот на самом деле.

Она словно не замечала свой возраст, но за неделю набегало 192 часа, следовательно, за учебный год — 7680 часов или 320 дней. Если вычесть те 22 дня на втором курсе, когда она окаменела (большинство магов в подобные периоды считают себя недееспособными и не включают это время в свой возраст), оставалось 298 дня, на которые она фактически была старше, чем все думали. С адекватным физическим и умственным развитием в конце июня 1996 года Гермионе было семнадцать лет и семь месяцев.

О том, что она использовала хроноворот, было известно немногим, и посвящать в это членов Ордена Гермиона не собиралась. Один лишь взгляд на Молли и Альбуса — и сразу понятно, что они будут непреклонны. Тогда они только оправились от боя, в котором потеряли Сириуса и чуть не лишились ее, Гарри, Рона, Джинни, Невилла и Луны. Гермиона их в чем-то понимала, но сильнее, чем когда-либо, она понимала и страстное желание Гарри знать, что происходит.

Жизнь никогда не была идеальной… и если бы им позволили выбирать, все без сомнения проголосовали бы за мир и счастливое детство. Но война с Волдемортом продолжалась независимо от их желания, и они были ее неотъемлемой частью, если судить по последним пяти годам. Нельзя делать вид, что все это не вертится вокруг Гарри.

К счастью, у Альбуса есть фамилиар. Фоукс — не человек, и у него нет привычных человеческих ограничений: недопонимания, предрассудков и слабостей. Феникс знал настоящий возраст Гермионы, и его весьма раздражало упрямство некоторых магов, потому что для него она была взрослой. И хотя он не мог переубедить Альбуса, но всегда находил возможность сообщить ей о собраниях.

Так Гермиона узнала, что такое ментальный диалог. Потом к их общению присоединился Гарри. Феникс оказался бесценным советником с удивительными возможностями, но при всем этом оставался птицей. Летом, перед шестым курсом, Гермиона убедилась, что Фоукс пернатый ровно настолько, насколько хочет. С ней он мог не только петь, но еще и говорить прямо внутри ее головы. Способная к ментальному общению гриффиндорка узнавала о том, что обсуждали на собраниях практически в прямом эфире и даже больше, потому что феникс делился с ней своими ощущениями.

Исследователь в ней негодовал, потому что стремился изучить эти способности, но Фоукс ничего не хотел рассказывать. После короткого, но яростного спора с самой собой Гермиона почувствовала, что ей стоит уважать его желания. В запретной секции библиотеки Хогвартса подробных исследований о ментальном общении нашлось немного. Там говорилось о том, что такого дара иногда удостаивались фамилиары и их владельцы. Но Гермиона не понимала, почему это умение досталось ей.

Какой бы ни была причина, преимущества казались очевидными. Несмотря на то, что Гермиона послушно лежала на кровати в комнате на верхнем этаже, отделенная от собрания Ордена стенами, заклинаниями и чарами, часть ее сознания словно гостила в Фоуксе и наблюдала птичьими глазами и все слышала его ушами. После первого же сеанса Гермиона перестала пытаться вставить свое слово.

Прекрасно зная, как переживал Гарри после четвертого курса, она даже не думала скрывать от него информацию. Но у нее было два условия: не спрашивать, откуда она знает, и он должен научится хорошо защищать свой разум. После трагических событий в Отделе тайн, он уже и сам этого хотел, но боялся даже думать о том, что придется заново пойти на занятия к Снейпу.

Теперь Гарри хотел учиться и был готов обсуждать все, что у него не получалось раньше, дотошно изучал все книги об окклюменции, легилименции, медитации, ментальных щитах и магии сознания, обнаруженные в Хогвартской библиотеке и в доме Блэков, а также сокращенный и адаптированный вариант от лучшей подруги.

Узнав об окклюменции и легилименции на пятом курсе, Гермиона решила научиться всему, чему сможет. Свою основную силу — ум — она хотела максимально защитить, дисциплинировать сознание. С ними не работали опытные легилименты, но с тех пор как Гермиона занялась обучением Гарри, он никогда не ходил без ментальных щитов, запирая важные мысли и воспоминания глубоко в сознании, а перед сном его разум был чист, как стекло.

Однажды, впервые попробовав легилименцию, когда Гарри еще был совершенно безнадежным в блокировке, Гермиона наткнулась в его памяти на пророчество. Всего мгновения хватило, чтобы он открылся перед ней. И Гермиона еще больше утвердилась в своей решимости защитить разум от вторжений и положить конец этой глупой войне. Чтобы Гарри смог, наконец, жить своей жизнью.

И она, и Рон всегда поддерживали Гарри, стремились защитить его и дать возможность радоваться жизни. Но Рон не знал всего, ведь о смысле пророчества ему никто не рассказывал, пока не выяснилось, что Сами-знаете-кто всегда будет охотиться именно на Гарри и что Гарри придется постоянно останавливать этого проклятого мерзавца.

Поэтому Гермиона чувствовала, что и она — часть войны, и, когда по закону стала совершеннолетней, настояла, чтобы ей позволили немедленно вступить в Орден. И не без радости наблюдала, как Молли и Альбус бессильны против ее аргументов. А достигнув в восемнадцать магловского совершеннолетия, она могла голосовать, пить алкоголь, жить отдельно от родителей и ее могли судить в суде, как взрослую. Маги к совершеннолетию относились еще серьезнее, хотя некоторые традиции оставались формальными и старомодными. В любом случае, в семнадцать она стала взрослой ведьмой, а взрослые волшебники между собой равны.

Нет, Гермиона не стремилась быть равной директору или его заместителю. Но они могли признать ее равной, предложив обращаться по имени. Так и случилось, но в школе ей приходилось использовать эту привилегию осторожно, потому что подобное не распространялось на всех семнадцатилетних учеников. И это предложение много значило для нее.

Весь шестой курс, когда Гермиона задавала дополнительные вопросы после уроков или сталкивалась с профессорами в коридорах, каждый предлагал ей обращаться по имени, на что она отвечала взаимностью. Даже Северус, видимо, в припадке безумия. Но он дождался лета. Ей часто казалось, что он жалеет о своем решении — судя по выражению лица, обращаться к нему по имени, особенно в присутствии Гарри и Рона, было очень нежелательно. Но отменив свое предложение, он выразил бы крайнее неуважение. Так с ней поступить не могла даже острая на язык летучая мышь подземелий.

Но ни Гарри, ни Рону никто такого не предлагал.

Членам Ордена пришлось смириться, когда Гермиона достигла совершеннолетия. По закону она была такой же взрослой, как и все они. И обвинить в том, что она все расскажет друзьям, ее не могли. Ведь никому из старших Уизли не запретили вступить в Орден (и они могли проговориться), только потому что в их семье есть младшие, которые стремились поскорее присоединиться и делали все возможное, чтобы выведать информацию. К тому же у Гермионы в союзниках был феникс Ордена, поэтому ни непонимание, ни обвинения старших ее не волновали.

Наверное, не только Альбус подозревал, что Гермиона почти все рассказывает Гарри и Рону. Но никто не жаловался, и она не собиралась задумываться об этом. К тому же она всегда могла обвинить в том же самом кого угодно. А для друзей всегда очень аккуратно подбирала слова и просила их сохранить секрет.

Гермиона уже несколько месяцев фактически присутствовала на собраниях и прекрасно знала, как они проходят: кто чью сторону займет, кто кого будет слушать, как принимают самых молодых и неопытных членов Ордена. Она использовала свое преимущество и те важные мелочи, которыми с радостью делился Фоукс, поэтому новичком точно не была. И даже подловила некоторых старших на попытке спровоцировать ее на необдуманные поступки.

Едва ли можно было отмахнуться от ее заслуг: справилась с защитой философского камня, выжила после встречи с василиском, устояла против Питера Петтигрю, оборотня и дюжины дементоров в одну ночь, а еще вместе с пятью школьниками защитила пророчество от Пожирателей.

Как только Гарри научился закрывать разум, он стал намного лучше справляться со своими эмоциями, и понять, знает он что-то или нет, теперь было невозможно. Гермиона безжалостно учила Рона, и он смог присоединиться к собранию на Пасху, чем очень удивил свою семью. Близнецы постоянно шутили о своем «измученном» брате. Невзирая на ментальные тренировки, Рон оставался одним из наименее уравновешенных членов Ордена, но он так долго был сдержанным, что всплеск неуемного темперамента восприняли уже как черту Уизли, а не юношескую неопытность.

Когда Гарри тоже приняли в Орден, даже Молли поприветствовала его с почти искренним одобрением. И троица решила, что не стоит вспоминать старые обиды. Потому что теперь от новых членов Ордена избавиться не было никакой возможности. Гарри скрестил руки и глянул на Молли, а потом подмигнул Гермионе и Рону, которые ответили тем же.

— О чем ты хотел сказать, Кингсли? — спросил Альбус, а его всегда бдительный фамилиар уселся на шкафу, над головой своего господина.

Молли открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Дамблдор бросил на нее суровый взгляд со своего места во главе стола.

— Да, Молли, все присутствующие здесь — полноправные члены Ордена.

Миссис Уизли нахмурилась, но смирилась со словами директора. Спорить было бесполезно, поэтому она решила приберечь свои страстные увещевания. Рон едва заметно вздохнул — его от матери отделяли только два стула. Гарри слегка расслабился, потому что не пришлось снова спорить, уголки его губ приподнялись.

Кингсли не поднимался, но говорил очень четко, поэтому все его слышали.

— Неделю назад, во время визита в аврорат, глава магического правопорядка встретился с Эндрю Стеббинсом — волшебником, ответственным за корреспонденцию. Я не видел их, но тон Скримджера меня насторожил. Он спрашивал, что Стеббинс собирается делать с особым пергаментом, а когда бедолага пытался ответить, оттащил его куда-то. К счастью, Эндрю не вспомнил, что мгновением ранее встретил меня.

Заинтересовавшись подозрительным поведением главы магического правопорядка, я воспользовался возможностью пошарить в кабинете Стеббинса и скопировать как можно больше его записей. Этот человек настолько щепетилен, что регистрирует каждый полученный клочок пергамента. И я знал, то, что привлекло внимание Скримджера, должно быть там.

Я послал свои записи Артуру, а сам позаботился о том, чтобы быть очень занятым где-нибудь в другом месте. Стеббинса я увидел только на следующий день, и он почему-то ничего не помнил ни о встрече с главой магического правопорядка, ни о пергаменте. Его журнал кто-то умело подчистил, и все упоминания о секретном послании пропали.

Я сравнил свою копию с исправленным оригиналом. И обнаружил, что именно заставило Скримджера так всполошится: два оранжевых свитка первого уровня секретности. О Непорочных.

Благоговейные и понимающие взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к Кингсли. Кроме Гермионы и Гарри — им эти слова не говорили ни о чем.

— Я думал, это сказки, — выдавил Рон.

Гермиона видела, как Артур, Молли и Тонкс кивнули.

— Что еще за сказки? — спросила она нетерпеливо.

Рон сперва недоверчиво посмотрел на Гермиону, а потом его взгляд стал раздражающе-покровительственным — наконец-то он знает что-то, о чем неизвестно ей.

— Волшебники достигают совершеннолетия в семнадцать лет, — начал Рон.

— Об этом мне известно, Рональд, — Гермиона специально растянула его имя, зная, что он это ненавидит.

Он не только выдал общеизвестное, да еще и посмел смотреть на нее с превосходством.

Но вдруг вмешался Альбус:

— Полагаю, Рон пытается объяснить, что есть двое волшебников, которые остались непорочными.

Это Гермиона поняла и сама из рассказа Кингсли. И объяснение Альбуса оказалось таким же доступным, как и слова Рона.

— Директор, они уже не младенцы, — насмешливо сказал Северус, сидевший по правую руку от Альбуса. Гермиона была ему очень благодарна, потому что это означало, что сейчас она получит внятный ответ. — Мисс Грейнджер, эти двое совершеннолетних все еще невинны.

Нет, яснее ей не стало, и Гермиона с раздражением отметила, что не убедила профессора на собраниях Ордена называть ее по имени.

— А что тут такого? Почему эту новость скрывают за самыми секретными свитками самого высокого уровня безопасности? — спросила она, когда не получила немедленных ответов.

— Понимаешь, Гермиона, — Альбус слабо улыбнулся, — магическое и магловское совершеннолетие отличается не только возрастом. Есть еще нечто особенное.

Гермиона с любопытством наблюдала, как розовеют щеки директора, его заместителя, родителей Уизли и Ремуса. Северус выглядел чуть уставшим, словно и не слышал слов Альбуса. А Тонкс, которая улыбкой приветствовала в рядах Ордена Феникса совершеннолетнюю Гермиону и обещала, что убьет ее, если та будет называть ее Нимфадорой, выглядела очень довольной.

— В годы, предшествующие совершеннолетию, — продолжил Альбус, — ведьма или волшебник испытывают влияние… либидо, сильнее, чем маглы. И в сочетании с обычными подростковыми гормонами, это всегда приводит к… ожидаемому результату.

Гермиона чуть скривила губы и с интересом отметила, что у Северуса, Кингсли и Тонкс похожие выражения.

— Значит, подростки-маги занимаются сексом до достижения совершеннолетия, — подытожила она.

— Именно, Гермиона, — Альбус уже не казался таким смущенным, — и это стало традицией в магическом воспитании.

Так вот для чего на третьем курсе всех заставили посещать уроки полового воспитания, что поразило маглорожденную волшебницу.

— Теперь молодые люди воспринимают плотскую любовь как само собой разумеющееся. Да и не всегда в чувствах дело. Последний раз, когда в волшебном мире появился Непорочный, я был еще мальчишкой.

— То есть больше ста лет назад? — усмехнувшись, спросил Гарри.

Северус обжег его взглядом, но Альбус только улыбнулся.

— Совершенно верно, Гарри.

— И теперь у нас двое одновременно? — скептически спросила Гермиона.

— Первый свиток появился в январе, — снова заговорил Кингсли. — Но мы не знаем, сколько может пройти времени между достижением Непорочным совершеннолетия и появлением свитка.

— А может, спросим тех, кто их послал? — предложил Гарри.

Северус уже открыл было рот, чтобы отчитать его, но Гермиона поскорее перебила, чем заслужила недовольный взгляд, но только закатила глаза в ответ.

— Эти свитки появляются сами по себе Гарри. И, как говорил Кингсли, они заколдованы прибывать с некоторым интервалом после своего волшебного возникновения, чтобы не позволить мошенникам вычислить даты. Очевидно, эту систему разработали очень давно, когда у Министерства еще были моральные принципы.

Она виновато взглянула на нынешнего главу аврората, потому что не доверяла политической системе, а не ему лично. Кингсли кивнул, легкой улыбкой убеждая, что не принял это на свой счет.

— В записях Стеббинса сказано, что интервал — случайный. Так что, вполне вероятно, эти пергаменты появились в разное время.

— Да, я понял: это редкое явление, и мы не знаем, кто эти двое, — Гарри кивнул Гермионе. — Но какая нам разница? И почему о них так печется Министерство?

— Как же вам удалось, мистер Поттер, прожить в магическом мире шесть лет и не…

— Северус! — В голос Альбуса звучало предупреждение, и мастер зелий замолчал, недовольно насупившись. А директор все же ответил: — Когда ведьма или маг вступают во взрослую жизнь, их магический потенциал раскрывается в полную силу. Это заметно, но не удивительно. В случае с Непорочными немного по-другому: их магия не только усиливается, но ее отличает еще и нечто особенное.

Фоукс запел, и Гермиона почувствовала, как он заволновался, стоило директору упомянуть необычные возможности Непорочных, и удивилась его осторожности.

«_Ты мог бы сказать об этом раньше_», — подумала она раздраженно.

«_И испортить сюрприз? Никогда в жизни_», — мысленно отозвалась самодовольная птица.

— Так, значит, Министерство собирается следить за волшебниками с большим магическим потенциалом? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Не совсем. Понимаешь, Гарри, рост магической силы происходит не в день совершеннолетия, а… — Альбус с мольбой в глазах огляделся по сторонам.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул, потому что Минерва казалась такой же беспомощной, как и Альбус.

— Сила возрастает во время полового акта, а Министерство беспокоится, — Северус закатил глаза, — потому что у того, кто лишит Непорочного девственности, магический потенциал тоже резко увеличится.

— Северус! — воскликнула Минерва.

Гермиона насупилась, обдумывая новые сведения.

— Если это так, почему Волдеморт не захватил сотни детей до их совершеннолетия? — Она на мгновение поймала пронзительный взгляд Северуса и убедилась, что полностью закрылась ментальным щитом.

Снейп только кивнул.

— Вы слышали Рона. Много усилий потратили, чтобы убедить в этом магическое сообщество. И теперь все думают, что это сказки. А то, что ты предложила… Несколько веков назад пытались это сделать. Все ведьмы и волшебники умерли — семнадцать лет им так и не исполнилось.

— Почему?

— Неизвестно, — неуверенно ответил директор. — Волшебники просто одержимы безопасностью своих детей. Не думаю, что нашелся кто-то, способный убить их. И вряд ли сами дети покончили с собой.

— Но вы думаете, что за них все решила магия? — настаивала Гермиона.

— Которая предотвратила ужасное бесчестие детей, — Альбус медленно кивнул. — Думаю, нет ничего невозможного. Но тогда погибло целое поколение. Поэтому власть вынуждена была превратить правду в сказку. В волшебном мире очень бережно относятся к потомкам.

Кажется, Гермиона, наконец, поняла.

— Значит, сейчас появились двое семнадцатилетних. И защищать их некому… Они достанутся тому, кто будет готов заплатить наиболее высокую цену.

— Этого-то мы и боимся. Если Волдеморт прознает об этом, он пожелает их для себя. Неизвестно, что случится после совокупления с двумя Непорочными. Но, вероятнее всего, сила волшебника возрастет неимоверно.

— Скримджер тоже, очевидно, стремится укрепить свои позиции. Он действительно думает, что ему сойдет с рук использование сверхсилы для собственных нужд? — Северус считал, что эти двое ни перед чем не остановятся. — Он несколько месяцев искал возможность вернуть себе власть. Если у него нет никаких других интересов. Уверен, что он мечтает организовать ваше сотрудничество с Министерством, мистер Поттер. И заставит обычных волшебников верить ему.

Гарри мудро промолчал, понимая, что Северус и не думает, будто он согласится. А потом спросил:

— Эти свитки можно открыть? Ведь должен быть способ увидеть, что в них, иначе какой в этом смысл?

— Свиток может открыть только тот, чье имя там записано, — объяснил Альбус.— Но Министерство настаивало, что должно быть в курсе их появления, потому что возникает особая магическая сила. В конечном счете Визенгамот решил ввести систему уведомлений. Но с оговоркой. Непорочные сами должны открывать пергамент. Ведь тот, кто обладает огромной силой, не обязательно будет ею злоупотреблять. — Его взгляд на мгновение задержался на Гарри. — В результате Министерство знает о потенциальной опасности и может отследить отдельные магические вспышки, но не способно вычислить конкретного человека.

— Разве нет упоминаний о том, чтобы свиток взламывал кто-то другой, не тот, кому он предназначен? — спросила Минерва.

— Куда более мудрые и изобретательные маги, чем Скримджер или Темный Лорд вместе взятые, пытались открыть свитки. Только эти двое наверняка найдут другой способ.

— Вот почему я сообщил вам об этом, — вмешался Кингсли. — Непорочных нужно найти.

— Но что мы можем сделать… — сухо перебила Гермиона.

— …чтобы защитить их, — закончила она вместе с Северусом.

Гермионы вдруг ощутила нечто странное, так, наверное, бывает у близнецов Фреда и Джорджа, — рядом тот, кто думает так же и может закончить твою мысль. Уизли выглядели расстроенными. Рон, кажется, зациклился на том, что Гермиона с Северусом думают об одном и том же. А Ремуса, Молли и Артура расстроила сама новость.

— Уверен, все присутствующие согласятся, что их нужно защитить, а не использовать. — Интересно, что сказал это не Альбус, а Гарри.

— Нельзя никого принуждать, — согласился директор.

С собственным цинизмом бороться оказалось сложно, и Гермиона уже представила, как будут убеждать Непорочных присоединиться к свету. Если, конечно, найдут их.

— Думаю, все согласны, — директор строго осмотрел присутствующих, — что безопаснее для этих ведьм или волшебников будет, если мы найдем их до того, как это сделает Волдеморт.

С этим Гермиона согласилась.

— Как скоро Волдеморт узнает? — Гарри взглянул на Северуса.

Тот, хотя и выглядел весьма недовольным, все же ответил:

— Всех крыс в Министерстве знает только Темный Лорд. Учитывая некоторую информацию, которая нам открыта, подозреваю, что это кто-то из верхушки. Столь важная новость всплывет рано или поздно.

Троица обменялась ухмылками, которые, вполне возможно, другим показались бы не слишком уместными. Но Гермиона была почти уверена, что друзья вспомнили, как то же самое Гарри сказал Дамблдору, когда на первом курсе победил Квирелла и Волдеморта в борьбе за философский камень.

— Это очень интересно, но только теоретически, — Рон блеснул железной логикой. — Мы ведь не знаем, сколько времени прошло между… э-э… возникновением свитка и прибытием его в Министерство. А вдруг эти двое уже не школьники? Или… уже не Непорочные? — пробормотал он.

Северус ухмыльнулся, заметив смущение Рона.

— Вероятно, свитки заколдованы исчезать, когда их миссия выполнена, или как-то проявят изменение статуса Непорочного.

Кингсли кивнул.

— Об этом в записях Стеббинса нет ничего, значит, это всем известно. Но где бы они ни были сейчас, сомневаюсь, что мы сможем добраться до оригиналов. Ты в чем-то прав, Рон, но Скримджер… он надеется, что Непорочные сохранят невинность, пока он не найдет их.

— Я читал, — заговорил вдруг Ремус, который сидел рядом с Роном, — что вряд ли эти двое долго смогут противостоять своему... либидо. Уж точно не годы.

Спорить никто не стал.

— Это ученики седьмого курса, — развеселился Рон. — Вы хотите, чтобы мы наблюдали за своими однокурсниками?

— Неплохо бы, если вы обратите внимание на любое необычное поведение, — деликатно сказал Альбус.

— Чтобы все началось и закончилось в школе, — ехидно добавил Северус.

Но в его словах проскользнул какой-то намек, заметила про себя Гермиона.

Рон вспыхнул, но Гарри успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.

— Мы попытаемся аккуратно разузнать о девственниках, — послушно пообещал он, пытаясь успокоить Рона, но только взбесил Северуса своим легкомысленным заявлением.

— Я отдам распоряжение, чтобы другие члены Ордена проверили выпускников. Так, на всякий случай, — перебил Альбус, стараясь предотвратить ссору.

Кингсли кивнул.

— Многие выпускники решились на это, чтобы обеспечить себе брак. Они обручены, а значит… — продолжил Альбус. — Вы трое, Северус, Минерва и я будем проверять школу. Северус постарается выяснить, что известно Волдеморту. Если новость попадет в газеты, план придется поменять. А пока будем держать друг друга в курсе.

Это было сигналом, что собрание закончено, и все встали.

_«__Итак,_ — позвала Гермиона Фоукса, отодвигая кресло, _— только что он признался, что знает больше, чем рассказал нам?__»_

_«__Со мной он это не обсуждал__»._

_«__Какая от тебя польза, если ты не даешь мне информацию?__»_

Он послал ей ментальный эквивалент высунутого языка, на что она ответила мысленной улыбкой.

Северус, Альбус и Минерва попрощались с Гермионой, которая сейчас была способна лишь кивать. В Хогвартс сразу возвращались только они, остальные завтра утром дружной компанией отправятся на Кинг-Кросс.

Шестнадцатилетнюю Джинни, которой придется ждать вступления в Орден до августа следующего года, все это безмерно раздражало, и она дулась наверху. Остальные толпой поднялись по лестнице. А троица добралась до пятого этажа, где у каждого была своя комната. Когда Гермиона переехала сюда летом после пятого курса, то заняла весь этаж, отказываясь жить на первом. Она терпеть не могла, когда над ее головой проносится целая толпа, добираясь к своим комнатам.

Когда приехали Гаррри и Рон, логичном было поселить их именно здесь — ведь они много времени проводили вместе. Правда, каждому из них пришлось стать мудрее и научится уступать после нескольких недель постоянных ссор.

— Два девственника! Как вы думаете, кто? — развеселился Рон.

— Не думаю, что об этом стоит думать здесь и сейчас, — сухо ответила Гермиона, но Рон ее словно и не слышал.

— Как насчет Сьюзан Боунс? Когда с ней встречался Симус, он сказал, что она не…

Гермиона остановилась так резко, что Гарри чуть не врезался в нее. Он аккуратно обошел подругу, оставив Рона ей на растерзание. Гермиона повернулась к рыжему и грозно посмотрела на него, уперев руки в боки.

— Только то, что у Сьюзан хватило здравого смысла не связываться с этим озабоченным мужланом, не значит, что она девственница. Скорее, разборчива в связях.

Рон состроил недовольную мину, не поняв ни ее злости, ни ее отповеди, и, обогнув Гермиону, догнал Гарри. Они пошли дальше.

— А эта, из Рейвенкло, как там ее… Минди? Мэнди? — предположил Рон, не обращая внимания на ярость Гермионы. — Или Булстроуд? — тут он сделал вид, будто его тошнит.

— Скажи-ка, а почему в твоем списке только девушки? — холодно спросила Гермиона.

Рон глянул на нее так, будто она внезапно обросла щупальцами.

— Ты что, с ума сошла, Гермиона? Ни один парень в здравом уме не позволит себе оставаться девственником в семнадцать лет!

Гарри казался таким же раздраженным, как и Гермиона. Но снова набросилась на Рона именно она.

— Уважения больше достоин застенчивый парень, который невинен в семнадцать лет, а не тот, кто в четырнадцать прыгает в постель с первой же девушкой, которая погладит по коленке.

Рон покраснел до кончиков ушей. Гермиона знала, что он вот-вот разразится гневной тирадой, а потом станет приставать с неудобными вопросами.

— А Крэбб, Миона? — с нарочитой серьезностью спросил Гарри. — Или Гойл? Или вы думаете, что кто-то их хотел?

И Рон сразу отвлекся:

— О да! Это точно они! Я в этом уверен. Давайте завтра их поймаем! И они во всем признаются. Мы сможем!

Покачав головой по поводу планов Великого Стратега, Гермиона пожелала друзьям спокойной ночи. Ее комната располагалась ближе всего к лестнице, рядом со спальней Гарри, а дальше — Рона. Только у Гермионы была отдельная ванная, мальчики же делили санузел в конце коридора.

Гермиона переоделась в пижаму: хлопковую футболку и фланелевые штаны. Она не знала, что же это такое: то ли аура дома, то ли какие-то странные заклинания, но даже в летнюю жару здесь было холодно и мрачно. И ничего не помогало, как бы они ни старались, после того как Сириус подарил особняк Ордену.

Теперь дом не только сверкал чистотой. Гарри убрал портрет миссис Блэк, но как ему это удалось так и не признался. А Гермиона уничтожила головы эльфов, с помощью какого-то темного зелья, рецепт которого нашла в весьма подозрительной книге, припрятанной в библиотеке. Вряд ли кто-то знал, сколько книг она утащила к себе в комнату. Там и раньше хватало фолиантов… Скорее всего, большинство членов Ордена будут против, если они с Гарри и Роном доберутся до библиотеки, поэтому Гермиона научилась мастерски скрываться.

Искупавшись, она забралась на кровать, старый деревянный каркас тихо скрипнула под ее тяжестью. Но свет гасить Гермиона не стала. Хотя они и не договаривались о встрече, через несколько минут послышался стук, а потом ручка повернулась и в дверном проеме появилась черноволосая голова Спасителя магического мира. Гермиона махнула ему рукой и похлопала ладонью по темно-синему покрывалу рядом с собой.

И они сидели бок о бок, соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами, оперевшись о прохладную стену, и смотрели на запертую дверь, ведущую в коридор. Гермиона заколдовала комнату от проникновения и прослушивания и повернулась к Гарри с улыбкой.

— По-моему, у нас был прекрасный первый раз.


	3. Глава 2 План

Глава 2. План

Гарри очень смутился и непонимающе моргнул, но внезапно выражение его лица прояснилось, а зеленые глаза вспыхнули.

— Очень запоминающийся… В начале шестого курса, да? — ухмыльнулся он.

— В конце пятого, — поправила она. — Мой день рождения в сентябре, помнишь?

— И ты решила сделать себе подарок пораньше? — взмахнув длинными черными ресницами, Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону большими наивными глазами.

— В начале учебного года я больше заботилась о знаниях, чем о твоем почти неотразимом обаянии, — рассмеялась она.

Гарри притворно надулся, но вдруг очень серьезно заметил:

— В конце пятого курса я был не в лучшей форме.

— И ты очень нуждался в утешении, — нежно подсказала она, положив ладонь ему на руку.

— Трахаться из жалости. Как же это низко, Миона, — поморщился он.

— Просто так сложилось, — она покачала головой. — Когда я вышла из больницы, мы просто поддались искушению.

— Хорошо, — он неопределенно пожал плечами. — Только раз.

— Или… — Гермиона ухмыльнулась, — мы все лето трахались как кролики, пока ты был здесь.

— Маловероятно, — Гарри тоже усмехнулся. — Но, может…

— Ты время от времени заходил ко мне, — сухо предложила она.

— Но в школе об этом никто не знал, потому что я хотел защитить тебя от своих врагов и…

— И бешеных поклонниц. И поклонников, — многозначительно сказала Гермиона.

Его щеки залил румянец.

— От всех, кто мог попытаться причинить тебе вред, — сказал он, потупившись.

— Думаю, пойдет, — согласилась она и задумчиво добавила: — Ведь у меня было много практики на четвертом курсе.

Гарри посмотрел на нее, прищурившись:

— Думаешь, на этот раз стоит ждать, что Пророк состряпает статью об ужасном и зловещем преступлении, как я украл тебя у Крама?

— Не сомневаюсь, — рассмеялась Гермиона.

Гарри вздохнул:

— И мы не говорим Рону.

И это был не вопрос. Рон обладал множеством талантов, но правдоподобно врать ради их блага не смог бы.

— Об этом никто не узнает, пока не придет время, — сказала Гермиона, имея в виду и Рона, и общественность в целом. Гарри кивнул в ответ. — Итак… Первый раз случился в Выручай-комнате после СОВ, а потом время от времени?

— Летом нам несложно было найти уединенное местечко, а во время учебного года помогала карта. Так звучит вполне правдоподобно. А что же мы будем делать во время охоты на девственников?

— Если позволим Рону позабавиться, заботиться об этом не придется, — сказала она. Губы Гарри едва заметно дернулись, он оценил остр_о_ту. — Но вдруг кто-то заинтересуется, почему от нас с тобой никакого толку. Думаю, нужно сделать вид, что мы ищем, но при этом не сильно стремиться к успеху.

Он кивнул, неохотно соглашаясь, и сразу же посетовал:

— Почему со мной всегда так?

— Я проведу исследования, — с готовностью предложила Гермиона. Гарри только фыркнул, услышав привычный ответ.

— Думаешь, кто-то еще догадался? Может, Альбус?

Фоукс ничего такого не упоминал, но Гермиона надеялась, что уж об этом-то он сообщил бы, несмотря на всю свою скрытность.

— Никто и никогда не может быть полностью уверенным в директоре, — вслух сказала она. — Думаю, он хочет как можно быстрее заполучить их, чтобы у Волдеморта не было ни единой возможности одержать верх.

—Мне неприятна мысль, что он попытается нас заставить.

Несколько лет назад слепая вера Гарри в Дамблдора пошатнулась, и сейчас Гермиона понимала, насколько друг расстроен.

— Сомневаюсь, что он использует империус или запрет нас в одной спальне. Но вполне возможно, что он начнет манипулировать нашими моральными принципами, и нас будет мучить ужасное чувство вины. Думаю, мы единственные на пути Волдеморта к обретению огромной магической силы.

— Насколько велика вероятность, что Непорочные — мы двое? — На лбу Гарри появилась еще одна морщина. — Последний появился столетие назад, а теперь двое, да и еще лучше друзья.

— Нам просто повезло, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Я заметила, что магический мир вообще непонятный.

Гарри скорчил рожицу, но она продолжила:

— Ненавижу такое говорить, но сейчас мне больше нечего сказать, потому что сама узнала об этом только сегодня. Нужно пересмотреть кучу книг, чем я и собираюсь заняться.

— И тебя это беспокоит, да? — мимолетная усмешка появилась на его лице.

Гермиона раздраженно толкнула его в плечо, но Гарри не возмутился, а только соскользнул по стене.

— Мне не нравится, когда я совсем не в курсе, — призналась она неохотно. — Особенно если это что-то такое, о чем родившиеся в семьях волшебников, кажется, знают с пеленок, пусть лишь понаслышке.

— И мы блуждаем в темноте, в ожидании, что кто-нибудь просветит нас. — Гарри помрачнел, и Гермиона понимала, что сейчас ее лучший друг думает о своем детстве, потому что его слова отдавали горечью.

— Итак, — она попыталась сменить тему, — это их сверхлибидо… Кажется, оно нас не затронуло. Иначе почему же так получилось, что это мы с тобой?

Гарри снова покраснел и стал еще милее (или горячее — она должна списать это на сексапильность своего лучшего друга и только). Гермиона хорошо знала недостатки своей внешности и прекрасно понимала, почему не была популярной девушкой. Но в чем же проблема самого завидного жениха волшебного мира?

— Ну, за моей спиной всегда стоит Том, — сказал он в свою защиту. — Да и не было у меня времени.

— Осмелюсь возразить, время ты мог найти.

— И ты тоже! — отрезал он.

— Да, могла бы. — Она пристально посмотрела на него. — Но, учитывая, что ты сейчас говоришь со вторым Непорочным всея волшебного мира… думаю, что эту тему можно закрыть.

Гарри наморщил нос и начал виновато:

— Рон…

— Придурок, — резко закончила она. — И ты это знаешь. Наговорит, а потом через недели осознает, что не следовало бы.

— А ты? — спросил Гарри вежливо.

— Для начала: я маглорожденная, и родители воспитывали меня в убеждении, что нельзя заниматься сексом до брака. Они верили, что это не просто так и мне не следует быть легкомысленной. Я не испытала сверхлибидо, да и не… не получала много предложений. А человек, который меня интересует… я скорее умру, чем скажу ему.

— У меня то же самое, — сказал Гарри с облегчением.

Гермона подняла бровь.

— Ну ладно, не совсем так, как у твоих родителей. Потому что тетя Петуния и дядя Вернон, наверное, обрадовались бы, если бы я подцепил какую-то венерическую болезнь и умер страшной смертью. И да, мне предлагали, но остальное… остальное — так же. — Он смущенно умолк.

— Значит, ты не ощущал выходящей из под контроля потребности броситься на кого-то, кого на самом деле не хочешь. И просто ждал правильного человека, пусть он и не проявлял к тебе интереса?

— Я бы не сказал, что он… — Гарри вдруг замолчал и уставился на колени.

Гермиона пальцами приподняла его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Иногда ты слишком быстро заглатываешь приманку, Гарри. Я знаю, что это _ он_.

Глаза Гарри стали огромными. Как ему удалось пройти через столько и сохранить удивительную наивность — это было вне понимания Гермионы.

— Как?

— Я — одна из твоих лучший друзей. Я все время с тобой и замечаю, куда отклоняется твой взгляд.

— Рон… — начал испуганно Гарри.

— …поразительно невежествен во всем, что касается чувств. И уверен, что твоя ориентация ничем не отличается от его. Хотя на самом деле, — она тихо засмеялась, — после Чжоу Чанг и «мокрых» даже он мог бы догадаться.

— Это стало бы катастрофой, правда? — Гарри нахмурился. — Давай не будем говорить о том, как я пришел к этому.

— Конечно нет. — Она улыбнулась. — Итак, очевидно, что ты обратил свое внимание на меня тайно, чтобы избежать сплетен после неудачи с Чжоу Чанг.

Хотя уголок его рта приподнялся, Гарри выглядел потерянным.

— Хотел бы я знать… — сказал он грустно.

—Он должен решить сам. По нему не скажешь, что ему интересно твое внимание.

— Ты действительно знаешь все? — в его голосе было больше благоговения, чем гнева.

— Когда ты смотришь на него, твои глаза сверкают по-особенному, но не беспокойся об этом, — поспешила уверить Гермиона, когда Гарри встревожился. — Я просто очень хорошо тебя знаю. Обычно ты выглядишь так, будто тебя терзают противоречия, а иногда — сердито. Думаю, никто не догадывается.

Он шумно выдохнул и кивнул.

— А что ты? Кто тот загадочный парень, удостоившийся твоего внимания? Или это девушка? — быстро добавил Гарри. — Если это девушка, это совершенно нормально.

— Не девушка, — Гермиона только улыбнулась такому участию. — Но, знаешь, интересно, расценивается ли это как потеря девственности. Могут ли две девочки потерять девственность, как девочка и мальчик или два мальчика?

И она начала мысленно перелистывать книги в доме Блэков, которые, вероятно, надо бы взять с собой в Хогвартс для дальнейших исследований. Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем она поняла, что Гарри размахивает рукой перед ее глазами. Она хмуро посмотрела на него.

— Земля вызывает Гермиону, Земля вызывает Гермиону, — ухмыльнулся он.

Гермиона сморщила нос:

— Мне нужно о многом подумать. А теперь уходи, позволь мне закончить с вещами.

— Я думал, что ты уже все упаковала. — Гарри будто отчитывал ее, даже щеки надул, чтобы выглядеть воинственнее. — Весь день приставала к нам с Роном.

— Конечно, закончила, — сказала она нетерпеливо, — но это было до появления нового объекта для исследования. Думаешь, я смогу найти что-то в наших учебниках или дополнительных книгах по ЗОТИ и зельям, которые положила в чемодан? Конечно нет. Теперь мне нужны еще книги.

Гарри закатил глаза, но послушно встал с кровати, его босые ноги почти беззвучно ступали по твердому деревянному полу. Положив руку на латунную ручку двери, он обернулся:

— Эй! Ты так и не сказала, кто тебе нравится.

Гермиона уставилась на него: иногда шестеренки в голове Гарри крутятся слишком медленно. Он сощурился, и лицо его стало решительным.

— Ладно, сам выясню.

— Ну, если тебе удастся, я, возможно, это признаю, — зло сказала она.

Рассеянно помахав на прощание, Гарри вышел. Гермиона порадовалась, что теперь его мысли занимает что-то, не связанное с Волдемортом. Она собиралась контролировать себя, чтобы усложнить Гарри задачу.

Ей потребовалось почти два часа, чтобы просмотреть книги в своей комнате, а потом проскользнуть в библиотеку и выбрать там еще несколько. Она уменьшила дюжину книг, которые посчитала наиболее полезными и положила в чемодан, не понимая, как первые одиннадцать лет жизни упаковывала вещи без магии.

Она невербально погасила свет взмахом руки и зарылась под одеяло. Очистила разум, убеждая себя, что не будет думать о несуществующих отношениях, которые вряд ли случатся у нее и у Гарри, и вскоре уснула.

На Кинг-Кросс добрались спокойно. Уже три года в Ордене не могли решить: ехать ли Гарри поездом и воодушевлять учеников своим присутствием или же добираться как-то по-другому, чтобы не делать Хогвартс-экспресс мишенью номер один для Волдеморта. И Гарри снова против воли стал символом для народа, особенно для родителей, теперь готовых отпускать детей в школу.

Гермиона всегда говорила, что поезд по-прежнему останется целью, даже если ее, Рона, Джинни и нескольких друзей Гарри убрать оттуда. Позволять друзьям Поттера пользоваться портключами или каминной сетью, в то время как остальные рискуют в долгом путешествии, — этот бой директор не был готов принять, поэтому разговоры прекратились. Все успокоились, и вот троица снова, как обычно, ехала в поезде.

Нельзя сказать, что их оставили на произвол судьбы — охрана, которая оставалась незаметной, весьма увеличилась. Возможно, так было и раньше, Гермиона помнила, что на первых курсах единственными взрослыми, которых она видела, были ведьма с тележкой, проводник и машинист.

Министерство официально направило Кингсли и Тонкс сопровождать экспресс. Гермиона знала, что в поезде есть и несколько зачарованных заклинанием невидимости членов Ордена, которые следили за всем, так же, как и две пары в первом и последнем вагонах. Учеников сопровождали и несколько профессоров, и упоминание об их присутствии уже создавало какое-то подобие порядка.

Префекты парами патрулировали коридоры и время от времени проверяли купе, староста мальчиков и староста девочек тоже наблюдали за учениками, вышагивая по поезду.

Многие родители поддерживали такие вынужденные меры, но учеников это больше раздражало. Рейвенкловцы жаловались, что не могут сосредоточиться на чтении из-за всех этих вторжений. Слизеринцы считали, что их проверяют чаще, чем других. Хаффлпаффцы смущались, когда их ловили целующимися. Гриффиндорцы возненавидели проверки за то, что их первые в этом году шалости раскрыли и пресекли еще до прибытия в Хогвартс. Да, все знали, что это для их защиты, но раз атаки не было, они не стеснялись возмущаться.

— Почему наше купе не может проверить Драко? — капризничала Трейси Дэвис. Видимо, она решила, что в отсутствии Панси Паркинсон критиковать гриффиндорцев теперь ее обязанность. Она ехала вместе с Дафной Гринграсс — третьей в компашке Панси — Крэббом и Гойлом. Здесь же сидел и Малфой, когда не патрулировал. — Он относился бы к нам справедливее.

— Мы ходим по очереди, — объяснила Гермиона настолько спокойно, насколько могла, ведь Трэйси повторяла это уже в третий раз. — Иногда это будем мы с Гарри. И чем меньше вы будете спрашивать, тем быстрее мы уйдем.

Эти слова убедили надоедливую слизеринку, и старосты смогли быстренько осмотреть купе и проверить, не припрятал ли кто темных артефактов и преступников.

Когда они вышли, Гермиона продолжила то, на чем они закончили:

— Не могу поверить, что Рон настолько хорошо изучил квиддич, но за лето едва ли открыл хоть одну книжку для подготовки к новому учебному году.

После каждого обхода они с Гарри видели Рона, вовлеченного в жаркую дискуссию о его революционном плане, как привести гриффиндорскую команду к славе. У нового капитана были даже диаграммы и подробные описания разработанных за годы стратегий.

— Но если бы ты была на его месте… — Гарри остановился под ее удивленным взглядом. — Ну да, маловероятно, но ты, наверное, прочла бы каждый справочник по квиддичу и разработала беспроигрышную стратегию. Но, знаешь, не все такие, как ты, Миона.

— И хорошо, потому что это весьма пугающая перспектива. — Она на мгновение представила двадцать Гермион в одном классе — более чем достаточно, чтобы сорвать урок. — Прекрасно, что ему есть чем заняться.

— Даже если это квиддич, — Гарри закончил ее мысль.

— Даже если так, — улыбнулась она.

Гермиона знала, что когда Рон выбрал капитанство, а не место старосты, это стало серьезным ударом по матриархату в семействе Уизли. И Молли не знала, что у Рона была возможность выбрать сразу два поста. Но Гермиона думала, что она все равно гордится сыном.

Министерство решило не отменять пожизненный запрет Амбридж на квиддич, касающийся Гарри, Фреда и Джорджа. Учитывая нестабильный политический климат — новости о возвращении Волдеморта и сокрытие Фаджем правды — Альбус и Гарри могли обойти запрет. Но при всей своей любви к квиддичу после событий в Отделе тайн Гарри отнесся к этому спокойно и посвятил всего себя подготовке к финальной битве с Волдемортом. А полеты и капитанский пост только отвлекали бы.

Поэтому стать капитаном гриффиндорской команды предложили Рону, а о том, что на его месте мог быть Гарри, просто умолчали. Неважно, знал ли Рон, но он предложил лучшему другу стать старостой вместо него, а значит, теперь они оба школьные звезды. Гермиона считала, что Рон выбрал наиболее подходящую для себя должность, однако ее тронуло, что он не заграбастал все себе. Она прекрасно помнила, какую славу он видел в зеркале Еиналеж на первом курсе.

Когда они поделили обязанности, Гарри получил те же полномочия, что и Рон с Гермионой. И это приравняло Гарри с Малфоем и существенно облегчило всем жизнь. Гермионе и Панси Паркинсон, старосте Слизерина, пришлось объединить усилия и убедить двух врагов, что из-за бессмысленной потери баллов Кубок факультетов выиграют Рейвенкло или Хаффлпафф. И ради своих факультетов Поттер и Малфой тайно заключили мир.

Рон не удивился, когда Гермиону и Гарри назначили старостами школы. Летом он даже признался, что с нетерпением ждал этого события еще с первого курса. Друзья радовались, что его суждения стали более зрелыми, и собирались по возможности это использовать.

Когда Гарри назначили старостой, ему стало намного легче свободно перемещаться по замку. Это давало и другие преимущества: собственные комнаты, независимость, даже свободу. Теперь он не был обязан отчитываться перед профессорами о каждом своем шаге.

Гермиона должна была следить, чтобы Гарри не ввязывался в переделки. Ведь им нужно время на тренировки, а наказания только отнимали бы его. Они больше не будут варить лечебные зелья у Северуса из-за подвигов Гарри.

Когда поезд прибыл в Хогсмид, старосты пятого и шестого курса отправились с Хагридом и Тонкс защищать первокурсников. Мало ли, вдруг на них нападут на озере. Старосты седьмого курса, Гарри и Рон, авроры и профессора следили, чтобы остальные ученики устроились в повозках и благополучно добрались до замка.

Гарри и Гермиона молчали, когда ученики во все глаза таращились на, казалось, безлошадные кареты. Они даже не представляли, что к замку их повезут фестралы.

Крылатое конеподобное существо Гермиона увидела на шестом курсе. Летом Волдеморт, видимо, обезумев оттого, что не может подступиться к ее родителям, но надеясь выманить их, послал Пожирателей разгромить ее район. Авроры и Орден не успели предотвратить нападение даже со всевозможными сигнальными чарами.

Брофи, чудесная пожилая пара из дома по соседству, одними из первых подверглись нападению. Джим умер на руках Гермионы, оплакивая жену, которая лежала рядом с ним, мертвая. И теперь Гермиона понимала, почему Гарри не хочет говорить о Седрике Диггори. Они знали, что во всем виноват Волдеморт, но чувство вины не отпускало.

Хотя Гермиона была отчаянно благодарна, что не на ее родителей напали в ту ночь, легче не становилось. Увы, она не могла установить чары на целый магловский квартал, потому что тот попросту исчез бы. Соседи не смогли бы попасть в свои дома без помощи хранителя тайны, почта перестала бы приходить, потому что почтальоны не находили бы адресов. Это была бы катастрофа!

Мало кто знал, что родители Гермионы не живут в своем доме с лета после ее четвертого курса. Что бы там ни говорили, она сразу поверила в рассказы Гарри о кладбище. Волдеморт вернулся. И он снова начнет убивать маглов.

Тогда она все рассказала родителям, объяснила, что им нужно изменить имена и уехать. Конечно, они были против, но Гермиона сумела убедить их, хотя и пришлось быть немного резкой.

— Это моя война, — говорила она. — Сами-знаете-кто угрожает нашему миру, всему, во что я верю. Я не могу просто уйти.

—Но ведь мы заберем тебя с собой, — сказал тогда папа. Он очень переживал о безопасности свой маленькой девочки.

Гермиона долго готовилась к этому разговору и использовала последний козырь:

— Я могу заставить вас забыть, что у вас есть дочь.

И если бы они не согласились, она бы так и сделала. Гермиона не собиралась терять родителей только потому, что Волдеморт стремиться причинить ей и Гарри невыносимую боль. Теперь она понимала, почему Гарри сторонился ее и Рона — он просто хотел защитить их, пусть даже отталкивая. Ведь тогда они по крайней мере останутся живы.

А родители… если бы она не была их дочерью, Пожиратели могли бы напасть на них случайно, как и на других маглов, но так… угроза возрастала в миллионы раз. Гермиона не позволит втянуть родителей в чужую войну и оградит от опасностей.

С помощью Сириуса Гермиона организовала переезд родителей, как только они согласились. Блэк был единственным членом Ордена, который не желал ни перед кем отчитываться. Гермиона не хотела ставить под угрозу жизнь своих родных, ведь после третьего курса ее наивная вера в объединение сил добра сильно пошатнулась. Она не была знакома лично со всеми участниками Ордена и очень не хотела, чтобы ее семья столкнулась с другим Питером Петтигрю.

Под чутким руководством Сириуса она стала хранителем тайны о старом родительском доме. И перестала с ними общаться. Они заколдовали новый дом, чтобы его не могли найти совы и любые другие почтовые птицы. И теперь в этом уголке Англии нельзя было найти чего-то хоть чуточку подозрительного или достойного внимания.

Если бы Волдеморт копнул глубже, то узнал бы, что ее родители больше не работают в Великобритании. Но Гермиона вполне справедливо предполагала, что Темный Лорд слишком пренебрежительно относится к жизни каких-то маглов. Раз их дом исчез, значит, там они и прячутся.

К Пасхе на пятом курсе изучение оклюменции и легилименции дало Гермионе возможность надежно запрятать тайну их укрытия в своей голове. Если бы ее мозг подвергся серьезной ментальной атаке, секрет просто исчез бы из памяти. Фоукс обнаружил слабое место в этом плане: ее родители навсегда могли бы остаться без весточки о ней. Он пообещал восстановить ее воспоминания после окончания войны, чтобы она смогла вернуться к родным.

А летом после пятого курса феникс отправил к ним Косолапуса, ведь Гермиона не хотела, чтобы ее родители оставались полностью беззащитными. Они не владели магией, но ей было спокойнее, если рядом кот, прекрасно разбирающийся в людях. Лапуса не проведет ни анимаг, ни аферист.

Она написала письмо, в котором объясняла, что питомец-полуниззл способен спасти им жизнь, и взяла с родителей обещание, что они позаботятся о нем. Она поговорила и с Косолапусом. Он, казалось, все понял и не возражал отправиться туда, где принесет больше всего пользы. Гермиона очень скучала по коту, особенно ночью без теплого клубка меха, свернувшегося у ног в кровати. Одиночество все же небольшая цена, когда речь идет о безопасности самых родных. И она готова была ее заплатить.

Когда они прибыли к воротам замка, Гермиона очнулась от раздумий. Вместе с Гарри они убедились, что ученики уже направились к школе, когда Хагрид, проводив первогодок на сортировку, пришел кормить и отпускать фестралов.

Гермиона и Гарри уселись в конце гриффиндорского стола ближе к дверям. Наверное, она не выбрала бы подобное место, но отсюда было удобно наблюдать за учениками, а профессора сидели в противоположном конце Зала.

Хотя это был ее последний банкет по случаю начала учебного года в ярко освещенном Зале и с радостным щебетом учеников, Гермиона только краем глаза следила за распределением, вступительным словом Альбуса, ужином. Она сосредоточилась на семикурсниках, которых они с Гарри должны разоблачить.

Время от времени придется докладывать Альбусу о ходе расследования, значит, и ей, и Гарри нужно что-то, чтобы скрыть правду. Пока информация не просочилась в Министерство, к счастью, им не придется рассказывать, что они ищут, но если три знаменитых гриффиндорца внезапно начнут допрашивать однокурсников об их сексуальных пристрастиях, это будет странно.

Итак, в Хогвартсе тридцать два семикурсника: девять слизеринцев, по восемь гриффиндорцев и рейвенкловцев, и семь хаффлпаффцев. Гермиона ощущала себя странно, понимая, что сидит в Большом зале рядом с людьми, каждый из которых занимался сексом до того, как достиг семнадцатилетия. Конечно, все чистокровные и воспитанные в волшебных семьях школьники приняли это с самого раннего детства, но как другие маглорожденные так органично влились в магическое общество без соответствующего воспитания?

Все же для подростков-маглов едва ли не обычным делом было заниматься сексом до совершеннолетия. И маглорожденные в Хогвартсе любой ценой пытались влиться в новый для них волшебный мир.

Зато теперь Гермиона знала, почему мадам Помфри так акцентировала на «естественных потребностях» и том, что секс однократный не означает, что необходимо заниматься им регулярно. Для маглорожденной ведьмы совет «сделать и остановиться» имел еще меньше смысла, чем споры о том, что лучше — воздержание или безопасный секс. Медиковедьма отмахнулась от ее вопросов, и тогда Гермиона запланировала докопаться до сути, как она думала, из чистого любопытства, но почему-то так никогда и не нашла времени.

Но сейчас другой случай, что лишний раз доказывало: чем больше знаешь, тем проще жить. Гермиона прекрасно понимала, в каком положении они с Гарри оказались, и совершенно бесполезно гадать, что же дальше. Она не подозревала, как они будут справляться, но им придется приспособиться.

К счастью, если это не удастся, придется сослаться на неопределенность возраста, ведь, несмотря на предположения Ремуса, необязательно Непорочные – это именно выпускники. Если бы ее день рождения был тремя неделями раньше, она была бы превосходным показательным примером. За ее однокурсниками будут внимательно наблюдать, и Гермиона узнает о них гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы.

То, что подростки склонны лгать, домысливать и преувеличивать, когда речь идет о сексуальных подвигах, было весьма полезно для Гарри и Гермионы. До них доходили такие истории, в которые было сложно проверить, и Гермиона сильно сомневалась в их правдивости. Однако ее факультет довольно прямолинейный. Единственный, в ком она не была уверена, — Невилл, но с ним лучше поговорят Гарри и Рон. Хотел Рон знать об этом или нет, но Дин и Джинни занимались сексом, как младшая Уизли сама призналась Гермионе.

С Симусом и Лавандой все ясно, Гермиона однажды наткнулась на них. О Финнигане ходили слухи, что он переспал со всеми семикурсницами Хаффлпаффа на спор, но Гермиона была уверена, что это ерунда, тем более, когда Рон сказал, как Сьюзен отвергла ирландца. Гермиона знала о Роне и девушке из Шармбатона от Виктора, которому рассказала Флер, и поведение Рона это подтвердило. Да и Лаванда говорила, что как-то встречалась с Уизли. Говорили, что Лаванда спала со всеми семикурсниками в общежитии, но Гермиона уверенно исключила из списка Гарри и подозревала, что и Невилла.

Парвати, Падма и Лаванда встречались с Джейкобом Синклером в одно и то же время, и Гермиона в этом не сомневалась, поскольку пришлось выслушивать детали, которые обсуждали Лаванда и Падма вечером несколько недель подряд. Им так сильно понравилось, что они взялись и за остальных рейвенкловцев, и однажды Гермиона услышала намного больше, чем хотела. В общем, теперь она мастерски ставила заглушающие чары и с нетерпением ждала, когда же станет старостой, чтобы переехать в собственные комнаты.

Гермиона сосредоточилась на директоре, который объявлял о назначении нового преподавателя ЗОТИ — Нимфадоры Тонкс. Золотое трио знало об этом уже месяца два и очень радовалось, что теперь учитель — не потенциальный убийца, а друг и настоящий аврор. Министерство на время одолжило Тонкс, поскольку она одна могла удвоить безопасность в школе. Орден выиграл, потому что укрепил свои позиции в преподавательском составе, а Хогвартс получил компетентного профессора. Кингсли во главе аврората — это определенное преимущество.

Тонкс со своими знаменитыми фиолетовыми волосами встала с места и умудрилась сбить со стола полный кубок тыквенного сока прямо на колени Северусу. Снейп принадлежал к числу тех немногих, кто на самом деле знал, на что способна эта неуклюжая барышня. Гермиона усмехнулась про себя. Ее забавляло, как ученики сейчас недооценивают Тонкс, а потом она вздернет их за задницы в классе.

Когда ужасный шум стих, Гермиона снова вернулась к своим нелегким думам. А все становилось только мрачнее, когда она начала рассматривать другие факультеты. Ей никогда не было интересно, кто да с кем. Но кое-что она слышала от Джинни, кое-что от соседок по комнате, которых старалась не слушать, когда они болтали об отношениях.

Гермиона все же заметила, что рейвенкловцы встречают с представителями своего факультета, но слухов о них было немного. Как правило, умники открыто демонстрировали свои отношения либо не заводили их. Хаффлпаффцы выбирали своих, а также рейвенкловцев и гриффиндорцев, но избегали слизеринцев. Слизеринцы же сторонились хаффлпаффцев и гриффиндорцев.

С ними будет труднее, ибо то, что творилось в их общежитии, не выносилось на публику, да и внутрифакультетские ухаживания тоже оставались весьма осторожными. Для Гермионы и Гарри будет тяжело отделить правду от слухов, которые сейчас оказались бы очень полезными. Но, конечно, их не накажут, если они не будут расспрашивать Малфоя, с кем он спал.

Гермиона не могла поверить, что сидит в Большом зале и всерьез раздумывает над этим. А еще она отчаянно надеялась, что Рону не придет в голову ночами бродить под мантией-невидимкой Гарри и пытаться поймать кого-то. Она съела бы Забастовочный завтрак, лишь бы не участвовать в этом позоре.

К счастью, банкет подходил к концу, и Гермиона могла на некоторое время выбросить все из головы. Она не забыла улыбнуться новоприбывшим гриффиндорцам. Джинни и Эндрю Кирк — двое старост-шестикурсников — отвечали за то, чтобы безопасно проводить учеников в общежитие. Гермиона и Гарри задержались и ждали Минерву. В отличие от остальных, они не знали, где будут жить в этом году.

Декан Гриффиндора приблизилась к ним, когда ученики разошлись, ее лицо выражало строгость и достоинство. Конечно, она и раньше знала о назначении, но теперь их полномочия вступили в силу.

Возможно, Минерва очень гордилась, что ее ученики стали старостами, но ее тон казался сугубо деловым:

— Я покажу ваши комнаты.

И, к своему удивлению, они последовали за Минервой из Большого зала вниз по лестнице в подземелья. Макгонагалл ответила на невысказанный вопрос:

— По всему замку есть несколько комнат для старост девочек и мальчиков. Но вчера Альбус сообщил мне, что эти — единственные, которые в настоящее время не… вышли из строя.

Оба кивнули, и Гермиона задумалась, уж не сам ли директор приложил к этому руку. Хотя теперь занятия с Северусом можно продолжить, потому что походы вверх-вниз больше, чем на семь этажей, всегда вызывали подозрения. А если бы Волдеморт узнал, что Северус помогает им, это стоило бы ему жизни.

Они свернули в коридор, ведущий в противоположную сторону от гостиной Слизерина, и прошли галерею. Гермиона была почти уверена, что сейчас они совсем рядом от комнат Северуса и его частной лаборатории. Интересно, насколько разозлился профессор, узнав о решении директора, или же хитрому старику удалось сохранить это в секрете?

Горгулья, которая больше всего напоминала грозного дракона в ярости, охраняла вход в комнаты, и Гермиона по-настоящему оценила выбор директора. Поселить их в апартаменты, которые обычно отдавали слизеринцам, — значит обеспечить дополнительную защиту, которой не пренебрегают чистокровные. И не будет никакого болтливого портрета. Надо потом посмотреть по карте Мародеров, что находится рядом с комнатами.

Горгулья не отпрыгнула шумно и неуклюже, чтобы открыть проход, а просто растаяла. Когда они вошли в комнаты, она немедленно возникла снова.

— Пока вам достаточно всего лишь прикоснуться к ней или произнести стандартные открывающие чары, чтобы попасть сюда, — сказала Макгонагалл. — Вы можете установить пароль на свое усмотрение, как только я уйду.

Они снова кивнули и начали осматривать свои новые апартаменты. Эта комната была только немного меньше, чем гостиная Гриффиндора, совершенно не в слизеринском стиле, отделанная в коричневых и темно-зеленых тонах. Никакого намека на красный или золотой, чего и следовало ожидать.

В комнате располагался большой камин, в нем потрескивало веселое пламя. Перед ним лежал толстый ковер, стояли два удобных кресла со столиками и оттоманками у изножий и огромный диван. У противоположной стены — два письменных стола со стульями и несколько книжных полок и шкафчиков. Высокий потолок и много света от бра со свечами, равномерно развешанных по комнате. Стены украшали морские пейзажи — ни одного нарисованного человека на полотне. Багаж сложили в центре гостиной. Из нее вели две двери.

— Удобства, — сказала Минерва, жестом указывая на дверь напротив.

Ванная немного смутила старост. Гермиона была уверена, что в этом бассейне, пожалуй, можно устаивать состязания. В комнате всего было по два: два душа, два комода, две раковины, два шкафчика и два зеркала.

— Те двери, — показала Минерва, — ведут в ваши спальни. Ванная разделится, если вы попытаетесь войти в одно и то же время. Главная дверь, — она повернулась к той, через которую они вошли, — зачарована так, чтобы вести в ту часть ванной, которая не занята, или остается запертой, если вы здесь вдвоем.

Гермиона и Гарри ухмыльнулись друг другу. Только слизеринцы могли придумать такую умную комнату. Минерва повела их обратно в гостиную.

— Я предоставлю вам самим выбрать свои спальни. Чувствую, что на меня возложена ответственность указать вам: любые препирательства с другими учениками, особенно со слизеринцами, навредят вашему положению старост.

— Мы понимаем, что единство — самое важное в этом году, — Гермиона говорила от имени обоих, не совсем уверенная в том, что ответ Гарри будет подходящим. — Мы очень гордимся доверием.

Строгое лицо Минервы смягчилось, и она почти улыбнулась.

— Конечно, вы гордость вашего факультета, Гермиона, Гарри, — Минерва еще раз повернулась к ним. — А сейчас хорошо выспитесь и помните, что завтра утром получите расписание.

Они попрощались и смотрели, как горгулья исчезла от прикосновения Макгонагалл и возникла снова, когда профессор ушла.

— Не могу поверить, что они поселили моих маму и папу в такое место. Это фактически приглашение заниматься любовью все время.

Гермиона тупо уставилась на Гарри, ошеломленная его первым замечанием в новых комнатах, а потом начала хохотать. Гарри тоже рассмеялся, и они рухнули на диван перед камином.

— А я как-то сразу об этом не подумала, — призналась Гермиона, когда наконец отдышалась и смогла нормально говорить. — Хотя, пожалуй, так будет только лучше для нашего плана, если понадобится. Хорошо знать, что школа не против подобных связей.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что не читала об этом в Истории Хогвартса? — спросил Гарри с притворным изумлением.

— Там было на удивление мало информации о сексуальных подвигах старост, — ухмыльнулась Гермиона.

Ему почти удалось сказать с каменным лицом:

— Ты рассматривала возможность написать издателям и попросить обновленный экземпляр?

Она недовольно хмыкнула и высокомерно ответила:

— Я получила весьма однозначный ответ о роли домовых эльфов в истории, что предполагает, что новая попытка будет такой же бесполезной.

Гарри уставился на нее, не зная, смеяться или спросить, серьезно ли она. Не похоже, что Гермиона шутила, видимо, издатели ответили ей неучтиво.

Гермиона поднялась:

— Давай посмотрим, что за спальни нам предложили.

Сначала старосты пошли к одной спальне, потом к другой, комнаты практически не отличались и были довольно милыми. В каждой располагалась большая кровать, по крайней мере в два раза больше тех, которые им предлагали в гриффиндорском общежитии, из темного дерева, с балдахином, камин, несколько ковров, гардеробные шкафы, полки и комоды.

Прекрасной и совершенно неожиданной особенностью спален были великолепные огромные окна, занимающие почти всю стену напротив двери. Очевидно, заколдованные, как те, которые использовали в Министерстве, что идеально подходило для подземелий. Именно по окнам они выбрали себе спальни, Гарри захотел комнату, из которой мог наблюдать за квиддичным полем, оставив Гермионе вид на восточную часть Запретного леса.

Они отлевитировали свои чемоданы в спальни, Гарри посмеялся над лицом Гермионы, когда предложил позвать Добби, чтобы эльф все сделал за них. Она заметила, что не стоит злоупотреблять статусом спасителя волшебного мира, увиливая от ручного труда.

Когда Гарри закончил разбирать свои вещи, он пришел помогать Гермионе с книгами. Она блаженствовала в пространстве, где могла нормально разложить свою коллекцию. Она множество раз бывала в спальне мальчиков и никак не могла понять, как все шесть лет они жили, храня свои вещи в чемоданах. Сама Гермиона вместе с Лавандой и Парвати быстро все распаковывали, их чемоданы отправлялись в хранилище, а рядом с каждой кроватью возникали вместительные и аккуратные комоды. Также у каждой девочки был платяной шкаф.

Когда Гермиона впервые побывала в общежитии мальчиков, подружившись с Гарри и Роном, она даже спросила Минерву о столь очевидном неравенстве. Профессор ответила, что там тоже есть комоды и шкафы, которые, как правило, остаются пустыми, потому что вместо них используют чемоданы. Поэтому мебель убирают за ненадобностью. Быстро обдумав поведение Рона, Гарри, Симуса, Дина и Невилла, Гермиона все поняла.

Вернувшись в гостиную, они исследовали уже установленные защитные чары. Как и ожидалось, даже директору было бы трудно подслушать их разговоры, и Гарри с Гермионой решили укрепить уже установленные чары личного пространства. Теперь никто не сможет узнать, что происходит в их комнатах, а так же сокроет все следы магии.

Их следующая задача — заблокировать портреты людей, что было довольно сложно, если на картине присутствовал человек, но пустые морские ландшафты и пейзажи, как правило, легко принимали подобное ограничение, поскольку люди не принадлежали их композиции. Сующим всюду свои носы директорам помешали снова. Теперь друзьям не придется беспокоиться, что портреты станут любопытными настолько, чтобы отправить несчастного нарисованного человечка в крошечную лодочку.

Гермиона не стала использовать традиционный пароль для входа, а вплела рунное имя в охранные чары. Это безопаснее, чем обычное слово, потому что его нельзя угадать. И когда она закончила, только они с Гарри могли попасть в комнаты и разрешить войти другим.

Нужно было отлично понимать чары и приложить изрядную силу и ловкость, чтобы правильно изменить заклинание. Ведь если что-то напутать и чары не распознают имя, тогда даже заклинатель не сможет снять заклятие. Но если используемые руны и магия окажутся слишком слабыми, попасть в комнаты сможет практически любой, кто сумеет выдать себя за Гарри или Гермиону. Гермиона сделала все, чтобы подобное не произошло, и теперь прорваться через защитные чары, объединенные несколькими видами рун, было практически невозможно.

Гарри понравилась дополнительная защита, и, казалось, он не возражал, что только Гермиона сможет добавлять тех, кто сможет входить в комнаты без прямого приглашения.

— Ты уверен, что тебе будет удобно? — спросила она снова.

— Кого же, ты думаешь, я собираюсь пригласить, чтобы ты не знала об этом? — Его насмешила такая забота, и он притворно нахмурился. — Хм… Признать, что я дружу с Роном или учить древние руны в свободное время… Что ж, довольно сложный выбор.

Она уже знала о его большой тайной любви и не стала напоминать об этом.

Обсудив, они убрали с двери чары, обеспечивающие доступ профессорам. Если Альбусу приспичит увидеть старост, ему придется поступить как обычный человек: стучать или вломиться. На случай осады они сделали все возможное, чтобы надолго задержать небольшую армию.

Никто не стал бы так основательно защищать двери факультетских гостиных, тем более что по зубам это было только самым талантливым ученикам. Хотя официально никакого запрета не было, Гермиона сомневалась, что это не изменится до конца года. Конечно, тогда Альбусу придется признать, что они заперлись от него.

Поразмыслив минуту-другую, она решила пойти на небольшой компромисс.

_«Фоукс?» _

_«Нет, я всего лишь плод твоего воображения, а ты — кукушка...»_

_«Птица, не играй со мной, — _Гермиона вложила в эти слова всю свою строгость, а потом приторно сладко добавила:_ — Ты не мог бы побеседовать со своим… повелителем?»_

Феникс возмущенно вскрикнул, а она только улыбнулась.

_«Ну и кто проклял тебя чарами плохого настроения?» — притворно сварливо спросил он._

_«Мое текущее состояние является прямым следствие твоего очаровательного ментального присутствия, милый. Я очень прошу тебя об одолжении»._

Он фыркнул. Мысленно птицы неплохо фыркают.

_«И ты проделала отличную работу, чтобы умаслить меня. Чего же ты хочешь, дерзкое дитя? Ой, ну ладно, Непорочная. Думаю, вы немало потрудились, чтобы организовать это»._

Гермиона почувствовала, как он мысленно закатила глаза, будто это забавно, и поняла, что самое время переходить к главному:

_«Мы с Гарри сделали так, что профессора не смогут проникнуть в нашу гостиную. Но в чрезвычайной ситуации ты дашь доступ Альбусу, Северусу или Минерве. Хорошо?»_

А теперь Фоукс откровенно развлекался:

_«Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть его лицо… Все будет, как пожелаешь, Непорочная»._

Гермиона мысленно наморщила нос. Возможно, «дерзкое дитя» — не такое уж и плохое прозвище.

_«Всегда рада»._

Когда она снова сосредоточилась на комнате, обнаружила, что Гарри странно на нее смотрит.

— У меня была напряженная мысленная дискуссия с самой собой? — предложила она с надеждой.

Он покачал головой, но не стал настаивать.

Они блокировали возможность входящих каминных разговоров и защитили двери спален от проникновения, на тот случай, если захотелось бы побыть в одиночестве. Гермиона не позволила Гарри установить заглушающие чары вокруг его комнаты, настаивая, что должна знать, если ему приснится кошмар.

Она подозревала, что если перепроверит, когда Гарри пойдет спать, то все равно обнаружит эти чары. Гермиона знала, что он не хочет ее беспокоить. Но она выросла в семье, где родители всегда укладывали ее рядом с собой, если она проснулась от страшного сна, поэтому не могла понять, почему кто-то вынужден страдать из-за ночных кошмаров в одиночестве.

Гарри недооценивает ее, если думает, что она просто сдастся. Она может быть более упорной, если это необходимо. И в конце концов достучится до него, даже если придется снимать чары каждый вечер, когда он уснет. Со своей учебной нагрузкой Гермиона будет бодрствовать чаще, чем он, ведь теперь ей не нужно столько спать, как прежде.

Когда они разобрались со спальнями, то добавили в защиту комнат комплексное заклинание от Северуса. Оно скрывало использование магии, и никто не мог узнать о скачках волшебной активности или темных проклятиях.

Они отправились каждый в свой душ в ванной, которая услужливо разделилась на две части, потом пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и поплелись к своим заждавшимся кроватям.

Она запланировала свою работу на несколько дней вперед. В конце недели, пожалуй, следует написать письмо родителям, которые она отправляла раз в три месяца, его доставит благосклонный феникс, которого невозможно отследить. Пока продолжается война, связь можно было поддерживать только так. Гермиона хотела рассказать папе и маме, что жива-здорова, но не собиралась писать о том, что их расстроит, ведь они все равно не в силах ничего изменить. Она могла много рассказывать о школе, но не упоминала о нападениях, стычках, долгих часах тренировок к решающей битве, в которой они не хотели видеть свою дочь. Начало учебного года – отличная тема для письма.

Гермиона на секунду задумалась, как бы Рон оценил их комнаты, но последняя мысль, которая посетила ее, прежде чем одолел сон: Северусу, несомненно, новое место понравится больше, чем гриффиндорское общежитие.


	4. Глава 3 Уроки

Глава 3. Уроки

Они встретили Рона за завтраком.

— Я думал, вы хотя бы зайдете пожелать спокойной ночи, — обиженно заявил он, положив себе на тарелку столько еды, будто не ел пару недель.

Гарри и Гермиона весело переглянулись. Гарри многозначительно поднял бровь, намекая, чтобы она сама разбиралась.

— Наши комнаты… оказались от гриффиндорского общежития дальше, чем мы планировали. И когда мы распаковали вещи, было уже поздно. Или ты думаешь, что я откажусь от здорового ночного сна перед первым учебным днем?

Рон все сразу понял. Многие годы научили его не вмешиваться, когда речь шла о Гермионе и науке. Если, конечно, он не хотел нарваться на скандал.

Спустя минуту подошла Минерва с расписанием. Сначала она протянула пергамент Гермионе, а потом раздала остальным в алфавитном порядке.

— Почему ей всегда?... — спросил было Рон, и Гермиона поняла, что слишком расслабилась, посчитав, что он поумнел.

— Потому что я свое расписание читаю дольше, чем ты. — Ее взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. — У меня примерно вдвое больше предметов.

Это была чистая правда. Для подготовки к ТРИТОНам все уроки поставили парами, которые длились по три часа — с девяти и до полудня, с часу до четырех. И в расписании Гермионы практически не было окон.

Понедельник: 9.00 — Зелья. 13.00 — Чары

Вторник: 9.00 — Руны. 13.00 — Магловедение

Среда: 9.00 — Трансфигурация. 13.00 — Нумерология

Четверг: 9.00 — История магии. 13.00 — Гербология

Пятница: 9.00 — ЗОТИ.

В расписаниях Гарри и Рона окон оказалось гораздо больше:

Понедельник: 9.00 — Зелья. 13.00 — Чары

Вторник: —

Среда: 9.00 — Трансфигурация

Четверг: 13.00 — Гербология

Пятница: 9.00 — ЗОТИ.

У каждого было свое мнение в отношении учебной нагрузки. Гарри и Рон думали, что Гермиона обезумела, раз собралась сдавать девять ТРИТОНов. Она же считала, что они упускают возможность получить достойное образование, выбирая только пять предметов. Министерство требовало минимум пять ТРИТОНов, чтобы поступить в школу авроров, и Гермиона полагала, что разумнее взять хотя бы шесть. Но Гарри и Рон твердили: лучше меньше, но лучше. Конечно, прекрасный аргумент, но Гермиона очень сомневалась, что это истинная причина их решения.

Однако, мягко говоря, нелепо думать, будто аврорат не примет Гарри и Рона после того, что они пережили в юности. Их детство оказалось неплохой подготовкой, которую нельзя не брать в расчет. Но, с другой стороны, Гарри не любит, когда к нему обращаются как к Мальчику-который-выжил, и рассчитывает на такие же шансы, как и у других. Поэтому было бы разумнее получить прекрасное образование.

Понимая, что снова затеяла спор, которого решила избегать даже в своей голове, Гермиона сосредоточилась на другом. Выбор уже сделан.

Поскольку первое сентября в этом году выпало на понедельник, у Гарри и Рона были две причины для ликования: никаких уроков сегодня и до следующей недели никаких страданий на зельеварении.

Гермиона думала, что они должны быть чертовски благодарны, что вообще могут ходить на зелья, и едва воздержалась, чтобы не напомнить им. Конечно, в глубине души мальчики это ценят и сейчас просто радуются случайному выходному.

Они получили результаты СОВ в середине июля, у Гарри и Рона оказалось _выше ожидаемого_ по зельям. Для них это было воистину выдающееся достижение, стоившее немалого труда. Но Северус остался непреклонен, принимая на уровень ТРИТОН только тех учеников, которые получили превосходную СОВ. _Выше ожидаемого_ уничтожило надежды мальчиков стать аврорами и превратило их неприязнь к Снейпу в искрящуюся ненависть.

Почему-то это напомнило Гермионе Амбридж, которая заявила, что Гарри не сможет быть аврором, и пожизненно запретила ему играть в квиддич. Быть ужасным преподавателем — плохо, но прилагать все усилия, чтобы крушить цели и мечты учеников, — просто возмутительно.

Когда Гермионы пыталась поговорить с мастером зелий, он прерывал ее, заявляя, что если уж Минерва не убедила его принять двух учеников, то у какой-то пятикурсницы-гриффиндорки нет никаких шансов. Гермиона знала о его принципах, но подозревала, что именно это решение Северуса ближе к мести, чем к справедливости. Если учитывать, сколько зелий Гарри испортили в большинстве своем слизеринцы и, время от времени, сам профессор… И Гермиона думала, что профессор такой несговорчивый не из-за принципов, он просто не желает делать исключение для золотого мальчика.

Тот разговор в библиотеке дома на площади Гриммо за два дня до шестнадцатилетия Гарри Гермиона помнила слово в слово. Северус был неприступен, но она не собиралась сдаваться.

— За свою почти двадцатилетнюю карьеру вы никогда не оценивали знания слизеринцев меньше, чем превосходно? — с сомнением спросила она.

— Я с трудом понимаю, как это относится к нашей недавней дискуссии. — Он явно разозлился.

Но Гермиона знала, что он прекрасно все понимает.

— Вы делали исключения в прошлом.

— При наличии уважительных причин, — заметил он холодно.

Видимо, мольбы Минервы, Альбуса и ее не считались уважительной причиной.

— А если причина будет основательной? — не сдавалась Гермиона.

— Искренне сомневаюсь, что это возможно.

Прозвучало пренебрежительно, но теперь она знала, что он хотя бы не пропускает ее слова мимо ушей, и отбросила все сомнения.

— Мое предложение таково: проверьте знания Гарри и Рона еще раз в конце лета. Если они получат «превосходно», вы примете их на зелья уровня ТРИТОН.

— А если провалятся? — поинтересовался он, подняв бровь. Он явно сомневался, что Гермиона может предложить ему достойную цену.

Она тяжело сглотнула, но продолжила, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул.

— Тогда у вас на зельях будет на три гриффиндорца-шестикурсника меньше.

Черные глаза сузились в щелочки, и Северус смотрел на нее несколько долгих мгновений. Гермиона убедилась, что ее разум закрыт щитом.

— Вы действительно собираетесь рисковать своей возможностью ради того, чтобы они изучали зелья? — спросил он с сомнением.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь друзьям приблизиться к работе, о которой они мечтают. — Она смотрела на него не моргая.

Северус буравил ее взглядом, а потом резко заявил:

— Протестирую Поттера и Уизли 29 августа. И вы заплатите за их неудачу.

Убедить Гарри и Рона целый месяц повторять зелья оказалось непростой задачей. Особенно если учесть, что рассказывать о том, какой ценой она этого добилась, Гермионе не хотелось.

Начало августа выдалось не из приятных. День за днем ей приходилось тащить мальчиков в лабораторию в подвале. Она купила им ингредиенты, дала подробные записи — сделала все, чтобы настроить на учебу. Но, несмотря на удивительный второй шанс, Гарри и Рон по-прежнему жаловались на несправедливость Северуса и тайком сбегали на улицу поиграть в квиддич.

Неделю она терпела их ворчание, но вдруг все резко изменилось. Мальчишки стали старательнее, успешно готовили зелья с первой или второй попытки, тратили меньше времени на работу и потом могли веселиться. Гермиона чуть не плакала от радости.

И на самом деле расплакалась, когда тридцатого числа Северус сообщил, что к своему ужасу вынужден принять на зельях уровня ТРИТОН трех гриффиндорцев. Гарри пришлось отдирать Гермиону от Снейпа, когда она, потеряв здравый рассудок, бросилась на профессора. А потом еще долго всхлипывала на плече друга. Когда Северус в вихре развевающейся мантии удалился, Гарри признался, что три недели назад мастер зелий ехидно заявил, что уроки у шестого курса будут просто прекрасными — без единого гриффиндорца. Гарри возмутился: "А как же Гермиона?" — и тогда открылась правда о ее со Снейпом договоре. Так внезапно у мальчиков появился стимул наконец использовать второй шанс.

О том, что принял Поттера и Уизли, Снейп сообщил Минерве и Альбусу на следующий день после собрания Ордена. Фоукс показал Гермионе крайнее удивление на лице Макгонагалл. Дамблдор выглядел довольным, хотя Гермиона была почти уверена, что он тоже озадачен.

Минерва требовала объяснить почему, и ответом Северуса было: «Мисс Грейнджер предложила мне то, чего я хотел». Эти слова все еще расстраивали Гермиону. Возможно, на первых курсах она была невыносимый выскочкой, но ведь теперь другая, разве нет? Она не виновата, что ее, маглорожденную ведьму, бросили в море волшебного мира. Где она отчаянно барахталась, чтобы не утонуть, и должна была знать все. Конечно, пропасть между ней и чистокровными волшебниками осталась, но Гермиона научилась привлекать не так много внимания, когда пыталась наверстать упущенное.

Под конец завтрака Гарри и Рон увлеченно обсуждали, что же делать с неожиданным свободным вторником, как вдруг на них упала зловещая тень. Они оглянулись и увидели мастера зелий, глаза которого странно блестели. Ой, что сейчас будет…

— Мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли, Минерва была так добра и сообщила мне, что вы сегодня свободны. Мне нужна помощь, и ваш декан порекомендовала вас.

Гермионе пришлось скрыть улыбку, когда мальчики скорчили скорбные мины, но спорить с главой Слизерина, особенно если тот заручился поддержкой их декана, было бесполезно. Провожаемые полными сочувствия взглядами других гриффиндорцев, Гарри и Рон неохотно последовали за зельеваром.

Улыбаясь про себя, Гермиона отправилась на древние руны. Она понимала, что это ее последний год в Хогвартсе, и ужасно волновалась. ТРИТОНы никогда не были так близки. Совсем скоро придется продемонстрировать, чего она с таким трудом достигла за предыдущие шесть лет, и доказать, что преуспела в науке.

Гермиону бесил снобизм Малфоев и других чистокровных семей. Она ни на мгновение не поверила в этот бред про грязную кровь, но то, как некоторые волшебники цеплялись за эту идею, выводило из себя. И теперь она собиралась отлично сдать свои ТРИТОНы, чтобы доказать, что ничем не хуже чистокровок. Пусть у нее не получится изменить мнение древних магических семей, но то, что грязнокровки не способны к магии, она опровергнет наверняка.

На сегодняшних занятиях стало понятно, насколько профессора и большинство студентов серьезно относятся к учебе, ведь от ТРИТОНов зависело их будущее. Это пришлось Гермионе по душе.

Все профессора, кроме Тонкс, были знакомы Гермионе. Уроки сразу начались с того, на чем они закончили на шестом курсе, и казалось, что каникул не было вообще. Батшеба и Чарити начали с лекций, которые обещали в конце предыдущего года: как укрепить защиту, вплетая в заклинания руны и символы; и дискуссии о том, что сделали бы маглы, если бы магический мир открылся им сегодня.

Гарри и Рон не пришли на обед, опоздали на ужин. Когда они, наконец, появились в Большом зале, пыльные и растрепанные, то всем своим видом показывали, какое отвращение испытывают. Они тяжело рухнули на скамейку рядом с Гермионой.

— Явились — не запылились!

Мальчики злобно глянули на нее, но Гермиона ничуть не испугалась. Уж за шесть-то лет учебы привыкла к убийственным взглядам профессора Снейпа.

— Некрасиво радоваться чужому горю, — проворчал Гарри. — Ты почувствовала бы себя точно так же, если бы тебя так пытали.

Рон в это время уже поглощал огромный ужин.

— Я бы не назвала это «радоваться», — сухо ответила она, хмуро разглядывая их. — Я была бы счастлива помогать разбирать запасы зелий, но сидела на уроках.

Рон попробовал жаловаться с полным ртом, но получилось только шипение. Прожевав, он выпалил:

— Ты можешь этого не делать?

— Использовать дедуктивный метод своей повседневной жизни, чтобы установить с достаточной степенью вероятности, что ваше занятие не только отнимало время, но и подключало глубинные знания?

Рон тяжело сглотнул, будто его пнули в спину.

— Да, именно это.

Гермиона скорчила рожицу и обратилась к обоим:

— Вы что, забыли, что вы волшебники?

Они непонимающе уставились на нее. Вздохнув, Гермиона достала палочку и произнесла очищающие и разглаживающие заклинания. И теперь мальчишки выглядели приличнее.

— А-а, — единственное, на что был способен Гарри.

Рон что-то показал ей своей вилкой и сосредоточился на еде. Покачав головой, Гермиона вернулась к ужину.

Вечером они пригласили Рона в подземелья, чтобы показать свои комнаты. Оставалось только гадать, что он чувствует, потому что как только они начали спускаться, Рон умолк. Он уставился на горгулью, потом вытаращил глаза, увидев гостиную, мрачно рассматривал спальни, впился взглядом в ванную. Похоже, он не совсем понял, как они собираются вот так жить вместе, но Гарри и Гермиона не собирались обсуждать это, пока он не спросит.

И даже отсутствие слизеринских цветов его не успокоило.

Когда он, наконец, обрел дар речи, Гермиону очень впечатлило сдавленное:

— А тут… мило.

— Нам нравится, — одновременно ответили Гарри и Гермиона.

И Рон словно очнулся.

— Нет, не надо, — проныл он. — Мне и близнецов хватает.

Гарри и с Гермионой улыбнулись, и Рон, плюхнувшись на диван, заключил:

— Местечко, конечно, отстойное, но не такое уж и плохое.

На следующий день они встретились за завтраком перед трансфигурацией. Минерва как и раньше требовала идеального исполнения, но сейчас студенты приближались к изучению невероятно сложных чар. На шестом и седьмом курсах изучали в основном оборонительную трансфигурацию — превращение обычных предметов в щиты, грязь — в топь, чтобы замедлить противника, воду — в лед, чтобы вывести кого-то из строя. Обычное Фините не прекращало действие этих заклинаний, поэтому они могли очень пригодиться в схватке.

На самом продвинутом уровне можно было создавать объекты, которые активно защищают волшебника, как Альбус прикрыл Гарри во время битвы в Отделе тайн. Большинство магов или не были настолько сильны, или не обладали быстрой реакцией, чтобы использовать это в схватке, но Гермиона верила в свои магические и умственные способности. Она не сомневалась, что сумеет использовать все, чему ее научат.

Гермиона удивилась, когда Гарри и Рон отказались идти на обед. Они опасались, что Северус найдет их и загрузит работой, поэтому просто забежали на кухню, а потом отправились на улицу с метлами. Северус все-таки заметил, что их нет, и хищно ухмыльнулся в ответ на улыбку Гермионы.

Септима продолжала курс нумерологии по плану, который составила в прошлом году. На шестом курсе ученики работали с числами в чистом виде, и все их работы были теоретическими. Теперь же они применят исчисления на практике — в комплексных зельях, продвинутой трансфигурации и зельях высшего уровня.

Ученикам необязательно было работать со всеми этими зельями и заклинаниями, все-таки класс Септимы — не лаборатория, но расчеты необходимо было применить в реальном мире, чтобы подтвердить их правильность. За успешные исследования ученикам полагались дополнительные баллы.

Гермиона очень ждала продвинутые зелья, надеясь, что Северус не будет очень возражать, если она займется исследованиями в его лаборатории. В худшем случае, она обустроит уголок в гостиной, Гарри вряд ли возмутится. Или… в ванной столько места, и там есть проточная вода и… Ну, если она объяснит все Северусу, он точно позволит ей работать в его лаборатории.

В четверг Гарри и Рон по-прежнему избегали Снейпа, поэтому остались завтракать в апартаментах старост. Гермиона оставила их и пошла на историю магии, как обычно пропустив мимо ушей возгласы о ненужном предмете и ее глупом выборе.

История магии не нравилась многим. Большинство студентов отказались от нее при первой возможности. Они так и не добрались дальше лекций об охоте на ведьм, гоблинских восстаниях семнадцатого века и войнах великанов восемнадцатого века, которые были так по душе Бинсу, если ему вообще могло что-то нравиться. Но когда профессор приступил к истории основания Министерства, учреждению Международного кодекса о неразглашении, лекции стали еще невыносимее.

На шестому курсе изучали девятнадцатый век — реформы в Министерстве и волшебном мире в эпохи романтизма и викторианскую. А в этом году — двадцатый век. Хотя лекции убаюкивали, предмет был увлекательным. Бинс расскажет о том, как Альбус разбил Гриндевальда, о годах террора, участии волшебников в мировых войнах и многое другое.

Гермиона надеялась, Гарри никогда не узнает, что вся его жизнь записана в истории магии. И по тому, как мальчики вели себя, услышав слово «история», она понимала, что волноваться не стоит. Наверное, хорошо, что Бинс редко отклонялся от текста лекций, но, пожалуй, он был единственным непредвзятым источником фактов из истории Хогварста.

Гарри и Рон все же появились на обеде и ни разу не взглянули на учительский стол, будто это могло уберечь их от потенциального гнева Северуса. Гермиона думала, что в тот день Снейп достаточно повеселился и в ближайшее время мальчикам ничего не угрожает, но успокаивать их не стала.

После обеда они направились на улицу с Невиллом и Симусом. Помона на ходу напомнила им, что до начала ноября можно выбрать себе проект и что выращенные гибридные растения должны иметь практическое применение.

—На последнем курсе ученикам рекомендовали проявлять свои творческие способности и изобретательность в дополнительных проектах. Они не были обязательными, хотя преподаватели настаивали, что лучше взять хотя бы один. Если исследование оказывалось удачным, это повышало оценку по предмету.

Гермиона и Невилл согласились на предложение Помоны и еще в конце шестого курса выбрали задание, поэтому сейчас уже могли начать. Но судя по выражению лиц Гарри и Рона, те о проекте даже не думали, и Гермиона была почти уверена, что гербологией они заниматься не станут. Больше Помона к этому не возвращалась, а провела учеников теплицу номер три, в которой выращивала самые опасные растения.

Наступила долгожданная пятница, и свой утренний урок семикурсники восприняли с особенным энтузиазмом. Как и каждый год, ЗОТИ обещало что-то новенькое. Гермиона не знала, что такого сделала Тонкс, но студенты младших курсов о занятиях не рассказывали. Семикурсники, которым предстояло последними познакомится с новым учителем, пребывали в полном неведении.

Поскольку никто не должен был знать, что Тонкс — член Ордена, а не только сотрудник Министерства, троица старательно скрывала, что хорошо ее знает. Это избавило друзей от лишних вопросов. Они смело говорили, что видели ее только раз или два и практически не общались.

В этом году класс защиты от темных искусств располагался в подземельях. Видимо, чтобы Тонкс было легче общаться с Кингсли, Северусом и Ремусом. А может, из-за факультетской принадлежности Тонкс — кабинет был ближе к хаффлпаффской гостиной, чем к слизеринской, что радовало учеников, спешивших на первый в этом году урок.

Студенты часто обсуждали ЗОТИ и, вспоминая предыдущих преподавателей, надеялись, что аврор действительно чему-то их научит. Прошлогодний профессор Джадекс тоже был подарком Министерства. Он не служил Волдеморту, как Квиррелл или Барти Крауч-младший. Не был шарлатаном, как Локхарт, или министерским прихвостнем, как Амбридж. Он достаточно хорошо знал свой материал, хотя и не блестяще. И совсем не был похож на Ремуса. Джадекс твердо верил, что Гарри станет следующим Темный Лордом. Внимал каждому слову, что Волдеморт вернулся, но убедить его, что Мальчик-который-выжил не собирается захватить власть во всем мире, как только у него появится такая возможность, не получалось.

Хотя Гермиона и не ждала ничего хорошего от Министерства, она не думала, что эти взгляды Джадексу навязали на предыдущем месте работы. Время было трудное, и не похоже, что кому-то из политиков было выгодного держать в Хогвартсе человека, ненавидящего Поттера, особенно после Амбридж.

Сначала было даже забавно. Они считали идею о Гарри как о вселенском зле смешной, и даже те, кто на пятом курсе не знал, как относится к Поттеру, теперь уважали его. У Джадекса не было влияния и мстительности Амбридж, но к концу ноября Гермиона обнаружила, что почти на каждом уроке должна напоминать ему, что Гарри нельзя отстранять от практики только потому, что, по мнению преподавателя, он уже и так побеждал других волшебников. А Гарри она просила сдерживать свой пыл. Похоже, Альбусу пришлось вмешаться, чтобы убедиться, что гриффиндорского золотого мальчика оценивают справедливо.

Ученики уже давно знали, что Гарри владеет парселтангом. ЗОТИ посещали многие из Армии Дамблдора (которая теперь стала официальным клубом, возглавляемым Джинни и под кураторством Филиуса), поэтом почти весь класс почувствовал неприязнь к новому преподавателю.

Может, у него и не было перьев, пишущих кровью, он не заставлял читать учебники на каждом уроке, но он терпеть не мог спасителя волшебного мира в то время, когда все знали, что Волдеморт вернулся, и это возмущало. И хотя Джадекс был вполне грамотным, учить тех, кто уже успел столкнуться с темными искусствами, не мог. И старшекурсникам это не нравилось.

Казалось, Джадекс думает, будто должен защищать учеников от дурного влияния Поттера. А они назло дружили с Гарри.

Неизвестно, отказался ли Джадекс сам, или его уволили, но Министерство спокойно восприняло известие, что школе требуется новый профессор.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона радовались, что преподавателем выбрали Тонкс. Рон знал, на что способна Тонкс, и не болтал лишнего. Но очень оплошал, когда вместе с Невиллом зашел в класс ЗОТИ, обсуждая гербологию. Гарри и Гермиона, которые шли последними, не успели их остановить, когда почувствовали гул от заколдованной дверной рамы, и насторожились.

Хогвартс был одним из самым волшебных зданий во всей Британии. Заклинания окружали земли по периметру, защищали школу от нападений, запрещали Пожирателям проникновение, предупреждали аппарацию и прибытие по воздухи, и еще много чего. Чары окутывали поле для квиддича и некоторые теплицы. Целые связки заклинаний предназначались для того, чтобы отпугивать маглов и изменять облик замка для их глаз. А древнее волшебство в основании укрепляло старое здание.

Еще были личные чары. Северус защищал свою кладовую, кабинет и комнаты, как и многие профессора — обычная предосторожность в столь неспокойное время. Но вот заколдовывать открытые двери было весьма странно, и Гарри с Гермионой сразу заподозрили что-то неладное. Они достали палочки и попытались выяснить, с чем же столкнулась.

Тонкс улыбнулась им из класса. Ее волосы цвета розовой жевательной резинки вполне сочетались с футболкой «Вещих сестер» и синими джинсами. Если Тонкс и носила мантию, рядом ее не было.

— Вы собираетесь присоединиться ко мне или останетесь в коридоре?

У Гарри и Гермионы уже было представление о неизвестных чарах.

— Мы бы с радостью присоединились, — усмехнулся Гарри, а Гермиона улыбнулась Тонкс.

— Но хотели бы быть в состоянии говорить об этом позже.

— И не ходить с синими волосами все выходные.

Вместе они взломали чары, а когда пересекли порог, Гермиона тайно прикрывала себя и друга щитом. Тонкс оценила их настороженность, но, похоже, одноклассники ничего не заметили, потому что все пялились на ухмыляющегося профессора. Гарри и Гермиона уселись за первые парты. Поскольку ученики не знали, чего ожидать от Тонкс, они решили подставить под удар старост.

Гермиона заметила Малфоя и Дафну Гринграсс, которые присоединились к их классу в прошлом году. Она так и не могла поняла, почему они здесь: следят ли за тем, как учатся другие, или хотят учиться сами.

Дверь закрылась тихо, без громкого стука, который так любил Северус.

— Полагаю, многие из вас помнят профессора Грюма?

Почти все мрачно кивнули — не самое лучшее начало. Гермиона, Гарри и Рон ухмыльнулись, как и Тонкс.

— Он был моим наставником. И хотя я не буду выкрикивать: «Постоянная бдительность!», — это уже лучше, — как он, вы поймете, что этот принцип я соблюдаю в полной мере. — Волосы Тонкс стали ярко-синими, когда она улыбнулась классу. — И те из вас, кто не страдают паранойей, как мистер Поттер и мисс Грейнджер, напомнить этот совет не повредит. Хотя школа по сути своей убежище, как выразились ваши младшие коллеги, мой класс опасен для вашей жизни.

Волнение среди студентов, казалось, возросло, ведь многие из них думали, что в классе ничего не произошло.

Тонкс встала перед учениками и оперлась на стол, скрестив руки и ноги:

— Защита от темных искусств — это нечто большее, чем боевые заклинания в сражении или стычки в неосвещенных коридорах. Защищаться от темных искусств — значит, всегда быть в курсе своего окружения, следить за необычным поведением и не позволять вниманию ослабевать ни на минуту. Я больше не собираюсь заколдовывать дверь, — ободряюще улыбнулась Тонкс, — но что я сделаю в следующий раз, вы знать не можете. Мы не будем проклинать друг друга, лишь изучать, как тонко и в то же время мощно защитить себя. Это станет частью вашего утреннего распорядка в пятницу. Меня зовут Тонкс. Буду отзываться на Тонкс, профессор или аврор Тонкс. А теперь, кто мне скажет, какие заклинания мы относим к темным?

Между подготовкой к урокам и домашними заданиями, которые сразу обрушились за них, Гермиона изучала книги о совершеннолетии и Непорочных. Она решила использовать свободное послеобеденное время в пятницу с пользой. Вместе с Гарри и Роном отправилась на чай к Хагриду, который пребывал в прекрасном настроение, потому что достал новых интересных существ для своих уроков. После Гермиона просмотрела несколько книг, исписала два листа и занялась исследованием фолиантов о Непорочных.

Гарри только бросил взгляд на гору книг, которые Гермиона разложила на кресле, заняла почти весь диван и раскидала на полу, и побледнел, но храбро вытащил свои учебники и принялся за работу. Рон пустился бы наутек. Но все же, если сделать домашнее задание сегодня, оно не будет нависать над ними остаток выходных. Гарри знал, что нужно начинать тренировки, обсудить, насколько они продвинулись в исследованиях о Непорочных и всерьез взяться за обязанности старост.

Узнать что-то о Непорочных почти не удалось. Новые книги оказались полным бредом, а позаимствованные из библиотеки Блэков и запретной секции — довольно полезными, хотя весьма ограниченными. Кажется, никто из Непорочных не написал книги, а значит, львиная доля текста — слухи, которые не давали ни одного определенного ответа, как она хотела.

После того как Альбус объяснил им резню детей, стало понятно, почему информация такая двусмысленная, но это не особо утешало, когда речь шла о жизни Гарри и ее. Гермиона пыталась осознать и принять все, что найдет. Даже если это изменит ее жизнь.

На ужине Гермиона увидела, что волосы пятнадцати из семнадцати семикурсников, утром бывших на уроке ЗОТИ, стали ярко-синими. И ни один не мог объяснить, почему так случилось, потому что говорить о занятии не получалось. Особенно яркими были волосы белокурых Драко Малфоя и Ханны Эббот. Малфой был явно взбешен.

Возможно, для Тонкс было хорошо, что ученики не болтали об уроках, но семикурсники выглядели совершенно потерянными, да еще и с синими шевелюрами. А ведь они считались самыми умными учениками в школе. Гермиона была уверена, что этот урок они запомнили на всю жизнь.

Гермиона и Гарри, наконец, сжалились над отчаянным бормотанием Рона и объяснили гриффиндорцам, что произошло. Новости быстро разлетелись по Большому залу, и репутация для Тонкс была готова. Гермионе стало интересно, сколько учеников подумали, что Нимфадора слизеринка, и как они удивятся, узнав правду.

Тонкс подняла кубок, кивая Гарри и Гермионе. Северус осторожно разглядывал нового профессора. К счастью, на сей раз его мантия осталась сухой, и здоровью и безопасности второго компетентного и не служащего Волдеморту преподавателя ЗОТИ ничего не угрожало. Интересно, как Альбус заставил их сесть вместе: хотя Тонкс и была более приятным собеседником, чем Квиррелл, Локхарт, Джадекс или Амбридж, но сидеть рядом с ней не совсем безопасно. Хотя Гермиона и считала Северуса одним из самых храбрых людей, он никогда не рисковал понапрасну.

В пятницу вечером Гарри и Гермиона осознали, что в четвертый раз подряд собрались перед камином делать домашнюю работу, как в последние шесть лет в гриффиндорской гостиной. Они решили, что письменные столы всего лишь занимают место, и передвинули их в свои спальни. Теперь можно тихо и спокойно учиться в одиночку, если захочется, или же снова собраться вместе перед камином в гостиной.

В комнате осталось много места, которое они превратили в спарринг-площадку и добавили смягчающие чары, что Гермиона нашла летом. Заколдованные стены и пол при ударе слегка пружинили, а в остальное время оставались обычными. Каждый раз подниматься с холодного камня в подземельях во время тренировок с Северусом раздражало, и теперь их грела мысль, что хотя бы в собственном доме будет удобно.

Остальную часть комнаты они заколдовали от попадания случайных сжигающих проклятий, снарядов и других разрушительных заклинаний. Гарри и Гермиона приклеили ковры к полу, укрыли их заклинаниями против огня, а также позаботились обо всем, что могло воспламениться. Заколдовали от затопления и замораживания, наложили на стены чары поверхности, которые тормозили заклинания. Теперь Гарри и Гермиона хорошо знали, как работают их наставники.

Теперь у них было место, чтобы держать себя в форме для рукопашной схватки, которой их учил Ремус, и магической дуэли под руководством Северуса и Кингсли. Но, как и раньше, комната выглядела уютно и по-домашнему.

Гарри и Гермиона на всякий случай проверили свою защиту, устроив быструю и яростную дуэль, которая закончилась ничьей. И комната уцелела. Друзья, задыхаясь, рухнули на диван.

— Креативный поход к ремонту, — Гермиона рассматривала, что получилось. — Мы могли бы даже телешоу запустить: «Как защитить свой дом и ничего не менять в убранстве. Десять простых шагов».

— Может, опубликуешь самоучитель для волшебников, — рассмеялся Гарри, — и поделишься своим заклинанием для горгульи.

Гермиона все хорошо обдумала, прежде чем создать целый комплекс из трансфигурации и чар, которые заставляли горгулью на двери объявлять всех, кто хотел войти. Существовала карта Мародеров, и значит, замок позволял следить за своими обитателями. Гарри и Гермиона решили, что достаточно охватить несколько футов перед дверью. И теперь скрывающимся посетителям не придется представляться горгулье в коридоре, а Гермиона и Гарри будут точно знать, кто пришел. Горгулья, как и карта Мародеров, видела настоящих людей сквозь любые личины.

Теперь горгулья будет сообщать о посетителях телепатически. Если хозяева не услышат этот сигнал, статуя будет повторять еще и еще, громче с каждым разом, пока не получит ответ.

Гермиона, как и Гарри, владела беспалочковой магией и узнала об этом не при таких печальных обстоятельствах, а когда она достигла семнадцатилетия и эти способности усилились. И теперь Гермиона даже из своей спальни сможет отдать горгулье приказ отворить дверь. Горгулья также будет открывать, если хозяева не подойдут сами. Пока Гермиона колдовала, она подумала, что разгадала одну из загадок кабинета директора.

— Замечательно, — весело сказал Гарри.

Довольная похвалой, Гермиона решила испытать свое пока только теоретическое заклинание. Она не была уверена, что оно сработает на живой части замка — их горгулье — но все получилось. Горгулья правильно объявила и ее, и Гарри, когда они по очереди проверили ее. Когда гостей станет больше, они смогут окончательно убедиться, что все в порядке.

Затем Гермиона чуть изменила формулу, чтобы горгулья не сообщала о них двоих, чтобы постоянно не тревожить друг друга. Теперь они могли дать еще кому-нибудь беспрепятственный доступ и отменить сообщение о его появлении.

— Хочешь ограничить расстояние? — спросила она.

Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на нее.

— Ты хочешь, находясь в классе ЗОТИ, знать, что Луна стоит возле наших дверей?

По его лицу медленно расползлась ухмылка:

— Всю жизнь мечтал!

Гермиону такой ответ не удивил. Да и если им это надоест, настройки всегда можно изменить. Она позволила заклинанию рассеиваться без определенных границ, подозревая, что чары будут выдыхаться, взаимодействуя с защитой земель Хогвартса.

Но в своих комнатах они могли заколдовать не только дверь. Карту не нужно было скрывать от соседей, и Гермиона по-настоящему оценила ее гениальность и полезность. Вряд ли она повзрослела, вероятнее, все только потому, что она начала понимать это изобретение и думала, что сможет сделать копию, если пожелает.

Гарри прикрепил карту к стене рядом с дверью своей спальни временными приклеивающими чарами, чтобы держать ее полностью развернутой, как большую картину. Гермиона прикрыла ее маскирующим заклинанием, чтобы другим старый пергамент казался морским пейзажем, нарисованным чернилами, что не выбивался с общего убранства комнаты.

Когда Гермиона, Гарри или Рон смотрели на карту, они видели всех в Хогвартсе. В конце прошлого года Гермиона обнаружила, что изображение имеет различные режимы и способы отображения: не только показывает местоположение каждого жителя замка, но также списки. Например, слизеринцы, семикурсники, профессора, не ученики и не профессора. Так друзья могли время от времени проверять, чтобы никаких подозрительных личностей не оказалось в списке обитателей Хогвартса, как Барти Крауч на месте Аластора Грюма.

Благодаря протеевым чарам каждый раз, когда новый человек появлялся в списке «других» на карте, его имя возникало на браслетах, которые носили Гарри и Гермиона. Эти украшения, изготовленные из полос золота и серебра, переплетенных вместе, также были портключами, они активировались кодовым словом и перенесли бы хозяев в кабинет директора. Металл нагревался, когда приходило сообщение. Гермиона подарила браслет Гарри на день рождения. Он радовался, но не понимал, зачем ему это, пока она не объяснила, на что способно украшение. Для того чтобы узнать, где находится неизвестный человек, нужно было все же смотреть на карту, но так по крайней мере они будут осведомлены, если какой-нибудь беглец-анимаг или другие злоумышленники появятся на территории Хогвартса.

В прошлом году Гермиона придумала, как маскировать свое присутствие на карте, и поделилась этим секретом только с Гарри. Они решили убрать и Рона, но она не стала объяснять другу, как это делается. Он все равно был способен говорить только о квиддиче и потом об этом разговоре так и не вспомнил, да и она тоже. Гермиона и Гарри знали, как увидеть друг друга, если что-то случится, и очень радовались, что придумали способ уберечь себя от слежки.

Когда они закончили со всеми изменениями, было уже поздно, и долгая тяжелая неделя дала о себе знать.

— Сомневаюсь, что мы сейчас в состоянии обсуждать исследовательские откровения. Может, перенесем это на утро воскресенья? — предложила Гермиона с надеждой.

— Я был уверен, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, — что ты собираешься усадить меня и раскрыть что-то архиважное, чего я не мог понять всю свою жизнь.

— Ну я же тебя знаю, — улыбнулась она. — Рон, наверное, заснул бы.

— Его официально признали помешанным на квиддиче, — Гарри покачал головой. — Он уже спланировал предварительные тренировки или как их там, поскольку настоящие тренировки не начнутся раньше следующих выходных. Рон решил во что бы то ни стало воспитать звездную команду. После того, что случилось в прошлом году…

В прошлом году Гриффиндор проиграл Слизерину в финале. Но ни Рон, ни Джинни не были виноваты в этом. И она, и Драко в тот день летали просто отлично, обе команды играли на пределе, но Драко поймал снитч. Гриффиндору все же удалось заполучить Кубок школы, поэтому считать проигрыш полным фиаско было нельзя. Но Рон воспринял все как личную неудачу. Очень личную.

— Я восхищаюсь его настойчивостью, — это прозвучало так, словно она пытается себя убедить.

— Тогда спать. — Гарри потащил ее с дивана. — Завтра тоже трудный день.

В субботу утром старосты должны предоставить им список обходов и график собраний старост. Главные старосты редко вмешивались в работу своих коллег, но Гарри и Гермиона решили приглядывать за ними на всякий случай. И пытались разрешать конфликты, прежде чем это доходило до декана факультета.

Свои обходы Гарри и Гермиона планировать не собирались. Если ученики узнают их график, все будет бесполезно. Еще они должны были контролировать гриффиндорцев.

Они договорились, что будут проводить обходы, когда замучает бессонница и позволят домашние задания и дополнительные тренировки. Или если карта покажет что-то странное. Гарри смирился с тем, что гениальное творение мародеров будет использоваться для поиска нарушителей. Гермиона сказала, что во время войны у шалостей могут быть страшные последствия. Покидать территорию замка, гулять по Запретному лесу или подземельям очень опасно для учеников.

Они время от времени вспоминали свои первые годы в Хогвартсе и поняли, что Альбуса устраивало происходящее. Ведь не могли бы друзья Чарли на метлах добраться до вершины башни, чтобы спасти Норберта, без разрешения директора. Конечно, он хотел пристроить дракона, но использовать для этой цели одиннадцатилетних детей было как минимум глупо. И потом, весь тот год стал опытом, «закаленным в огне», и Гермиона подозревала, что в этом году их ждет то же самое.

Но вряд ли что-то могло подготовить ее к статусу Непорочной, способной подарить огромную силу первому сексуальному партнеру, а значит, за ней будут охотиться. И теперь Гермиона собиралась сделать все возможное, чтобы они с Гарри могли сами распоряжаться собственными жизнями.


	5. Глава 4 Исследование

Глава 4. Исследование

Гарри и Гермиона собрались провести день с наибольшей пользой, поэтому встали рано утром, устроили дуэль понарошку, чтобы разогреться, и убедились, что амортизирующие чары работают прекрасно. На завтраке старосты появились ровно в семь. Синеволосых семикурсников было немного. Гарри и Гермиона уселись за почти пустым гриффиндорским столом и начали трапезу.

— Мистер Поттер, мисс Грейнджер…

Они положили вилки и сердито посмотрели на человека, возникшего за их спиной. Гермиона могла поклясться, что он специально ждал, пока они примутся за еду.

— В этом году директор счел нужным назначить меня школьной нянькой.

Гермиона подняла бровь и отчетливо подумала: «А я тут причем?». И по недовольно сжатым губам Северуса поняла, что ее щиты достаточно опустились. Правилами не запрещено мысленно хамить учителям. Кроме того, традиционной ментальной речью назвать это нельзя, но двум легилиментами хватило и этого.

— В этом году именно я тот преподаватель, который курирует старост школы, — сухо отметил он.

Гермиона безжалостно подавила желание захихикать. Директор действительно мастер манипуляции и, весьма возможно, обладает садистскими наклонностями. Однако так все же удобнее. Конечно, Кингсли периодически мог появляться в Хогвартсе якобы для проверки Тонкс, но слишком частые визиты привлекли бы внимание Министерства и вызвали ненужные вопросы.

Ремусу тоже не запрещали находиться на территории школы, но его присутствие было весьма нежелательно для родительского комитета и могло даже вызвать скандал, что подорвало бы авторитет директора и усилило вражду. Люпин пытался наладить связи с дикими оборотнями, которые давно сторонились его, поэтому не мог часто появляться здесь.

Тонкс согласилась бы принять эстафету, если бы могла, но в первый год преподавания совместить все было сложно. Поэтому, скорее всего, Гермионе и Гарри придется больше тренироваться с Северусом. Таким образом Альбус обеспечил им прикрытие для встреч, чтобы легче организовывать тренировки, а также идеальную возможность быть всегда на связи друг с другом.

— Полагаю, вы считаете, что сейчас самое удобное время для собрания со старостами, сэр? — Гермиона вложила в этот вопрос всю вежливость, которой обладала. Казалось, будто она и не думала соглашаться с ним.

— Именно, — выплюнул Снейп.

Гарри решил на всякий случай помалкивать, он понял, что обмен любезностями проходит не совсем так, как Северус планировал.

— Тогда мы будем рады проследовать за вами, профессор. Правда, Гарри?

Гарри послушно кивнул. Они поднялись, оставив на столе пустые тарелки, и пошли за Северусом, не оглядываясь.

_«Фоукс, ты не мог бы попросить Добби, чтобы принес поесть, как только мы устроимся?»_

_«Мастер зелий не стал дожидаться первого урока, да?»_ — она так и не поняла, как относится к этому Фоукс.

_«И при чем здесь еда?»_ — спросила она с притворной наивностью.

_«Будь по-твоему, я попросил бы Винки, хотя не уверен, что голодный профессор простит вам это в субботу»._

_«Хм»._

Они шли к кабинету Северуса. Вчера Гермиона пристально изучила карту и выяснила, что это немного дальше от их комнат, чем от лаборатории и личных покоев Снейпа. Правда, Гермиона не знала, где находятся его комнаты, но была уверена, что где-то рядом. Карта мародеров уважала личное пространство и не выдавала секреты.

Снейп встал перед ними, едва они уселись на неудобные деревянные стулья возле его стола, и начал, скрестив руки:

— Очевидно, директор как следует постарался, чтобы придумать способ сделать мою жизнь еще ужаснее. Само собой, если вы не будете при смерти и не нужно будет заменить вас на Драко и Пэнси, обязанности старост исполняете вы.

Про себя Гермиона перевела это так: к Северусу можно обращаться, если случится нечто непредвиденное.

—И писать мне будете только согласно своим прямым обязанностям.

Гермиона думала, что им с Гарри еще понадобятся магические кольца для расшифровки скрытых посланий.

— Собрания будут проходить так же, — это означает, что он ужасно разозлится, если их поймают без правдоподобного объяснения.

И теперь в своей типично слизеринской манере Северус перешел к основной причине их встречи. Гермиону это развеселило, однако вести себя легкомысленно со строгим профессором Хогвартса было не слишком мудро.

— Ваша стартовая подготовка снова ляжет на мои плечи. Другие члены Ордена присоединятся, как только смогут найти на вас время.

Гермиона поморщилась, подумав, как сильно горят сейчас уши у Альбуса.

— Каждую неделю время тренировок будет меняться, чтобы не возникло подозрений. Сначала вечером, чтобы вам было легче спускаться в подземелья. Надеюсь…

Гарри громко откашлялся, оборвав Северуса на полуслове, и посмотрел на Гермиону. Снейп проследил за его взглядом.

— По крайней мере я позволила бы ему закончить предложение, — пробормотала она, а потом обратилась к профессору: — Может, сначала взглянете на наши комнаты, прежде чем решать?

— Не понимаю, для чего…

— Это недалеко. — Гермиона проигнорировала резкий взгляд Гарри, когда тоже перебила Снейпа. Если он предложил ей объяснять самой, она вольна делать это так, как считает нужным.

Северус прищурился, глядя на старост с подозрением.

— Покажите.

Гарри был так рад, что не стал спрашивать, откуда Гермиона знает, как пройти из кабинета Снейпа в их комнаты. Когда они оказались перед горгульей, Северус пришел в ярость. А ухмылки Гарри и Гермионы, услышавших мысленное "Северус Снейп" горгульи, не улучшили его настроения. Они незаметно сняли заклинание.

Горгулья исчезла, как и задумано, и Снейп обогнул их, чтобы войти в комнаты первым. Он остановился в пяти шагах от порога, и, казалось, его клокочущий гнев достиг точки кипения.

— Эти комнаты слизеринские. Их нельзя просто так отдавать гриффиндорцам.

Гермиона сомневалась, что Северус собирался произнести это вслух. Будто бы они с Гарри были вместилищем всемирного зла. Странный тон сразу изменился, когда Снейп обратился к старостам.

— Здесь нет гриффиндорских цветов, — успокаивающе сказала Гермиона, — даже в спальнях.

Северус резко повернулся к ней, его ноздри раздувались от злости, и казалось, будто он готовится к атаке. Сейчас Гермиона очень надеялась, что Гарри ничего не менял в цветовом оформлении своей комнаты, пока она не видела.

— Мы заколдовали дверь так, что даже Альбус не сможет войти без разрешения.

Напряжение пропало так же внезапно, как и возникло. Удивление проявилось в сардоническом изгибе его губ.

— По крайней мере вы ведете себя по-слизерински. Тренироваться будете по вечерам, потому что не у всех есть несколько выходных посреди недели. — И двое глянули на Гарри, который только пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — И утром в выходные, до того как остальные проснуться.

Гарри мудро промолчал. Они с Гермионой лишились шанса поваляться в кроватях в выходные, да и Северус тоже. Ведь пара дополнительных часов сна не помогут им победить Волдеморта.

Профессор снова открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить, но в комнате с тихим хлопком появился домовой эльф. Винки была в опрятной, аккуратно выглаженной и идеально подходящей по размеру тоге из полотенца. Поднос с едой, который она несла, скрывал украшение одежки — тайные знаки родов Блэков и Поттеров.

Гермиона ко многому готовилась прошлым летом, но не ожидала, что придется разбираться еще и с нервной пьяной эльфийкой, которая воссоединилась со своим кузеном Кричером. Она неохотно признала, что Винки нужны хозяева, чтобы быть счастливой, и с тех пор оба эльфа сильно изменились. Винки и Кричер теперь присматривали за снова обжитым домом Блэков и работали в Хогвартсе, предпочитая оставаться вместе, когда это возможно.

— Господин Гарри, госпожа Гермиона, я принести вам завтрак и взять больше на случай, если профессор тоже голоден.

— Спасибо, Винки, — сказал удивленный Гарри.

— Это очень предусмотрительно, — добавила Гермиона, улыбаясь.

Она могла поклясться, что крошечное существо подмигнуло ей, перед тем как поставить поднос на столик у камина. Гермиона надеялась, что Винки более тактична, чем Добби. Иначе ей придется несладко. Гарри уже плюхнулся на диван и принялся за еду.

— Не желаете присоединиться к нам, сэр? — предложила Гермиона.

Взяв чай и круассан, Северус уселся в кресло. Гермиона расположилась рядом с Гарри и подвинула себе тарелку.

— По своему опыту знаю, — сухо сказал Северус, — даже самые услужливые домовые эльфы не станут разыскивать учеников, которые не успели позавтракать, чтобы принести им еду.

Гермиона и Гарри переглянулись. Он пожал плечами:

— Личные эльфы склонны следить за потребностями тех, о ком заботятся.

Гермиона слабо улыбнулась, когда он избежал слова «хозяин». Она знала, что дает Винки хороший дом, поэтому смогла провести обряд подчинения для измученного скитаниями эльфа.

— Возвращаетесь к былой славе, как я погляжу. Припоминаю, что Поттерам принадлежало несколько домовых эльфов.

Гарри так сильно сжал вилку в кулаке, что побелели костяшки. Гермиона разжала его пальцы и успокаивающе погладила руку. Ее тон был жестким, когда она сказала:

— Вы здесь единственный, кто знает об этом. Потому что они, а с ними и сказки, которые они могли рассказывать, были уничтожены, когда Гарри был младенцем. Одного эльфа Гарри унаследовал, хотел он того или нет, а другого спас от мучительной смерти, — она встретилась с его прожигающим взглядом и выплюнула: — Сэр.

Теперь уже Гарри сжимал ее руку. Казалось, он сейчас взорвется.

— Шесть лет в этом учреждении могли бы научить вас манерам, мисс Грейнджер, — бесстрастно сказал Снейп.

— Что-то не припомню урока по этикету, — спокойно сказала она. — Или проведете мне один на взыскании?

— Наказывать старосту девочек в первую неделю учебы? Альбус меня убьет.

Она кивнула, понимая, что удостоена извинение от Северуса. Но ему следовало бы знать, что попусту придираться к Гарри глупо.

— Учитывая ваши перспективы, это было бы весьма забавным.

— Я вернулся бы и преследовал вас до конца вашей жизни, — Северус решил поддержать беседу.

Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на Снейпа и Гермиону. Он явно не понимал, почему их настроение так резко переменилось.

— Меня пугает мысль, что я последую по стопам Олив Хорнби и буду виновата в том, что вы навсегда останетесь в Хогвартсе. Наверняка вы не хотите закончить как Миртл?

— Чтобы превратиться в Миртл, со мной должно случиться нечто из ряда вон выходящее, хуже чем смерть, — сказал Снейп с пренебрежением.

— А в Кровавого Барона? — игриво предложила Гермиона.

— Более вероятно, — сухо ответил он. — Это все?

Она довольно кивнула, считая, что отлично справилась с тем, чтобы удержать Гарри и Северуса от жестких военных действий друг против друга.

Северус вернулся к теме, от которой отвлекло появление Винки.

— На занятиях сосредоточимся на том, что я считаю самым важным. И вы должны быть готовы делать все, что я скажу.

В их взглядах показалось изумление. Северус закатил глаза, но Гермиона почти не сомневалась, что заметила мелькнувшую довольную ухмылку.

— В пределах разумного.

Старосты кивнули, такие же правила действовали на шестом курсе, но тогда они начали после Рождества. Гарри и Северус условились вести себя прилично. Гермиона и Альбус приложили все возможные усилия, чтобы добиться этого и возобновить уроки окклюменции.

Рон редко заходил. Он был далеко не слабым магом, но не умел действовать тонко и никогда не понимал их желания осваивать маггловскую самооборону. Ему нравилось раз в неделю заниматься в Армии Дамблдора, там можно было быстро изучить что-то нужное, но ежедневные тренировки его не привлекали. Гермиона едва удержалась, чтобы не спросить, что же он будет делать в школе авроров на следующий год.

Рон очень серьезно относился к команде Гриффиндора по квиддичу, и значит, он занят по вечерам и в выходные: если не тренировка, то совещание с другими игроками или разработка стратегий игры в одиночку. У него не так много свободного времени. Гермиона считала, что это им на руку. Хотя бы одна треть золотого трио ведет себя как обычно и отвлекает внимание от Гарри и Гермионы.

По словам Северуса она поняла, что их занятия теперь будут проходить чаще и потребуют больше сил.

— Просто скажите, где и когда, и мы придем, — серьезно заявил Гарри.

— Завтра в семь утра в комнате номер один.

Они снова кивнули, и Гермиона мысленно попрощалась со свободным временем, которое могла провести с книгами. Комната номер один располагалась где-то посередине между комнатами Снейпа и старост, весьма возможно, благодаря манипуляциям директорам. В большом пустом помещении можно было наколдовать все нужное для тренировок — маты, манекены, препятствия в виде деревьев, чтобы имитировать бой на открытой местности. Гермиона решила, что при первой возможности прокрадется туда, чтобы укутать пол и стены смягчающими чарами.

Северус встал.

— Прошу прощения, меня ждет директор.

Наверное, будут обсуждать, как лучше распланировать время. Гермиона решила, что лучше не откладывать и подошла к Северусу.

— Сэр, у меня просьба.

— Это как-то связано с нашим разговором?

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда искренне сомневаюсь, что вы хотите испортить мне субботнее утро, мисс Грейнджер, — холодно сказал Северус.

Ага, будто бы возможный разбор полетов у директора улучшит ему настроение.

— Гарри, — многозначительно сказала Гермиона.

Тот очень заинтересованно посмотрел на часы.

— О, уже пора? Профессор, мне можно идти?

Северус кивнул, и Гарри вышел.

— Какое непростительно коварство.

— Желаете, чтобы я пришла позже и испортила ваш субботний вечер? — настойчиво спросила она.

— Чего вы хотите, Гермиона, — спросил он смиренно и слегка удивленно.

Подавив торжествующую улыбку, она ответила:

— Вашу лабораторию для опытов. На время. У меня очень важный проект.

В школе Северус был одним из немногих, кто по праву сможет оценить ее старания. И, кажется, он готов согласиться.

— Будете работать, когда там не будет меня и пользоваться собственными запасами или предварительно оговорите со мной, какие ингредиенты вам нужны. Конечно, директор делает много поблажек своим звездным гриффиндорцам.

Гермиона прекрасно знала, что директора уже не изменить.

— Спасибо, Северус, — искренне сказала она.

Он почти улыбнулся и ушел.

Посмотрев на часы, Гермиона поняла, что Гарри совсем не притворялся. Они должны были встретиться со старостами двадцать минут назад. Она поспешила в комнату для отдыха, где Гарри стоял в окружении двадцати двух старост. Судя по приветствию шестнадцати и хитрым ухмылкам шести, он уже успел объяснить официальную причину их опоздания.

Терри, Мораг, Ханну и Драко легко было узнать издалека благодаря ярким синим волосам.

— Приятно, что ты присоединилась к нам, Грейнджер, — протянул Малфой.

В его словах она не услышала коварства. Неужели он пошутил?

— Спасибо, Малфой, — Гермиона старалась, чтобы ее голос не дрогнул. — У меня очень плотный график, но время для вас всегда найдется.

— Закончим пока с шутками, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Покажите нам расписания, которые вы составили.

И следующие сорок минут они проверяли график обходов. Сначала дважды проверили, все ли честно распределено. Старосты не слишком радовались сменам в пятницу и субботу и не рвались сопровождать учеников в Хогсмид. График обходов с воскресения по четверг согласовывали со школьным расписанием

— Если вы заболеете или не сможете патрулировать, потому что внезапно вспомнили, что на следующий день надо сдавать суперважное эссе, — слова Гарри вызвали несколько ухмылок, — можно поменяться с кем-то. Но вы должны сообщить об этом мне или Гермионе, чтобы мы знали, кто дежурит. В крайнем случае мы можем взять вашу смену на себя, но потребуем за это вашего первенца, поэтому используйте возможность с умом.

Джинни подняла руку:

— Значит, если мы решимся, сможем обращаться к вам в любое время?

Гарри закатил глаза, но ответил очень серьезно:

— Только после этого мы потребуем ваши конечности, а когда они закончатся… придумаем что-то действительно ужасное. Но это сюрприз, не хочу его портить.

Джинни рассмеялась:

— Понятно.

Гермиона продолжила:

— У нас с Гарри будет основной список. В понедельник утром я раздам дубликаты каждому. Они будут автоматически обновляться, если мы внесем изменения в ваши графики, но не наоборот. Конечно, ученики вашего факультета быстро просчитают ваше расписание, но вы не разглашайте его заранее. Или хотя бы не рассказывайте всем. Мы понимаем, что иногда вы можете что-то планировать с друзьями. График мы заколдуем, и для остальных учеников он будет казаться конспектом по истории Хогвартса.

Гарри и Джинни попытались скрыть смех неубедительным кашлем.

Гермиона многозначительно прочистила горло и продолжила.

— Не забывайте, что вы не зря патрулируете. Мы знаем, как хочется поскорее закончить обход, разделившись, но вместе безопаснее. Мы не хотим, чтобы вы пострадали из-за того, что решили побыстрее управиться.

Дальше говорили о правиле трех П — «Правильном Поведении Префектов». Это название придумал Гарри. Они напомнили, что беспричинное снятие или начисление баллов старостами недопустимы, поскольку очки можно отслеживать. И о любых расхождениях Минерва сообщит Гарри и Гермионе, которые будут разбираться со старостами. Первое правило: относиться с уважением к ученикам всех факультетов. Гарри и Гермиона в любом случае узнают о разногласиях.

— Конечно, мы тоже несем ответственность, — напомнила Гермиона. — Если у кого-то будут проблемы с нами, которые вы сами не в силах решить, смело жалуйтесь профессору Снейпу.

Все услышали, как Гарри пробормотал:

— Потому что я сплю и вижу, как отрабатываю взыскания, до тех пор пока мне не стукнет двадцать.

Старосты захихикали, и Гермиона с радостью осознала, что слизеринцы, похоже, не собираются плести интриги. Конечно, они с Гарри будут очень осторожными, но случится может всякое.

— Если мы кому-то понадобимся, у нас есть личные комнаты. Наверное, вы удивитесь, но они расположены в самом сердце подземелий.

Послышались изумленные возгласы.

— Мы в самом пекле войны, — продолжил Гарри, — и Хогвартсу нужно быть единым. Давно пора покончить с глупыми факультетскими предрассудками.

— Мы не ждем, что вы сразу забудете предыдущие годы и свои разногласия, — добавила Гермиона, — но надеемся, что вы сможете смириться с ними и исполнять обязанности старост со всей ответственностью. Есть вопросы?

Смелых не оказалось, и собрание закончилось. Гермиона попросила синеволосых старост остаться и дождалась, пока остальные выйдут. Джинни тоже задержалась, помахав на прощание Эндрю.

— Я не собираюсь ждать, пока буду готова отдать своего первенца. Пошли смотреть вашу нору в подземельях?

Гарри рассмеялся, а Гермиона предложила идти без нее. Гарри и Джинни явно было интересно, почему она оставила этих четырех, да и самим синеволосым старостам тоже.

— Хочешь сделать колдографию для потомков, Грейнджер? — нетерпеливо спросил Драко.

— Скорее наоборот, — ответила она. — Профессор Тонкс была достаточно любезна, чтобы не запрещать нам снимать ее чары. Поскольку вы все старосты и находитесь под моей опекой, я позабочусь о вашем внешнем виде. Заклинание профессора рассеется в понедельник. Я предпочла бы оставить все как есть, но выбор за вами.

— Ты оставишь Уизела с синими волосами, если можешь исправить это? — скептически спросил Драко.

— Разве я помогла ему? — многозначительно спросила она. — Но если находчивые старосты решили эту проблему самостоятельно, мне нет до этого дела.

Драко искривил губы.

— Думаю, многие из вас обнаружили, что заклинания нельзя снять раньше времени и традиционные окрашивающие заклинания на него никак не влияют.

Старосты кивнули.

— Поэтому мне не удастся вернуть вашим волосам первоначальный цвет как таковой. Этого не случится, пока заклинание профессора Тонкс не рассеется. Однако то же самое заклинание во второй раз покрасит волосы поверх синего. С вашего позволения я наколдую ваш натуральный цвет, и вы будете выглядеть абсолютно нормально. Я сниму его сразу после того, как исчезнет заклятие профессора, никто даже не заметит разницы.

— А почему ты просто не научишь нас этому заклинанию? — спросил Драко с подозрением.

— Чтобы оно подействовало лучше и полнее сымитировало заклинание профессора Тонкс, нужно чтобы заклинатель был один. Просто пройдете через эту дверь. Или вы считаете, что я задумала что-то плохое?

Лицо Драко ничего не выражало, и Гермиона невербально заколдовала дверь.

— Ну же, смелее.

Добровольцев не оказалось.

— Ханна?

Староста Хаффлпаффа застыла, но через мгновение кивнула и, расправив плечи, прошла через дверной проем. Ничего не изменилось, и остальные с сомнением посмотрели на Гермиону.

— Имитация заклинания профессора Тонкс. Дайте ей пару часов. Терри? Мораг?

Они последовали за Ханной, обернулись к Гермионе и Драко, поблагодарили и вышли.

— Могу убрать перед тем, как ты уйдешь, — она обратилась к Малфою. Он должен выбрать сам.

— Черт, после этого я точно буду с красно-золотыми волосами, — пробормотал Драко и вышел.

Гермиона сняла чары и встретилась с ним в коридоре. Слизеринец открыл было рот.

— Мы можем пропустить угрозы и благодарности и принять это как должное, — предложила она.

Он ухмыльнулся, слегка кивнул и зашагал прочь. Покачав головой, она направилась в подземелья, радуясь, что они с Драко не пошли одной дорогой.

Гермиона обнаружила друзей в ванной. Гарри как раз заканчивал рассказывать, как их комнаты воспринял Рон. Смеясь, Джинни повернулась к Гермионе:

— Так я вас больше не увижу в гостиной Гриффиндора?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я завалила половину гостиной своими книгами, — улыбнулась Гермиона.

— То есть девять десятых комнаты? — откашлялся Гарри, хитро улыбаясь.

— Чаю? — предложила Гермиона Джинни, но та покачала головой.

— Шутишь? Я должна спешить. Расскажу гриффиндорцам, что с вами все в порядке, прежде чем они пошлют спасательный отряд.

— Ты не заблудишься? — спросила Гермионы.

— Гарри объяснил, как выбраться, — ответила Джинни, остановившись у двери.

Когда она вышла, горгулья появилась снова.

— Зачем тебе понадобилось оставлять этих четырех? — сразу же спросил Гарри.

— Что? — рассеяно спросила Гермиона.

Но одурачить Гарри не получилось. Она пошла в свою спальню собирать книги.

Когда молчание затянулось, Гермиона посмотрела на него. Гарри прислонился к косяку, однако его пронзительный взгляд смягчал намек на улыбку.

— Когда-нибудь я выясню.

Она только пожала плечами, возвращаясь к домашней работе.

— Я снова потеряю тебя среди книг?

Она кивнула.

— Пойду гляну, чем занимается Рон. Встретимся позже.

Она снова кивнула и погрузилась в работу.

Где-то после восьми Гарри, подпрыгивая, вошел в гостиную. Он выглядел слишком бодрым.

— Хорошие новости!

Гермиона поняла бровь, чтобы показать, что слушает.

— Рон и Лаванда снова встречаются.

Их роман нельзя было назвать бурным, хотя Рон очень вспыльчив, а Лаванда слишком эмоциональна. Скорее так им было удобнее. Они снова начинали встречаться, когда оба хотели этого. Гермиона никогда не считала это серьезным, да и Гарри тоже.

— Недоумеваю, почему тебя это так сильно радует, — сухо сказала она.

— Они снова вместе. Он будет занят. Мы могли бы трахаться, как кролики, и ему было бы все равно. Можно быть спокойным по поводу его расследования.

Гермиона улыбнулась его энтузиазму и сложила учебники и пергаменты, даже не вытаскивая записки о Непорочных. Она прекрасно все помнила и знала, что старый друг не будет требовать документального подтверждения.

Он настаивал, что сначала нужно выпить чая, совершенно справедливо решив, что Гермиона несколько часов ничего не ела. Гарри хотел быть уверен, что она не упадет в голодный обморок, когда доберется до особо важной информации. И небрежно бросил, что четверо побывавших на ЗОТИ старост уже не ходят с синими волосами, но удивленно покачал головой, когда Гермиона намекнула, что не понимает, о чем речь.

Винки принесла фруктовое ассорти. И Гермиона с Гарри устроились на противоположных концах дивана, устроив между собой баррикаду из чайных кружек. Теперь Гарри позволил ей говорить.

— Сначала хочу сказать, — она слегка поморщилась, — что не в восторге от неопределенности всей информации, которую собрала.

— Ты не будешь в восторге, даже если сама опросишь основателей.

Она пожала плечами, ухмыляясь.

— Может, и нет. Но многое действительно скрыли, похоже, информацию мы получаем из вторых рук в лучшем случае.

— Так ты выяснила, как так случилось, почему это мы?

— В общем или псевдонаучными терминами? — спросила она, а когда Гарри храбро кивнул, продолжила: — Человеческие существа чрезвычайно сложные. У волшебников это усугубляется магией. Она пронизывает нас, взаимодействует с нашими немагическими системами, позволяя творить необыкновенное. Повышение либидо — всего лишь вид взаимодействия магии с организмом. Когда ведьмы и колдуны достигают подросткового возраста, их волшебная сила растет и видоизменятся, пока не достигнет своей окончательной силы в семнадцать лет. До совершеннолетия бушующая магия взаимодействует с гормонами, что рано или поздно приводит юношей и девушек к сексу.

— Ты говоришь так, будто у них нет выбора, — скривился Гарри.

— Я бы не сказала «нет выбора», — нахмурилась она, — но меня это тоже тревожит. Так или иначе, на них действует не внешняя сила. Я знаю, что есть много магглов, которые утверждают, будто испытали подобные порывы без магического вмешательства.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— После одного полового акта, — продолжила она, — пыл, к счастью, утихает, и у волшебников нет необходимости заниматься сексом как можно чаще до наступления совершеннолетия. Похоже, как только магия успешно направляет сексуальные импульсы в нужное русло, она переключается на что-то другое. Вот как-то так подавляющее большинство ведьм и магов переживают половое созревание.

— Но мы — не часть этого большинства, — ответил он и поморщился, будто вспомнил Чжоу Чанг.

— Нет. И в своих источниках я не обнаружила однозначного ответа, почему. Если бы он был, властолюбцы разработали бы план и эксплуатировали детей. — Она вздохнула и перешла к чистой теории: — Насколько я понимаю, баланс между волшебными и неволшебными составляющими решающий. И еще время. Каждый из нас получает всю свою магическую силу, как только исполняется семнадцать. Не в полночь дня рождения, а ровно через семнадцать лет после рождения. До того наши тела отсчитывают годы или минуты, пока мы достигнем нужного уровня развития и не станем взрослыми волшебниками.

Она видела замешательство Гарри, поэтому решила показать на примере.

— Знаешь, когда мне исполнилось семнадцать?

Гарри немного смутил неожиданный вопрос, он слегка запаниковал, испугавшись, что что-то напутает, но через мгновение выдавил:

— 19 сентября 1996 года.

— Юридически, — согласилась она и попыталась сдержать усмешку, когда увидела облегчение на лице Гарри. — Но я использовала хроновот, и это внесло некоторые коррективы. Биологически, по моим подсчетам, мое совершеннолетие наступило примерно 19 декабря прошлого года. Вообще-то, это могло бы быть на двадцать два дня раньше, если бы весь май я не провела в больничном крыле, окаменевшая.

Гарри смотрел на нее большим глазами.

— В одной из книг Блэков я нашла неподтвержденное предположение, что дети не должны использовать хроновороты. Влияние на организм не описано, но я задумалась, не была ли наглядным примером этой теории. Временно биологический и магический возраст будто был отключен, и действующий на всех импульс не сработал или я не почувствовала его последствий так сильно, как остальные. Я очень легко могу взять под контроль любые желания… — и тихо добавила: — Слава Богу.

По выражению лица Гарри Гермиона поняла, что он расслышал ее слова.

— А со мной что? Я же не пользовался хроноворотом, как ты.

— Но ведь ты его использовал. Даже те несколько часов исказили твою магию и отсчет времени до семнадцатилетия хотя бы на чуть-чуть. Думаю, что в твоем случае еще повлияла одержимость Волдемортом.

— А я знал, что это его вина, — пробормотал Гарри, скривившись.

— Пока тебе было меньше семнадцати, ты был одержим взрослым колдуном. Когда он проникал в твой разум и контролировал тебя, это могло замыкать обычные связи между магией и гормонами. Когда он овладевал тобой, ты становился взрослым. Возможно, эта связь была установлена еще тогда, когда ты был ребенком. И обмен, который произошел между Волдемортом и тобой-младенцем, постоянно нарушал нормальное волшебное развитие. Но я не уверена.

— А как насчет Джинни? — запротестовал он. — И она была одержима Волдемортом.

Гермиона обрадовалась, что Гарри так четко следит за ее мыслями.

— Я не говорю, что каждый, у кого эти импульсы были каким-то способом прерваны, стал Непорочным. Заниматься сексом или нет — всегда остается выбором человека. Я не уверена, мог ли шестнадцатилетний Риддл повлиять на Джинни настолько, хотя вполне вероятно, в этом возрасте он уже не был девственником. Так что все может быть. Но тут дело спорное, ведь она занималась сексом до совершеннолетия. То же самое касается Колина и Джастина, если говорить об окаменении. Возможно, на нас так повлияли накопленные эффекты, потому что мы пережили намного больше, чем нормальные люди. С другой стороны, мы единственные, кто использовал хроноворот в столь юном возрасте. Возможно, это и было решающим. В любом случаем, мы с тобой, как и Джинни, Колин и Джастин имеем свободную волю решать, заниматься сексом или нет. Мы выбрали одно, они — другое.

— Думаешь, так просто? — спросил он с сомнением.

Гермиона только пожала плечами.

— Воспитанные магглами волшебники, возможно, менее предрасположены к сексу в столь юном возрасте, чем те, кто вырос в магических семьях. Ведьмы и колдуны традиционно быстрее теряют девственность. Многие женятся и создают семьи раньше, чем магглы. Не знаю, чувствуют ли они дополнительные импульсы, но скорее всего следуют многолетней традиции. Помнишь, как все отреагировали, когда Кингсли затронул эту тему во время собрания? Похоже, желания действительно очень мощные.

Гарри слегка ухмыльнулся.

— У нас с тобой эти потребности были прерваны каким-то временным, психическим и физическим вмешательством, не имели традиционного фона и случились посреди войны против безумца. Возможно, повлияло одно из этих событий. Но в нашем случае, кажется, будто все обстоятельства сошлись против нас. И вот что получилось. Я не настаиваю, что прорицания — всего лишь гнилая чушь. Мы же знаем, сколько пророчеств хранится в отделе тайн. Но не буду спорить, что судьбы не существует. Мы каждый день делаем выбор, но двигаемся в том направление, которое нам дано.

— А мне не нужно проверить тебя на империус? — подразнил ее Гарри. — Убедится, что Трелони не поджидала тебя в темном углу и не прокляла.

— Не волнуйся. Я уверена, что на 99,9% она мошенница. Думаю, ты не хочешь втягивать меня в неприятности с вереницей самоисполняющихся пророчеств. Продолжим?

Он махнул рукой — давай.

— На самом дел,е это все, что я смогла найти. Еще мы, похоже, влюбились в людей, с которыми не смогли сблизиться для первого раза.

Услышав ее слова, Гарри кивнул, его щеки слегка порозовели.

— Я не уверена, что желание сделать этот первый раз особенным говорит о нашем маггловском воспитании. Возможно, другие магглорожденные чувствовали то же самое, либо их гормоны возобладали, либо они сами нашли своих особенных людей раньше.

— И это возвращает нас к твоим словам о том, что колдуны и ведьмы рано вступают в браки, сразу же после школы. Есть еще и чистокровные, обрученные с рождения.

Гермиона кивнула.

— По крайней мере нам не пришлось жениться в четырнадцать лет, — закатил глаза Гарри.

— Но ведь это объясняет, почему феномен Непорочных — тайна, — отметила Гермиона. — Ранние браки не допускали их появления. А те, кто не спешил создавать семью, возможно, не оставались целомудренным. Хотя мы не можем знать о количестве Непорочных до того времени, как Визенгамот принял соответствующий декрет. Но пока это только домыслы.

— Значит, мы можем всю ночь ходить вокруг да около, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, — если сейчас не смиримся, что обстоятельства были против нас тогда и сейчас.

Она пожала плечами и кивнула.

— В книгах я не нашла ничего о последней Непорочной, которую упоминал Альбус, и как она осталась чистой. Возможно, это было утрачено, или у нее хватило такта не рассказывать. Как бы я ни выступала за публикацию подобной информации, даже я не стала бы печать свои теории, когда этот балаган закончится.

—Чтобы ни у кого не возникла блестящая идея? — кивнул Гарри.

— Точно. Одна из очень древних книг Блэков подробнее описывает резню детей, которую упоминал Альбус. Это случилось больше семиста лет назад, и имя волшебника не названо. Автор отмечает, что не подарит этому человеку удовольствия быть известным потомкам. Дети как раз направлялись вереницей в Хогвартс, когда он напал и схватил учеников первого, второго и третьего курса. Около сотни. Он… сразу уничтожил тех, кто успел потерять девственность, и, как говорил Альбус, в конечном счете медленно убил остальных.

— Так он собирался держать их годами? — Гарри в ужасе посмотрел на нее.

— Думаю, захватить их такими юными было единственным способом добыть как можно больше потенциальных Непорочных. — Гермиона покачала головой, пытаясь прогнать навязчивые картинки. — Волшебный мир был полон решимости не допустить подобной трагедии снова, и информацию скрыли. Я нашла только туманные ссылки в других книгах, где резню детей описывают как массовое убийство учеников Хогвартса без причины. Непорочные стали мифом, и молодым ведьмам и колдунам советуют следовать естественным желаниям, чтобы защитить. Ты заметил, что не только Рон считал Непорочных мифом? Артур, Молли и Тонкс — тоже. Возможно, так было и с Кингсли до того, как он узнал о свитке. Альбус слышал о последнем Непорочном. Визенгамот даже вынес постановление, но потом это превратили в легенду.

Гарри смотрел вдаль, стиснув зубы. Когда он заговорил, его голос был твердым.

— Значит, мы будем виноваты в том, что Том выяснит, а мир узнает снова.

— Гарри, Министерство уже знает. — Она покачала головой. — Это всего лишь вопрос времени. Поговорят и успокоятся, как и в прошлый раз. — Когда ее слова не подействовали, она добавила категорично: — Лично я не позволю никому, а меньше всего Волдеморту, приказывать, когда мне заниматься сексом. Но если ты хочешь покончить с этим, я вся твоя.

Он блеснул глазами и рассмеялся:

— Думаешь, я смогу использовать этот приемчик с Драко?

— Успокоился? — выражение ее лица смягчилось.

— Ага. Еще чаю?

— Давай.

Они снова взяли по кружке. Гарри рассматривал ароматный напиток в своих руках, а потом промолвил:

— Ты говорила, что у злого чувака был способ проверять детей.

— Эти чары требуют крови, — кивнула она. — Другие способы мне неизвестны, поэтому предположу, что наша магия нас защищает.

— Значит, когда-то кто-то придет за нашей кровью, — вздохнул он.

— К сожалению, да. Но надеюсь, что смогу придумать, как заставить нашу кровь дать отрицательный результат на девственность. Что-то вроде внутренней маскировки. Нельзя позволить кому бы то ни было получить нашу кровь, но если не получится, попробуем и этот вариант. Конечно, это совершенно незаконно.

— Дай мне знать, когда займешься исследованием, и вся моя кровь — твоя, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Думаю, придется задуматься еще о сыворотках правды. Если мы можем противостоять империусу, слабые зелья на нас особо не подействуют. Меня больше волнует веритасерум. Думаю, и Скримджер, и Волдеморт могут легко достать зелье. И если застанут нас врасплох, скорее всего мы выболтаем информацию быстрее, чем сможем остановить себя.

— Но у тебя есть решение, — уверенно сказал Гарри, когда она умокла.

— План. Нужно тщательно следить за едой и питьем, где это возможно. Существует противоядие, но вряд ли мы его найдем, если оно вдруг срочно понадобится. — И она выговорила на одном дыхании: — Предлагаювыработатьимунитет.

Гарри непонимающе моргнул:

— Что?

— Думаю, нам следовало бы выработать иммунитет, — повторила она с паузами.

— Для веритасерума?

Она кивнула.

— Если я ошибаюсь, поправь меня. Разве привыкание не вырабатывается путем употребления с каждым разом больших доз в течение некоторого времени? — он говорил уверенно, чувствуя, что не ошибся в определении, но не мог понять, как это возможно.

Гермиона снова кивнула, и его брови взлетели вверх от удивления.

— Ты хочешь добровольно и регулярно употреблять веритасерум?

— Я хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой был иммунитет, — поправила она. — Привыкание — очень маггловское понятие. Волшебники всегда сосредотачиваются на изготовлении противоядия. Да и все прекрасно знают, как строго контролируется это зелье.

— А как мы его достанем?

Гермиона хитро посмотрела на него.

— Так ты уже приготовила, — Гарри ухмыльнулся, а она откинулась на подушки. — Ну конечно.

— Профессор Снейп написал статью о последствиях использования веритасерума. Я убедилась, что это безопасно.

— Наверное, я пожалею, что спросил об этом, — вздохнул он, — но объясни.

Она поджала под себя ноги и попыталась собраться с мыслями, чтобы как можно яснее выразить свою мысль:

— Смотри, когда доза веритасерума попадает в организм, зелье взаимодействует с телом и магией. Ослабляет ментальные запреты и инстинкт самосохранения, заставляет отвечать на вопросы. И не просто отвечать, а отвечать правдиво. — Гермиона замолчала. Увидев понимающий кивок, продолжила: — Если получишь слишком маленькую дозу, сможешь успешно бороться с действием зелья. Магически обусловленное желание говорить останется, но слабее. И тебе удастся сопротивляться, особенно для того, чтобы сохранить важную информацию. В любом случае со временем действие веритасерума проходит, и правду говорить больше не нужно.

— Когда доза слишком велика, тебе повезет, если ты впадешь в кому на время, пока зелье не утратит силу и не выведется из системы. Если не повезет, оно отравит, и ты умрешь, — продолжила она.

Гарри снова кивнул, его лицо омрачилось. И она вспомнила, как Северус однажды угрожал ему веритасерумом.

— Но дозировка всегда стандартная. Веритасерум воздействует на тебя и твою магию. Другие факторы, вроде веса тела, не влияют на количество зелья. Три капли — для взрослых магов. Две — для детей от одиннадцати до семнадцати. Не стоит давать веритасерум младшим, потому что их магия недостаточно развита, чтобы предотвратить негативные последствия, и, кроме того, очень легко передозировать.

По понятным причинам Гарри выглядел обеспокоенным:

— Ты уверена, что не передозируешь?

— Предполагаю, — кивнула она, — нужно заставить наши организмы требовать более высокую дозу, чем обычно. Мы будем употреблять зелье небольшими порциями день за днем, медленно увеличивая дозу, пока не увидим, что можем выдерживать без побочных эффектов. Пока не дойдем до стандартной дозы. Но мы поднимем наш порог, приучив тело и магию взаимодействовать нормально даже с дозой в три капли. И сможем врать.

— Но если использовать большую дозу, придется говорить правду.

— Теоретически кто-то сможет подобрать правильную дозу для нас, но тут есть сложность. Все знают, что дозировка веритасерума стандартна и если использовать на каплю больше — последует смерть. И даже если они узнают, что мы провернули, придется долго подбирать дозировку. Не думаю, что кто-то будет так стараться.

— А если не сработает?

— Откажемся от плана. Но я думаю, сработает. — Ее нумерологические расчеты предполагали это. — Я могу начать первой.

Гарри покачал головой, озорно улыбнувшись.

— Думаю, нам лучше следовать этому безумному плану вместе, — вздохнул он. — Мы же будем принимать веритасерум только вечером, да? После тренировки со Снейпом.

— Ну, я же не самоубийца, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Конечно, после. И у меня под рукой будет противоядие, на случай, если нас вызовут. А когда иммунитет появится, с нами будет все в порядке.

— Твои бы слова… — проворчал Гарри и махнул ей: — Ладно. Иди вытаскивай бутылку.

— Что? — удивилась она.

— Ты говорила, вечером. Сейчас вечер. Никогда не откладывай на завтра. Да?

— Да-да. — И она поспешила за зельем.

Они договорились ограничиться первым курсом, чтобы не обидеть друг друга ненароком, и приняли по четверти капли.

Гермиона обнаружила, что может назвать Биннса любимым профессором, а Гарри рассказывал, как ненавидел квиддич и обожал зелья. Они дико хохотали, и Гермиона подумала, что несдержанность, как побочный эффект, может стать проблемой. Но теперь они могли лгать, а это самое важное. Завтра нужно проверить, подействует ли зелье так же.

Поскольку было уже поздно, а встреча с Северус назначена на семь утра, они решили пойти спать. Переодевшись в пижамы, еще раз встретились в гостиной. Гарри чмокнул Гермиону в щечку и поблагодарил за все. Гермиона удивленно моргнула и поспешила успокоить, что это было нетрудно.

Перед сном Гермиона думала, что, возможно, зря беспокоится из-за побочного эффекта. Если это немного расслабит Гарри, так даже лучше.

Вскоре она уснула и проснулась уже к четырем утра. Она очень хотела побывать в лесу, будто ее что-то тянуло туда. Гермионе казалось, что она не была там гораздо дольше, чем два месяца. И вот теперь мечтала очутиться под тенистыми деревьями. Она не могла больше ждать.


	6. Глава 5 Первый шаг

Глава 5. Первый шаг

Гермиона встала, умылась, надела джинсы, свитер, теплые носки и кеды. Палочку положила в ножны на правой руке — так, чтобы от легкого движения та соскальзывала прямо в ладонь. Гарри подарил ей это заранее, на день рождения, летом после шестого курса. Подарок сразу же пригодился, потому что тренировать боевые заклинания приходилось постоянно.

Теперь выбраться из замка было гораздо проще, чем на первом курсе. Как и Альбус, Гермиона больше не нуждалась в мантии, чтобы стать невидимой. В полном магии Хогвартсе это было особенно просто, хотя и за его границами ей удавалось скрыться от глаз.

За последние пару лет Гермиона научилась понимать свою и окружающую ее магию. Они с Гарри могли ощущать присутствие других магов, они словно видели само ядро волшебства в человеке.

Теперь, когда они осознали свой источник магии и то, как его воспринимают другие, замаскироваться было легко. Гермиона могла так скрыть свое волшебство, чтобы стать незаметной для других магов. И для колдовства ей не требовались палочка и заклинания. Она становилась невидимой, бесшумной, и даже животные не чуяли ее запаха.

Так замаскироваться получалось не у всех, и Гермиона подозревала, что беспалочковая магия была подвластна только сильным волшебникам. Теоретически можно было скрыть себя от чужих глаз, использовать заглушающие чары и разработать заклинание, уничтожающее запах — конечно, весьма сомнительно, что кто-то будет так стараться, — но если не спрятать ядро магии, эффект будет неполный.

Невидимая Гермиона легко выбралась через потайной ход. Эти туннели в подземельях укутывали мощные чары, видимо, Салазар не хотел, чтобы за ним кто-то следил. Используя свои силы и способности Фоукса, Гермиона могла незамеченной выходить из замка. Возле подножия замка тоже были следящие чары, но те она свободно миновала, быстро пересекла лужайку и двинулась к лесу.

Через несколько минут она достигла опушки, и теперь ее никто не мог увидеть. Промелькнула вспышка белого, и перед Гермионой возникла Кастина, такая белоснежная, что резало глаза. Наверное, это и был истинный белый цвет.

_«__Кастина, я скучала по тебе»._

Белоснежная красавица подошла ближе и нежно ткнулась носом в ее подбородок. Гермиона приобняла кобылу за шею и прижалась лицом к изумительно мягкой шерсти. Каждый раз, касаясь ее, Гермиона думала, что реальность всегда приятнее памяти о шелковистом мехе.

_«Берит,_ — единорожиха использовала имя, которым она и все стадо называли Гермиону, — _очень рада видеть тебя снова. Побегаешь со мной?»_

Кивнув в ответ, Гермиона отступила, чтобы оставить достаточно места. Когда она трансформировалась, Кастина сорвалась с места быстрее пули. С радостным ржанием Гермиона последовала за ней, земля летела из-под золотых копыт.

Когда что-то потянуло ее в лес впервые, Гермиона забеспокоилась. Это случилось в начале шестого курса. Прежде она не чувствовал ничего подобного. Гермиона не знала ни одного заклятия, которое могло бы сотворить такое, но инстинкт подсказывал, что опасности нет. Однако внезапное странной силы желание идти в Запретный лес само по себе тревожило. Очень странно.

Гермиона сопротивлялась несколько дней, а потом догадалась спросить Фоукса. Он только рассмеялся:

_«Самое время. Иди, милая, там тебе нечего бояться»._

Феникс успокоил ее, и Гермиона прислушалась к инстинктам. Ее буквально притянуло на лесную полянку. Гермиона ждала очень долго, уже пожалела, что послушала Фоукса и всерьез задумалась: а вдруг появится что-то большое и страшное и сожрет ее… Но все опасения улетучились, когда перед ней возник самый красивый, величественный и большой единорог, которого она когда-либо видела.

Кастина, как и Фоукс, обладала способностью к ментальной речи и всегда с радостью общалась с Гермионой.

_«Привет, малышка,_ — тепло сказала она. — _Как тебе удалось так долго противостоять моему зову? Осторожность — признак мудрости, но тебе не следует бояться меня»._

_«Знаю,_ — Гермиона не могла объяснить себе, откуда в ней такая уверенность, но совсем не сомневалась в словах единорога. — _Почему ты звала меня?»_

_«Тебе пора войти в лес и встретиться со своим табуном. Иди». _

И Гермиона взобралась на спину грациозно приклонивший колени кобылы без колебаний и мыслей о том, как будет возвращаться в замок. Тогда, на шестом курсе, она осознавала: единорог знает, что она девственница, и считает ее достойной присоединиться к ним. Но, видимо, Кастина понимала природу Гермиону лучше, чем она сама, и присматривала за Непорочными в Хогвартсе.

Кастина готова была отвечать на любые вопросы, и Гермиона спрашивала обо всем, что ее волновало.

Кастина — вожак табуна единорогов, обитающих в Запретном лесу. Они повиновались ей, а она в свою очередь их защищала. Табун охранял лес, хотя не совсем так, как люди могли себе представить. В конце концов, люди не были частью леса. Гарри и Рон могли бы сказать, что акромантулам здесь не место, но единороги считали иначе. Гигантские пауки обосновались на своей территории, крайне редко осмеливались выходить за ее пределы и жили мирно с табуном. Единороги прекрасно ладили и с другими магическими животными, которых люди опасались.

Кастина еще раз познакомила Гермиону с кентаврами. Все прошло лучше, чем в первый раз. Единороги и кентавры хорошо уживались рядом, потому что были самыми разумными среди магических существ и имели схожую природу.

Они говорили немного, ведь кентавры отличались немногословностью, были очень воспитанными и всегда приходили на помощь по зову. Магориан и кентавры, которые атаковали Гермиону с Гарри на пятом курсе, когда она привела к ним Амбридж, даже выдавили что-то похожее на извинение. И объяснили, что тогда не осознали, как дети нуждаются в помощи.

Гермиона не совсем понимала поведение кентавров, до того времени, как Армия Дамблдора не начала практиковаться в анимагии. Друзья — но больше, конечно, Гермиона — задумались над этим с предыдущего лета, когда Рон небрежно бросил, как бы это могло пригодиться Невиллу в битве. Если, скажем, ему сломают нос, он мог бы трансформироваться в зверя и бороться дальше.

В сентябре она сказала Гарри, Рону, Джинни, Невиллу и Луне, что посреди семестра нужно будет заняться теорией. Они читали книги, пробовали необходимые техники медитации, практиковались в заклинаниях, пока не освоили пасы палочкой и правильную интонацию.

После Рождества Гермиона решила, что они могут, наконец, пробовать трансформироваться. У Джинни и Луны СОВы на носу, Рон был очень увлечен квиддичным сезоном… Казалось, если они не начнут сейчас, придется надолго отложить обучение анимагии.

Когда они впервые медитировали, чтобы определить свое животное, Гермиона с удивлением и огорчением осознала, что не будет даже пытаться. Совсем недавно она научилась прислушиваться к своим инстинктам и повиновалась в этот раз. Хотя и очень расстроилась, ведь она не смогла достичь того, что удалось ее друзьям

Только в лесу с Кастиной ее наконец-то осенило. Ее место в табуне, с другими единорогами. Что случилось бы, если бы она превратилась в присутствии других волшебников? Гермиона читала, что трансформация в магических животных крайне редкое явление, и теперь начала подозревать, почему. Видимо, Непорочные имели необходимую силу и ту особенную чистоту. Но уверенности в этом не было.

Но гипотеза объясняла, почему не только она не увидела свою анимагическую форму. Гарри четко следовал инструкциям. И хотя он был одним из самых сильных волшебников своего времени, с ним ничего не произошло. Теперь Гермиона поняла, что он был будто заблокирован — он мог быть Непорочным, и до достижения семнадцатилетия его что-то сдерживало. Предположительно, только утратившие чистоту или истинные Непорочные могли стать анимагами. Гермиона подумала, что их с Гарри животные формы могли бы быть обычными, если бы они потеряли чистоту до семнадцатилетия. Надо бы в этом году убедить друга попробовать еще раз.

Наверное, он также страдал из-за провала, как и она. Гермиона злилась, потому что не смогла достичь трансформации, как те, кто учился хуже ее. А Гарри очень болезненно пережил то, что не повторил успех отца, ставшего анимагом на пятом курсе. Общая беда еще больше сплотила их, если это можно так назвать, пока четверо их друзей тренировались и исследовали мир в своих новых формах.

Остальным удалось превратиться, несмотря на школьную суету, плотное расписание и личную жизнь. Гермиона прикусила язык, когда Рон стал анимагом, чтобы не наболтать лишнего, когда рыжий идиот пытался ее успокоить. Конечно, он был хорошим другом, но если делал что-то лучше нее, сразу окружал себя аурой превосходства, и порой Гермионе просто хотелось оторвать ему голову.

Немного помогло, совсем чуточку, что он превратился последним из группы и стал точно таким же мелким тявкающим терьером, как и его патронус. Конечно, он хотел, чтобы это было гордое и впечатляющее животное, но такая собачонка очень гармонировала с его характером.

А вот животная форма Невилла застала врасплох, как и то, что он трансформировался раньше всех — в конце февраля. Он не играл в квиддич, ему не нужно было сдавать СОВы, после сражения в Отделе Тайн он наконец получил собственную палочку и только увеличил свои силы. В своей анимагической форме Невиллу было бесполезно прятаться, однако, будучи гигантским бурым медведем, он прекрасно мог защитить себя и друзей. Луна и Рон теперь не беспокоились, что на них кто-то нападет, если они будут гулять по окрестностям. Кто осмелится зацепить зайца и крошечного терьера в компании с огромным косолапым медведем?

Луна трансформировалась в середине марта. Как и Рон, она преобразовалась в животное своего патронуса. Необъяснимо, как мечтательна девушка стала быстрым зайцем. Это казалось неуместным, но она очень радовалась и верила, что теперь увидит тех удивительных существ, о которых столько рассказывала. Когда друзья впервые взялись за изучение анимагии, кто-то пошутил, что если они в чем-то ошибутся, Луна превратится в морщерогого кизляка.

Никто не удивился, когда Джинни превратилась в птицу. Коричневый сокол не вписывался в школьную жизнь так же хорошо, как сипуха, но сокол, взмывающий в небо первого апреля, не выглядел неуместно. Друзья взяли с Джинни обещание, что она будет летать только на территории Хогвартса, зная, как заманчиво для нее расправить крылья и свободно парить. Она решила не рисковать, хотя обожала полеты. Они все пострадали в Отделе Тайн и никто не сомневался: змеелицый маньяк готов на все, чтобы поймать кого-нибудь из окружения Гарри Поттера.

И раньше анимагам недолго удавалось ускользать от регистрации, а тем более в такие неспокойные времена, поэтому друзья решили не делиться ни с кем своими успехами. Они проводили время в Выручай-комнате, изучая свои животные формы. Гермиона предостерегала, что бродить снаружи опасно, потому что их могут поймать или сообщить в Министерство о новых анимагах. Ее слова часто воспринимали как зависть, что она не может присоединиться к ним.

Она была уверена в своей безопасности, потому что очень мало зверей даже в самой чаще Запретного леса осмелились бы напасть на единорога без причины. Рога белоснежных животных были смертоносным, а копыта — не менее страшным оружием. Единороги нападали только тогда, когда их провоцировали, поэтому Гермиона могла гулять по лесу почти свободно, когда ей вздумается.

И теперь у нее был табун, который всегда придет на помощь, если она попадет в беду. Ее противнику пришлось бы сойтись с тремя дюжинами вооруженных рогами магических тварей, готовых защищать свою сестру. Гермиона сомневалась, что Невилл, Рон, Луна и Джинни смогли бы обеспечить ей такую безопасность.

Вначале Кастина или другие единороги присоединялись к ней, их забавляла Гермиона, несущаяся галопом будто у нее на хвосте стая бешеных оборотней в полнолуние. Но так она боролась с эмоциональным напряжением и после шальных скачек возвращалась в замок отдохнувшей и достигнувшей мира с самой собой.

После того как Гермиона впервые успешно трансформировалась под чутким руководством Кастины, она узнала, что должна периодически превращаться, и, кроме того, некоторые черты ее животной сути передадутся человеческой. Подобное не происходило в немагических превращениях — Минерва никогда не гонялась за мышами в человеческом обличье. Гермиона читала и наблюдала у знакомых анимагов, что многие трансформировались время от времени, чтобы просто отдохнуть, но никогда не чувствовали внезапной потребности стать животным.

Гермиона впервые преобразовалась в феврале на шестом курсе, и она очень хотела рассказать другим, что именно она была первой. Но это желание казалось таким глупым. И тогда же она обнаружила, что может меньше есть и спать без вреда для здоровья.

Четыре часа сна или около того давали ей столько отдыха, как раньше восемь , и если она забывала о еде, углубившись в учебу, все равно чувствовала себя нормально. Гермиона считала это преимуществом, однако иногда она нуждалась в том, чтобы порезвиться в своем анимагическом обличии. Но, поскольку все равно хотелось навестить Кастину и табун, Гермиона не думала, что это недостаток.

Единороги не ели в традиционном смысле этого слова, они питались солнечным, лунным и звездным светом. Если заточить их куда-нибудь, лишить всех источников энергии, это рано или поздно убьет их. Единороги пили воду, которую очищали, погружая в ручей свой рог. Возможно, так появилась легенда о том, что рог единорога защищает от яда. Однако это свойство пропадало, когда животное сбрасывало рог, что случалось каждые десять лет у взрослых особей.

Все лето Гермиона провела на площади Гриммо, вдали от Хогвартса, и пыталась — с переменным успехом — больше есть и спать, как обычный человек. Но все равно приходилось трансформироваться и питаться, как единороги. Она не рисковала появляться в Запретном лесу, да и не готова объяснять, как очутилась там. Аппарировать прямо туда она не могла, хотя это было бы идеально. Запретный лес был естественной мертвой зоной, исключающей аппарацию, использование порт-ключей, дымолетного порошка и даже метел. Поэтому Хогвартс построили именно здесь — природная защита для школы с нескольких сторон.

К сожалению, даже с благими намерениями попасть в Запретный лес было невозможно, поэтому Гермиона аппарировала в отдаленные районы, где ее не искали бы, трансформировалась и маскировалась под лошадь, как ее научила Кастина, — примерно так же она прятала свое магическое ядро. И тогда становилась незаметной для людей и могла свободно побегать.

Она почувствовала огромное облегчение, когда вернулась в лес к своему табуну. Они с Кастиной быстро пробежались по окрестностям, и Гермиона смогла по-настоящему размять ноги. Ей казалось, что она мчится целую вечность.

Гермионе было так хорошо, что она совсем потеряла счет времени, и только тиканье внутреннего будильника подсказало, что уже почти семь утра. Она торопливо попрощалась с Кастиной и пообещала, что скоро придет повидать табун. Гермиона неслась к замку, едва не налетая на деревья. На окраине леса она трансформировалась обратно и побежала к главному входу. Выходить через тайные двери и возвращаться через парадные — крайне неосмотрительно, и Гермиона старалась так не делать, но не хотела, чтобы кто-то увидел ее секретный проход днем.

Как только она проскользнула через дверь, часы начали бить семь.

— Ну и ну, кто же тут у нас?

Гермиона медленно выдохнула и стиснула палочку. В холле они были только вдвоем, и она не хотела рисковать, видя его настроение.

— Профессор, — поприветствовала она Северуса, глядевшего на нее сверху вниз с высоты своего впечатляющего роста, — доброе утро.

— И где же вы были так рано утром? — вкрадчиво спросил он, что никогда не было хорошим знаком.

—Я бегала, профессор, — чистая правда, но ведь ему и не надо знать всего.

— До семи утра в воскресенье…

— Да, сэр, — спокойно подтвердила она, стараясь подальше спрятать мысль, кружившуюся в сознании.

— Сейчас вы пойдете ко мне в кабинет и объяснитесь, — резко приказал он.

— Да, сэр, — согласилась Гермиона, слабо надеясь, что Северус только и ищет повод затащить ее к себе в подземелья.

В подземельях они свернули прямо к кабинету Северуса.

— Садитесь.

Она села.

— Прикажите тому адскому эльфу сообщить мистеру Поттеру о нашем местонахождении.

Гермиона так и сделала.

— И объясните мне, где вы были.

Наступило неловко молчание.

Северус допустил тактическую ошибку, когда уселся за стол и принял свое самое суровое выражение, да еще и скрестил руки. Так до нее не достучаться: почти никаких шансов, что она расскажет хотя бы краткую версию, чем же занималась, а запугать и выманить у нее информацию не получиться. Когда прожигающий взгляд Северуса уже мог бы расплавить металл, Гермиона сказала:

— Профессор, я уже сказала, что бегала, — ее тон казался смиренным, но Гермиона понимала: Северус знает, что она имеет в виду все, что угодно, только не это.

— И где же вы бегали, мисс Грейнджер?

— По территории Хогвартса, сэр. — «_Во всяком случае, сначала_».

— И зачем?

— Это полезно для здоровья, сэр.

Гермиона услышала, как Северус громко вздохнул, и подумала, что ее осторожные ответы его не удовлетворили.

— Гермиона, что вы скрываете? — вот этот тон был более подходящим для такой беседы.

Плюс за усилия, но Гермиона не была готова рисковать своей тайной.

— Очень многое, что мы могли бы обсуждать весь следующий месяц по воскресеньям, Северус, — мягко ответила она. — И староста девочек имеет полное право находиться где угодно в пределах окрестностей Хогвартса, когда ей вздумается.

—Когда необходимо, — сурово поправил он. — Вы должны бы знать, что одной лучше не гулять в это неспокойное время.

— Заверяю вас, сэр, я ничуть не рисковала.

— Ваше гриффиндорское отношение к риску нисколько меня не успокаивает, — язвительно отметил он. — Я могу сказать директору.

— Я не в силах остановить вас, — согласилась она. Но никто из них не сможет остановить ее, и Гермиона надеялась, что ей не придется говорить об этом вслух.

— Мне не хотелось бы снова поймать вас у дверей в это время, — прозвучало слегка неоднозначно.

— Поняла, сэр, — она попыталась казаться раскаявшейся.

Северус поднялся, в его взгляде читалось, что он не собирается забыть об этом происшествии.

— Пойдемте. У нас назначена тренировка, на которую вы опаздываете.

Гермиона последовала за ним, недоумевая, почему только она опаздывает на встречу, где они должны присутствовать вдвоем.

Они с Гарри дальше экспериментровали с веритасерумом. Только через три дня они рискнули увеличить дозу до половины капли, но это закончилось внезапной исповедью Гарри о том, как в начале первого курса он терпеть не мог Гермиону. По его страдальческому лицу было ясно, что он говорит правду и сознаваться в этом не собирался.

Им было еще далеко до взрослой дозы, но спокойная дружеская атмосфера ослабляла ментальные запреты сильнее, чем если бы это был допрос, поэтому веритасерум подействовал безотказно.

Гарри пришел в ужас.

— Прости, я не хотел этого говорить! — воскликнул он перепуганно.

— Все в порядке, — ответила Гермиона, радуясь, что может лгать, потому что слова друга ее немного задели. — Я правда была занозой, и столько времени прошло…

Гарри замотал головой:

— Тебя неожиданно бросили в магический. Вполне естественно, что ты стремилась проявить себя.

— Как и ты.

— Я все принял как данность, — отмахнулся Гарри, — несмотря на маггловское воспитание.

— И Дин…

— Но его соседками по комнате не были Лаванда и Парвати. — Гермиона не совсем поняла, при чем здесь это, но Гарри продолжил: — Дин быстро сдружился с Симусом и смог принять волшебный мир, ка Роном. Ты сторонилась своих соседок, остальные тоже закрылись от тебя. Тебе приходилось приспосабливаться так, как получалось.

Гарри говорил так серьезно, что она улыбнулась.

— Вот смотри, ведь у Дина нет особых достижений в учебе? А ты сумела по всем предметам.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — искренне сказала она.

Он просиял.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю? Ты — мой лучший друг.

Ей определенно стоит пересчитать дозировку. Она никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы Гарри так проявлял свою любовь. Нужно провести нумерологические расчеты и найти шкалу, подходящую им обоим.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказала она, потому что он заслуживал честности.

И они обнялись. Когда Гарри сонно улыбнулся, Гермиона отправила его спать.

Обеспокоенная слишком дружелюбным поведением Гарри, Гермиона задумалась, как сделать так, чтобы они на допросе выглядели так, будто веритасерум и правда на них действует. Чтобы представить, что их ждет, друзья два вечера по очереди принимали полную дозу зелья и старались уверенно отвечать на любые вопросы

Еще несколько дней потребовалось Гермионе, чтобы подобрать новую дозу и подсчитать, как свести к минимуму побочные эффекты. Принимать зелье каждые восемь часов, начиная с восьми утра, выдержать дозу пять дней, добавить четверть капли и так далее. Увеличивать порцию следует в полночь, когда они будут в своих комнатах и вряд ли кто побеспокоит их в такое время.

Таким образом они добрались до половины капли через две недели . Гарри заверил Гермиону, что Квирелл был его любимым профессором ЗОТИ, и что ему хотелось бы изучать защиту только под его руководством. Они легко могли лгать и вести себя нормально, но Гермиона заметила, что Гарри кажется более податливым. И ей это не нравилось. Если бы Гермиона могла хоть как-нибудь уменьшить тот вред, который Гарри причинили Дурсли, она сделала бы это.

Спустя несколько часов Гермиона, наконец, смогла ненадолго выйти в лес, чтобы навестить свой табун. Едва она скрылась в тени деревьев, как Кастина радостно сообщила ей, что Исаура уже места себе не находит от волнения. Малышка не может ждать ни минуты, поэтому встретит подружку на полпути к долине единорогов.

Гермиона знала, что взрослые будут внимательно следить за самым юным жеребенком, и, продвигаясь глубже в лес, вспоминала, как познакомилась с Исаурой.

Когда Гермиона впервые познакомилась с табуном, она еще не умела превращаться. Почти всегда ее встречала Кастина, чтобы учить и направлять. Гермиона могла говорить со всеми единорогами, в непосредственной близости это давалось легко, но чтобы передавать мысли на большие расстояния, нужно хорошо знать собеседника.

Гермиона опешила, когда осознала, что посреди ночи выбежала из замка в конце ноября на шестом курсе, услышав призыв о помощи. Это точно был кто-то из табуна, она чувствовала подавляющий ужас, но мольбы были совершенно бессвязным. И Гермиона помчалась, позволяя обостренным чувствам направлять себя.

В той части леса, куда никогда не заходила, она нашла крошечного жеребенка. Детеныша душили дьявольские силки, маленькое тельце так сильно опутали ужасные щупальца, что Гермиона едва видела золотистую шерстку и копытца. Рог у единорогов начинает расти в четыре года, а этой девочке не было еще и двух, поэтому она никак не могла защитить себя. Как она оказалась так далеко от табуна, столь усердного охранявшего младших, Гермиона понятия не имела.

_«Замри, малышка_, — приказала Гермиона. — _Я вытащу тебя»._

Жеребенок продолжать барахтаться, а силки только сильнее впивались в тельце.

«_Эй!_ — мысленно крикнула Гермиона и, наконец, привлекла внимание единорога. — _Смотри на меня. Не двигайся, и я тебя спасу»._

Испуганные золотистые глаза метнулись к карим, и неистовая борьба прекратилась. Теперь Гермиона не задела бы крошку заклинанием.

Гермиона использовала то же голубое пламя, что и против силков, охранявших путь к философскому камню на первом курсе. Она обрадовалась, что на этот раз не раздумывала над решением.

Крошка-единорог дрожала как осиновый лист в руках Гермионы. Девушка прижимала ее к себе, уверяя, что все будет в порядке. Тело жеребенка покрывали рубцы и раны, из которых сочилась кровь. Силки сильно исцарапали кожу, когда крошка пыталась выбраться. Гермиона гладила неповрежденную золотистую шерстку.

А спустя полминуты в кустарнике показалось что-то ослепительно-белое, и Гермиона с тревогой вытащила палочку. Она сомневалась, что сможет отбить атаку большого хищника, держа на руках раненого малыша-единорога.

К ее удивлению через мгновение перед ними возник единорог. Гермиона никогда не слышала, чтобы эти существа приближались так шумно, обычно их легкая поступь едва тревожила листву и даже не оставляла следов, поэтому их было так трудно найти. И раньше она никогда не видела единорога в ярости.

Еще через мгновение Гермиона узнала Кастину. Она могла поклясться, что предводительница табуна сейчас была по крайней мере в два раза крупнее, чем обычно, и выглядит угрожающе.

Ментальный объяснение между Кастиной и Исаурой был таким быстрым, что Гермиона не могла за ним угнаться, она не разбирала размытых картинок и образов. Внезапно Кастина переменилась, стала такой, какой ее привыкла видеть Гермиона. Гермиона опустила глаза, и ее запоздало осенило, как это должно было выглядеть для кобылы: она крепко сжимала в объятиях жеребенка, покрытая серебристой кровью.

_«Приношу свои извинения»,_ — официально сказала Кастина, даже не пытаясь отрицать, что чуть не накинулась на Гермиону.

«_Они не нужны_, — покачала Гермиона головой. — _Думаю, у нас с этой крошкой получилось не лучшее знакомство. Но она все тебе объяснила»._

Гермиона провела рукой по серебристой гриве жеребенка и получила ласковый кивок в ответ.

_«Ты спасла ей жизнь»._

_«Ты поступила бы точно так же, если бы в помощи нуждалась я»,_ — ответила Гермиона.

_«Долг жизни»._

И это уже не обсуждалось, Гермиона знала, что спорить бесполезно, поэтому сменила тему.

_«Как я понимаю, ты была далеко, когда она позвала на помощь»._

_«Да, рядом с восточной границей леса. Мы прогоняли дементоров, которые думали там поселиться. Исаура должна была оставаться в долине под присмотром,_ — Кастина была зла, но говорила с любовью, — _но убежала. И получила урок, как я погляжу?»_

Исаура поежилась физически и ментально, и когда заговорила, чувствовалось, что она приняла наказание:

_«Да, мам…»_

Вот оно что… Гермиона знала, что Кастина всю свою жизнь заботилась о табуне, но теперь понятно, почему этот жеребенок ей особо дорог.

_«Надеюсь, теперь ты знаешь, что с дьявольскими силками лучше не играть»,_ — добавила Гермиона.

_«Да, Берит»._

_«И ни в коем случае не будешь бродить по лесу в одиночку»,_ — сурово сказала мать.

_«Я поняла!_ — проныла Исаура. — _Мне очень-очень жаль, мне было очень страшно… я буду лучше себя вести, обещаю!»_

Сердце кобылы смягчилось, она тихо заржала и нежно погладила голову своего жеребенка. Гермиона и Кастина убедились, что Исаура может стоять на ногах, раны на золотистой шубке начали затягиваться — чудесная исцеляющая сила единорогов в действии.

_«Тебе не помешало бы почистить одежду, Берит»,_ — осторожно посоветовала Кастина.

Точно. В замке будет трудно объяснить, почему она вся вымазана кровью единорога, а еще хуже, если проглотила хоть чуточку. Гермиона использовала сильнейшее очищающее заклинание и очень обрадовалась, когда вся серебристая жидкость исчезла.

Через неделю Кастина официально пригласила Гермиону в лес, и тогда девушка узнала кое-что, не описанное ни в одной книге: только взятая силой кровь единорога — проклята. Существа могли делиться своей кровью, хотя делали это крайне редко. Такая кровь могла даровать жизнь умирающему, не повредив душу.

С того дня Гермиона носила на шее цепочку с невидимым и волшебно уменьшенным флаконом. Сокровище ждало своего часа.

Когда Гермиона трансформировалась, Кастина предупредила, что даже в форме единорога ее кровь не станет целебной. Конечно, она будет способствовать быстрейшему заживлению, если Гермиону поранят. Пролитая кровь может сохранить серебристый цвет, но свойства у нее будут как у человеческой. Поэтому Гермиона не могла бы стать источником крови единорога ни для Северуса, ни для Волдеморта, и хотя ей очень хотелось добровольно отдать ее первому, она радовалась, что ей не грозит, что второй отберет силой.

Когда Исаура появилась, Гермиона увидела, что шерсть малышки побелела, как и мамина. Она еще не научилась той степенности, которую другие единороги приобретают с возрастом, и резвилась вокруг, сверкая золотыми копытами. Она столько хотела рассказать о том, что случилось, пока они не виделись. Гермиона жадно слушала, шагая вглубь леса, к долине единорогов, которую гордые существа считали своим домом.

Долина находилась далеко за пределами Хогвартса, и лишь небольшой островок Запретного леса прилежал к школе. Несколько единорогов постоянно дежурили у западной границы, чтобы наблюдать за замком, они возвращались на свои земли, когда была возможность. Единороги не подчинялись директору, но приходили на помощь, когда нужно. Кастина могла общаться с Дамблдором.

В самой долине деревья были редкими, поэтому единороги могли свободно питаться светом, а кристально чистый поток в траве дарил им воду. Как и кентавры, они относились ко времени иначе, чем люди, могли часами созерцать красоту вокруг, ментально общаясь с сородичами. Многолетняя история единорогов передавалась из уст в уста в прогулках по лесу, который они так любили.

Гермиона с радостью приветствовала табун и вместе с Кастиной снисходительно наблюдала, как Исаура поскакала к отцу, Ашвину, чтобы рассказать о встрече с подругой. Будто он не знал, где она пропадала эти несколько минут.

Так у Гермионы появилось время, чтобы поболтать с Кастиной и другими единорогами. Когда Исаура вернулась, ей захотелось поиграть. Поскольку Гермиона была вторым, после Исауры, самым младшим членом стада за много лет, ей пришлось участвовать в очень глупой детской игре в прятки.Пытаясь скрыться от Исауры, Гермиона не прекращала болтать со взрослыми.

Все единороги снисходительно улыбались, наблюдая за младшими, и, когда Гермиона возвращалась в замок, она чувствовала себя вполне отдохнувшей и довольной жизнью.

Вскоре после шести утра она сидела в гостиной в компании учебников. Гарри в красной пижаме с золотыми снитчами возник без четверти семь. Вчера вечером Гермиона в девятый или десятый раз сняла заглушающие чары, когда он лег.

— Ты когда-нибудь спишь? — Гарри подошел и уселся на подлокотник дивана.

— Конечно, сплю, — ответила она, не отрывая глаз от пергамента. Гермиона как раз заканчивала предложение о проблеме неточных определений в продвинутых чарах.

— Ты сидела в засаде у моей комнаты и ждала, когда я засну, да? — в веселом голосе Гарри звучала досада.

Гермиона, наконец, посмотрела на него и отрицательно покачала головой.

— Просто я сплю не так много, как ты, поэтому часто ложусь позже и просыпаюсь раньше. Ты же знаешь, как много у меня работы.

— И ты весь год собираешься снимать мои чары?

— Можешь перестать их использовать, — сказала она так, будто нашла идеальное решение.

Он прищурил глаза:

— Могу научиться заколдовывать именными рунами, чтобы уберечься от тебя.

— Тогда я найду способ обойти твою защиту, — Гермиона подумала, что приняла бы вызов

— Почему ты так зациклилась на этом? — спросил он и взволнованно провел рукой по волосам.

— Потому что ты зациклился. Потому что я хочу знать, когда ты страдаешь. Потому что мне никогда не в тягость прийти, когда тебе снится кошмар.

— Никогда? — он ухватился за это слово. — Даже в ночь перед ТРИТОНом по трансфигурации или зельям?

Она почала головой и серьезно заявила:

— Даже тогда.

Гарри громко вздохнул и сказал едва слышно:

— Это не… не всегда Волдеморт. Иногда просто кошмары.

— Гарри, это не просто кошмары. Люди не должны бороться со своими ночными страхами в одиночку. И ты тоже.

Он с сомнением посмотрел на нее, и она продолжила:

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я накладывала заглушающие чары на случай, если мне будут сниться кошмары? Если я проснусь от своего крика и не смогу больше уснуть, потому что мне страшно закрыть глаза. Ты не будешь обо мне беспокоиться?

Он сразу поменялся на лице, в глазах зажегся огонек праведного гнева.

— Буду, конечно. Миона, даже не думай. Мне нетрудно поддержать, когда ты расстроена.

Она долго смотрела на него, пока он не потупил взгляд и не покраснел.

— Хорошо, на этот раз ты меня подловила. Значит, у тебя… у тебя не бывает кошмаров?

— Те, которые я вспоминала, случились летом после пятого курса, — неохотно признала она, пожав плечами. — Первый месяц я оставалась одна: накладывала заглушающие чары и почти не спала.

Это было до того, первого, анимагического превращения, и тогда Гермионе все еще требовалась человеческая норма сна. Иногда помогал Фоукс, успокаивал ее или просто ментально присутствовал, чтобы она не чувствовала себя совсем одинокой. Но в основном она чувствовала себя просто несчастной.

На лице Гарри отразилось сочувствие.

— Тебе не следовало проходить через это в одиночку.

— И тебе не следует, — ответила она.

У Гарри были странные двойные стандарты: он мог страдать молча, а его друзьям — нельзя. Хотя у него неплохо получалось все отрицать, когда Гермиона указывала на эту несправедливость.

—Но ты не установишь чары, когда тебе это надоест? — с тревогой спросил он.

Гермиону не удивило, что Гарри боялся предательства, и даже задумалась: позволил бы ей Северус взять яд, не оставляющий следов, чтобы позаботиться о Дурслях. Ни один ребенок не должен чувствовать себя обузой. Гермиона ощущала, как закипает кровь каждый раз, когда Гарри считал себя недостойным. Ведь в детстве ему внушили, что он никому не нужен. Она ни в коем случае не перестанет заботиться о нем, но все равно поспешила успокоить:

— Конечно.

— Тогда и на твоих комнатах никаких заглушающих заклинаний.

— Согласна.

Внезапно Гарри улыбнулся с благодарностью. Как же Гермиона хотела почаще видеть на его лице искреннее счастье.

— Как ты думаешь, не пора ли позавтракать?

Он мог узнать и сам при помощи темпуса, поэтому Гермиона восприняла это как: «Ты меня смутила, не могли бы мы сменить тему, пожалуйста?» Если он готов на подобные уступки вначале года, а Гермиона думала, что будет воевать с ним до Рождества, можно поддаться.

— Уверена, что пора.

Во вторник Альбус потребовал информацию о Непорочных. И вот Гермиона, Гарри и Рон сидели у него в кабинете за чаем. Старосты незаметно обезвредили успокоительное зелье, которое директор традиционно добавлял в напитки.

— Честно говоря, сэр, — начала Гермиона, — учеба началась всего две недели назад. Первая прошла очень быстро, мы едва ли могли заметить что-нибудь необычное. Мы делаем все, что можем. Но еще рано утверждать что-то определенное в отношении наших однокурсников.

Альбус сверкнул ярко-голубыми глазами:

— Я полагаю, ты понимаешь всю серьезность ситуации...

— Конечно, понимает, мы все понимаем, сэр, — прервал Гарри. — Но если мы начнем вынюхивать слишком настойчиво, они заподозрят неладное.

— Вы могли бы осведомиться, как они провели лето, — мягко предложил директор.

— Мы так и сделали, — ответил Рон, закатывая глаза. — Если я еще раз услышу историю о том, как Симус переспал с тройняшками, с которыми якобы познакомился в Ливерпуле, то выброшусь с Астрономической башни.

— Охотнее всего делятся те, по поводу которых и так нет никаких сомнений, — уточнила Гермиона. — Мы точно знаем о Симусе и Лаванде, Парвати и Дине. Они совсем не те, кого мы ищем.

— Я заметил, вы не упоминаете мистера Лонботтома, — сказал Альбус.

— Мы к нему присматриваемся, — хладнокровно ответила Гермиона. — Не всем нравится прилюдно целоваться и рассказывать о своих приключениях.

Альбус заметил ее дерзость.

—Есть кто-нибудь еще, кого можно вычеркнуть?

— Очень вероятно — Падма и Якоб, Терри и Джастин. И довольно правдоподобный слух об Эрни и Сьюзен.

В Терри и Джастине она была почти уверена, но не собиралась рассказывать о том вечернем обходе в февраля прошлого года, потому что пыталась все поскорее забыть. Честно говоря, если вы собираетесь трахнуться в ванне старост, сначала нужно убедиться, что двери закрыты, защищены от проникновения и укутаны заглушающими чарами.

— Мы еще не решили, как э-э… внедриться в ряды Слизерина, — неуверенно сказал Рон.

— И будем продолжать расследование, — пообещал Гарри, — но не слишком давить.

Если Альбус не рискнет опоить учеников веритасерумом, ему придется согласиться. Он отпустил друзей, напомнив, что нужно делать все возможное.

В понедельник, двадцать девятого сентября, стало понятно, что не только они пытаются найти ответы. Связанные с картой браслеты показали Гарри и Гермионе, что вчера вечером к Альбусу заходил Скримджер. И за завтраком они поняли, почему глава магического правопорядка выждал нужное время, чтобы Дамблдор не нарушил его планов. Огромный заголовок на первой странице «Пророка» обещал сенсацию:

_Министерство раскрывает скандальное__отравление детей!_

_Передает специальный корреспондент Рита Скитер_

_Сегодня в официальном пресс__-__релизе Руфус Скримджер, глава департамента магического правопорядка, явил детали отвратительного деяния Того__-__Кого__-__нельзя__-__называть. Неудовлетворенный ужасом своих ночных нападений на беззащитное волшебное и маг__г__ловское население в их домах, он пошел дальше, угрожая будущему магического общества: напал на наших детей._

Рон поглядел на газету через плечо Гермионы и проронил:

— И чем же это отличалось от предыдущих лет?

— Ну, я — особый случай, можно и не вспоминать, — цинично отрезал Гарри.

_Чиновники Министерства сработали быстро, приняв решительные меры, выявив и удалив большое количество отравленного тыквенного сока, который должны были подать во время путешествия в Хогвартс__-__экспрессе первого сентября. Безымянная отрава, добавленная в сок, —__медленно действующая и смертельная._

— И если там не было пометки «Для сторонников добра», это было крайне глупо, — сказал Рон.

— Возможно, — добавила Гермиона, — он предупредил слизеринцев не пить тыквенный сок, но тогда чистокровки с Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа тоже оказались бы в беде. Удивительно, что мы не заметили их чудесного спасения.

— Да, удивительно, — рассмеялся Гарри.

_Должностные лица Министерства совершенно уверены, что никакие вредные вещества не достигли наших детей, но понимают желание родителей удостовериться в том, что их чада целы и невредимы, особенно в эти смутные времена. Поэтому Министерство любезно предложило профинансировать обследование для всех учеников Хогвартса. Простой и безболезненный тест быстро определит, что у ваших детей прекрасное здоровье._

_Подробнее об обследовании смотрите на странице 7._

_Подробнее о том, что Министерство собирается предпринять против Сами-Знаете-кого, на странице 11._

_Подробнее о том, как вы можете защитить себя и свою семью, на странице 13._

_Подробнее о карьере главы магического правопорядка Скримджера на странице 15._

И взглянув на седьмую страницу, Гермиона и Гарри увидели именно то, чего ожидали: все, что нужно от каждого ученика Хогвартса для обследования, — флакончик крови.


	7. Глава 6 Ответ

Глава 6. Ответ

Все остальные ученики в Большом зале получили свои газеты и зашуршали страницами: шелестели листы «Пророка», который передавали из рук в руки, звучали голоса, обсуждавшие последнюю попытку Волдеморта навредить волшебному миру.

Младшие ученики, которые пили тыквенный сок в поезде, едва не зеленели. Они очень взволнованно пытались убедить всех вокруг (но больше — себя), что Министерство преувеличивает опасность и отравить их никак не могли.

Гермиона едва сдерживалась, чтобы не закатить глаза: как успешно сработал план Скримджера. Судя по словам главы магического правопорядка, яд действует медленно, и будет удивительно, если ученики до конца дня не убедят сами себя, что у них есть таинственные симптомы. И обследованию только обрадуются.

Они с Гарри мельком переглянулись. Гермиона знала наверняка: он тоже доволен, что они заранее обеспокоились маскировкой крови. Она провела нумерологические расчеты, методом проб и ошибок обнаружила переменную и создала заклинание, способное имитировать компоненты крови недевственников. Пришлось адаптировать магическую формулу для себя и Гарри, заколдовать и связать именными рунами, чтобы никому, кроме нее, не удалось снять чары. Получилась очень основательная маскировка без видимых изменений, только чуть перестраивался состав крови, а этому никто не придавал значения. Чары были настолько тонкими, смешанными с магией, присущей крови волшебников, что их вряд ли могли обнаружить.

Друзья проверили свою кровь с помощью запрещенного волшебства, и оказалось, что Непорочными они уже не были. Похоже, затея сработала, как и планировалось, и теперь можно не беспокоиться из-за сегодняшней проверки. Но они не были бы известными своим упрямством гриффиндорцами, если бы позволили Министерству взять их кровь для какой бы то ни было цели.

Спустя пять часов их класс отвели с урока чар в больничное крыло. Первая в очереди, Гермиона категорически отказалась сдавать кровь.

— В обследовании нет необходимости, мадам Помфри, — легко возразила она. — Я не пила тыквенный сок в поезде.

Неправда, пила, но сначала, уже по привычке, проверила свой стакан. Никакого выдуманного яда.

— Как бы там ни было, мисс Грейнджер, я получила инструкции взять от каждого пробирку крови, — раздраженно объяснила Поппи.

Если так было весь день, Гермиона могла ей только посочувствовать.

— Не понимаю, зачем Министерству бессмысленно тратить деньги налогоплательщиков, — сказала Гермиона нарочито серьезно. — По закону я взрослая, мои родители не ждут результатов с тревогой, поэтому ваши усилия бесполезны.

Для всех, кроме жулика-главы магического правопорядка, но об этом лучше не упоминать.

Поппи нахмурилась и неохотно отступила.

— Обсудите это с директором. Мистер Уизли, вы следующий.

— Мадам Помфри, мне очень жаль, но у нашей семьи есть колдомедик. Только он берет кровь и делает все анализы.

Поппи возмущенно фыркнула, и Гермиона почти мгновенно поняла, кто же этот целитель. Она выдавила из себя улыбку, увидев на лице мадам Помфри намек на ответ.

— Если вы твердо решили упрямиться, мистер Уизли, тогда — мистер Поттер. — Медиковедьма уже теряла терпение.

Гарри пронзительно посмотрел на нее, а потом очень четко и решительно заявил:

— Когда в последний раз у меня брали кровь, ее использовали для воскрешения Волдеморта.

И мадам Помфри сдалась.

Как выяснилось позже, отказались не только они. Даже самые младшие ученики Хогвартса знали, что можно сотворить с флаконом крови. Магия крови считалась незаконной, но, поскольку все слышали о колдунах, для которых мораль не имела значения, расставались с собственной кровью крайне неохотно. Ни один слизеринец с шестого и седьмого курса не согласился отдать свою кровь в руки Министерства. Как и половина рейвенкловцев. Другая половина все же согласилась, наверное, не читали запрещенные книги и не знали, какой опасности себя подвергают. Хаффлпаффцы тоже подчинились приказу, они верили в Министерство или же чувствовали себя между молотом и наковальней, потому что тетя Сьюзен Боунс стала министром магии. А гриффиндорцы последовали примеру Золотого трио.

Альбусу даже пришлось сделать объявление за ужином.

— До моего сведения довели, что не все ученики согласились участвовать в министерском осмотре. Позвольте напомнить вам, что смерть от отравления может быть ужасна.

— Магия крови хуже, — зашептал Гарри на ухо Гермионе.

Она только кивнула.

А директор продолжил:

— Глава магического правопорядка, аврор Скримджер, пожелал, чтобы я призвал вас успокоить своих родителей, и заверил, что Министерство заботиться о ваших интересах.

Гарри и Рон только фыркнули.

Гермиона заметила, что директор не слишком старается, видимо, думает, что их общий план сработает. Он мог быть переубедить многих, но, похоже, считал, что Министерству ни к чему знать о Непорочных.

— Обследование продлиться до конца недели. Возможно, кто-нибудь из вас передумает.

Однако те, кто отказался, отнеслись к его словам с недоверием.

Вечером им, наконец, удалось пообщаться с Роном в гостиной. Никому из них не надо было заниматься, и Гермиона согласилась на время отложить книги.

— Плюсанул бы за то, что его яйца достаточно крепкие, чтобы ввязаться в это, — сказал Рон, качая головой, — но даже я понимаю, как тупо обвинять Сами-знаете-кого в этой истории, шитой белыми нитками.

— Если бы я был Волдемортом, то наверняка задумался бы, что происходит, — согласился Гарри. — И Скримджер останется с носом.

Она кивнула:

— Он действительно просчитался. Конечно, он аврор и темные силы ему ближе всего, но лучше было бы выбрать что-то более правдоподобное. Заразную болезнь, например. Это быстрее убедило бы нас пройти обследование.

— Но тогда сложно было бы объяснить, почему Поппи не может просто проверить всех в больничном крыле, — не согласился Гарри. — Она более чем квалифицирована, чтобы справиться с любым из наших вероятных заболеваний. Полагаю, именно непонятный яд может быть причиной для министерского обследования.

— Интересно, а они просили единственного в Британии мастера зелий помочь определить этот странный яд? — Гермиона изогнула губы.

И все рассмеялись, представив, как Скримджер обращается к Северусу.

В прошлом году у них со Скримджером возникли проблемы, когда Волдеморт напал на Азкабан. Тогда Гарри с криком упал посреди урока зелий. Впервые после событий пятого курса. Гермиона дождалась, пока Северус прогонит всех из класса, и влила обезболивающее зелье в рот Гарри.

Когда Гарри смог говорить, он сообщил, что Волдеморт был в Азкабане. Он заметил, что картинка очень четкая, видимо, Риддл хотел, чтобы его видели. Было логичным предположить, что, поскольку заключенные сбежали, силы авроров бросят к тюрьме, оставив Министерство без защиты. И эту мудрую идею донесли до Альбуса.

Авроры чуть не взбунтовались. Кингсли согласился с доводами Гарри и оставил большинство своих бойцов в здании. Но Скриджер все же приказал им отправляться в Азкабан. Авроры оказались между двух огней — главой магического правопорядка и начальником подразделения.

В тот день их спас счастливый случай. Альбус словно все предвидел. Он отправил боеспособных членов Ордена Феникса в Азкабан, а Волдеморт отвлекся на Гарри. Кингсли быстро сориентировался и послал Тонкс к министру Боунс как раз тогда, когда получил патронус от Альбуса. Из-за конфликта между Скримджером и Кингсли авроры сразу покинули Министерство, как того ожидал Волдеморт. Им предстояла жестокая схватка — Министерство подверглось атаке. И здание покинуть не мог уже никто.

За защиту министра Тонкс получила Орден Мерлина первой степени. Она сохранила Амелию Боунс относительно невредимой до прибытия подкрепления, но потом три месяца провалялась в больнице. Неизвестно, видел ли себя Волдеморт на посту министра, но точно собирался опустошить Министерство, а убийство главного магического политика и вовсе посчитал бы победой. Тонкс не допустила этого, ей пришлось сойтись в бою со своей безумной теткой.

Возможно, молодому аврору не настолько повезло бы, пойди она напрямую против Волдеморта, которого в очередной раз ожидало разочарование в Министерстве. Вместо съежившихся от страха мелких чиновников и беспорядка, он обнаружил Альбуса, Гарри, Рона, Гермиону и половину Армии Дамблдора. Они уже разобрались с Пожирателями, находившимися в Атриуме, и теперь их палочки нацелились на Волдеморта. Он понял, что преимущество не на его стороне, но напоследок не удержался от угроз:

— Мы еще встретимся, Гарри Поттер, — прошипел Волдеморт, — в последний раз!

— Выбери день, когда хочешь умереть, и приходи, — спокойно ответил Гарри.

Волдеморт попытался обрушить на них потолок, когда аппарировал, но Гермионе и Альбусу удалось рассеять заклинание, пока остальные держали мощный щит.

Поражение Волдеморта было им вдвойне на руку – Темный Лорд начал больше доверять Северусу. Беллатриса всегда говорила, что Снейп разрушает все планы Лорда, но когда и этот провалился, Волдеморт не подозревал Северуса. Зельевар сказал, что если бы знал о плане, мог бы вывести из строя Гарри, когда стало очевидно, что мальчишка не собирается отправить всех в Азкабан, как того хотел Волдеморт. И, поскольку Снейп не знал, он вынужден был предположить, что такова воля Темного Лорда, и спокойно позволил Гарри рассказать Альбусу.

Беллатриса пала от палочки своей племянницы. Самой сумасшедшей из сестер Блэк теперь не было, и сомневаться в преданности Северуса уже никто не посмел бы. И хотя Волдеморт злился, что потерял Беллу, он не мог обвинить в этом Снейпа. Наказание понесут другие Пожиратели смерти, которые убежали с поля боя.

Министр объявила перемирие между Скримджером и Кингсли. Кинсли следовало подчиниться своему непосредственному начальнику, но он отстоял свою правоту. Скримджер располагал самой точной информацией, которую мог достать, и Гермиона думала, что он, возможно, и поверил Кинсли, но отрицал это. Остальным аврорам официально напомнили о субординации, но никто не упомянул, что они должны были подчиниться Скримджеру, а не Кингсли.

Хотя положению Скримджера в Министерстве ничто не угрожало, ведь немногие знали, что произошло в тот день, Руфус все же чувствовал, что его авторитет ослаб. Если в следующий раз дело дойдет до выбора, авроры наверняка подчиняться Кингсли. Возможно, именно поэтому Скримджер решил найти Непорочных во что бы то ни стало. Гарри и Гермионе, как и всем, кто встанет у него на пути, не поздоровится.

За неделю больше никто не сдал кровь, и Гермиона с Гарри радовались, что у них в запасе еще неделя, пока Скримджер не решит перейти к новому плану, получив отрицательный результат. Больше всего энтузиазма проявили младшекурсники, но едва ли это будет полезно для главы магического правопорядка. Кинсли успокоил Альбуса, что флаконы обязательно уничтожат и никто не воспользуется кровью учеников для своих грязных делишек.

После выхода газетной статьи Волдеморт хранил зловещее молчание. А Гарри страдал не только от кошмаров, теперь его одолевали видения. Он так кричал, что Гермионе пришлось забраться к нему в кровать, чтобы успокоить. Гарри хорошо защищал свой разум, и Волдеморт не мог через него выудить информацию, но змеелицый подонок показывал свои поступки, и, когда эмоции захлестывали, Гарри чувствовал этот кошмар даже против воли. Однако действенный способ блокировать эти видения они пока не нашли, ведь связь между Гарри и Волдемортом была уникальной, и традиционные методы просто не работали.

К счастью, насколько удалось выяснить, Волдеморт не обсуждал эту связь даже со своими Пожирателями. Волдеморт не защищал свой разум полностью, чтобы получать из связи выгоду. Но ему нужно было быть осторожным, чтобы Поттер случайно не узнал чего-то важного для Ордена или авроров, пока Лорд будет мучить его на расстоянии.

Пожиратели несколько раз атаковали, но Волдеморт в этом не участвовал. Видимо, никто не собирался нападать на Гарри. Но в конце сентября, после той идиотской статьи, не было ни одного столкновения, и друзья недоумевали, чего же Волдеморт ждет. Мысль о том, что вдруг он решил исправиться, после того как его обвинили в преступлении, которого не совершал, была слишком хорошей, чтобы оказаться правдой. Не терпелось узнать, что же задумал Волдеморт, однако Северус не мог сказать ничего нового.

Первый визит в Хогсмид назначили на вторую субботу октября. Все были как на иголках: авроры, профессора и старосты заботились о безопасности учеников. Но не высматривали подозрительных крыс типа Петтигрю, чтобы поднять тревогу. Третьеклассники слишком волновались из-за своего первого визита в деревню, чтобы беспокоиться об иллюзорной опасности, и сумели сохранить достаточно энтузиазма, чтобы радоваться прогулке.

Остаток выходных ученики страдали от обжорства после _Сладкого королевства_, но Гермиона думала, что это невысокая цена за безопасное путешествие. Получилось сделать вид, что война, царящая вокруг, не диктует, как им жить.

Дни проносились как один миг, и казалось, что они становятся все стремительнее. Гермиона не знала, как справлялась бы с нагрузкой, если бы ей не хватало четырех часов сна. Они тренировались с Северусом по четыре раза в неделю, иногда к ним присоединялись Рон и Тонкс. Еще Гарри и Гермионе приходилось патрулировать не реже пяти дней в неделю. К тому же Тонкс обязательно приглашала их в гости, чтобы расспросить, как она справляется со своими новыми обязанностями.

Младшие ученики страдали от тоски по дому, старшие — из-за школьных драм, и со всем этим они приходили к старостам. Старосты пытались справиться с непомерной нагрузкой и несли свои проблемы к Гарри и Гермионе, которым уже казалось, что летних каникул не было несколько лет.

Гермиона стремилась хотя бы раз в неделю выбраться из замка, чтобы увидеться с табуном. Она подозревала, что Гарри не меньше чем Северусу интересно, где она бродит в предрассветные часы. Но после того досадного недоразумения она не попадалась ни на территории Хогвартса, ни у дверей замка.

Она не собиралась выдавать свои секреты, но и прекращать тренировки, потому что нужно посетить табун, дабы получить необходимую дозу спокойствия, которая питала ее, тоже не хотела. Кастина и другие единороги считали забавным волнение учеников из-за уроков. И от этого Гермиона ощущала даже какое-то облегчение.

На последнем курсе преподаватели настаивали на оригинальности подхода. Домашней работы меньше не стало: приходилось заучивать магические формулы для трансфигурации, списки ингредиентов и рецепты зелий, писать эссе и излагать там свои взгляды. Но теперь от учеников требовали проявить индивидуальность.

Они не только изучали свойства растений на гербологии, но и делились в эссе своими теориями, и даже создавали новые гибриды. И так по всем предметам, где включена еще и практическая часть: зелья, чары, ЗОТИ и трансфигурация. Много внимания ученики уделяли изучению литературы и практики, чтобы сдать ТРИТОНы, но волшебному миру необходимы были юные маги, обладающие творческим мышлением.

Благодаря дополнительным заданиям семикурсники могли проявить себя. Чтобы полнее разобраться с проектами, ученикам рекомендовали обсуждать идеи с преподавателями, но Гермиона не нуждалась в руководителе. Почти в каждом предмете она выбрала тему исследования, но в конечном итоге все они были направлены на решение одной проблемы — лечение ликантропии.

Ученые уже много лет безуспешно занимались этим вопросом, но Гермиона стремилась найти решение вовсе не потому, что искала славы. К счастью, профессора верили в ее способности и позволяли держать проект в секрете, они даже пообещали, что если работа междисциплинарная, она может принести дополнительные баллы сразу по нескольким предметам. Гермиона была почти уверена, что стоит рассказать о своих планах, и ее назовут сумасшедшей. Единственным посвященным человеком был Ремус, и он согласился стать подопытным кроликом.

Она знала, что Ордену можно доверять, однако было еще слишком рано. Гермиона не хотела рисковать, пока не перепроверит все. Кроме того, она переживала не за Орден, а за оборотней, было бы бесчеловечно дать им ложную надежду, даже если это будет очень выгодно для ее союзников. Она очень уважала Альбуса, но вооружать этого мастера манипуляции своей неподтвержденной теорией не собиралась.

Гермионе приходилось несколько раз в день заходить в теплицы, чтобы проверить состояние своих гибридов, которые прорастут в ближайшие пару недель. Она все лето возилась с семенами, извела тонны пергамента на нумерологические расчеты, и все ее тесты подтвердили, что в новых модификациях, наконец, появятся те свойства, которые ей нужны. К несчастью, она не могла ускорить рост гибридов при помощи магии, а значит, созреют они не раньше середины ноября. И только тогда можно будет протестировать их на Ремусе. Если все пройдет гладко, она сильно продвинется в своем исследовании.

В середине месяца, через полторы недели после окончания медосмотра, Кинсли сообщил Альбусу, что видел, как кровь уничтожили, однако флаконы были полупустыми, и весьма вероятно, у Волдеморта есть те же результаты, что и у Министерства. Еще Кингсли принес имена учеников, сдавших кровь, что позволяло вычеркнуть из списка потенциальных Непорочных: Якоба (о котором они и так знали), Самойна, Мэнди (что разрушало домыслы Рона), Эрни, Сьюзен (еще один мощный удар по дедуктивным способностям Рона), Ханну и Салли-Энн.

Теперь немногим меньше половины семикурсников могли оказаться Непорочными, из тех, по поводу которых были сомнения. И две трети из них составляли слизеринцы. Ухмыляясь про себя, Гермиона задумалась, а не пытался ли Альбус попросить Северуса проследить за своими.

Мастер зелий остался верным своему слову и отвел Гермионе уголок в лаборатории. Хотя он с явной неохотой выделил ей время и место, это было ему только на пользу, потому что с лета приготовлением аконитового зелья занималась она. Еще полторы недели назад Гермиона закончила варить для Ремуса месячный запас зелий, пока было свободное время. Хотя сама идея, что у нее могло появиться свободное время, кому-то показалась бы смешной. К тому же она готовила большинство лекарств для больничного крыла.

Второй раз в лаборатории, в последнюю пятницу октября, она варила мазь от синяков. Северус настаивал, чтобы Гермиона работала по вечерам, когда он проверяет эссе, якобы из-за необходимости присматривать, чтобы она не взорвала лабораторию. Но Гермиона не верила. Пока зелья томились, кипели, настаивались, в общем, не требовали участия, Северус разговаривал с ней. Они часто обсуждали последние новости Ars Alchemica, незнакомые зелья или защитные заклинания, которые черпали из книг.

Обычно именно Гермиона затрагивала более личные темы, рассказывала веселые истории о своем доме, летних каникулах или о тех авантюрах, в которые ввязывалась вместе с Гарри и Роном. Северус ее просто слушал, но иногда тоже делился своими историями. Такое случалось редко, но Гермиона очень ценила эти мгновения. Приходилось быть очень осторожной, чтобы понять его настроение и случайно не задать вопрос, от которого он закроется в себе, но с каждым разом это случалось все реже. Гермионе нравилось думать, что Северус открывается ей, что она начала лучше его чувствовать.

Гермиона хотела, чтобы он понимал: она просто стремится узнать его получше и не собирается осуждать или издеваться над ним, и уж тем более делиться с кем-то его тайнами. И все же она не могла требовать от него многого, потому что сама кое-что скрывает. Он мог бы ей довериться, Гермионе нужно было только набраться терпения и не торопить его. И она делала все возможное.

Но таких невинных разговоров не будет, если рядом окажутся даже безобидные Альбус и Кинсли. А если уж совсем не повезет, Северус низведет ее обратно до мисс Грейнджер, не успеет она даже глазом моргнуть. Но сегодня все хорошо, он хоть немного откроется ей. Гермиона напомнила себе, что торопиться некуда.

Пусть даже он не чувствует себя так же, как она, но, казалось, и он заметил, что разговоры в лаборатории дружелюбнее, чем любые другие. Здесь Северус мог снять привычную маску. Едва ли Гермиона согласилась бы предоставить ему доступ в их с Гарри комнаты, если бы речь об этом зашла в кабинете.

Поскольку Северус попросил в непринужденной атмосфере лаборатории, напомнив, что он их куратор и член Ордена, который может прийти на помощь, если надо, Гермиона добавила его в хранители. Они с Гарри знали бы о его визите, но Снейпу не пришлось бы ждать в коридоре. Вот только другу она об этом не говорила, ждала подходящей минуты… да и не знала, как Гарри смирится с этим.

— Вы когда-нибудь едите?

Перепугавшись, Гермиона затушила огонь под котлом с мазью для синяков и увидела, что Северус внимательно наблюдает за ней с противоположной стороны комнаты, где за одним из длинных столов расположился со свитками эссе. И как она не услышала, что перо больше не царапает пергамент? Гермиона смутилась, не зная, как долго он наблюдал за ней.

— Простите? – выдавила она, когда наконец осознала, что он спросил.

— Вы пришли сразу после своего урока ЗОТИ, а сейчас почти девять вечера. Вы когда-нибудь едите? – повторил он, четко выговаривая каждое слово, не скрывая раздражения.

Черт! Гермиона пыталась вести себя нормально, когда рядом были люди, наблюдающие за ней.

— Конечно, ем, — она застенчиво улыбнулась, — а еще совсем теряю счет времени, когда работа меня увлекает.

Он резко встал, не протрудившись собрать пергаменты, разбросанные по столу.

— Пойдемте.

Она последовала за вихрем его черных одежд, гадая, почему только у него мантия так фантастически развевается. Гермиона приятно удивилась, когда увидела, что он ведет ее в свои комнаты. В гостиной он вызвал домового эльфа и заказал ужин. Гермионе не удалось выглядеть безразлично.

— Мистер Поттер изведет меня, если я позволю вам зачахнуть от голода.

— Думаю, вам придется еще помучиться с бумагами... – фыркнула она.

Северус хмыкнул, и Гермиона посчитала это согласием.

Вскоре они сидели возле камина. На тарелке Северуса Гермиона заметила стейк, горку картофеля, соус, стручковую фасоль, морковь и два хлебца, ее блюдо было скромнее – овощи, фрукты и кусочек хлеба. Хотя эльфы и не считали, что этим можно насытиться, Гермионе такой рацион подходил идеально. После того, как стала анимагом, она резко изменила привычки, но, кажется, домовики это сразу усвоили.

Северус критически поглядел на ее тарелку:

— Или они очень сильно вас любят или же наоборот. Никогда не видел, чтобы эльфы так жадничали, — он приподнял бровь. – Или вы умираете? Полагаю, тяжелобольные соблюдают определенные диеты.

— Я не умираю, по крайней мере, не больше, чем любой смертный. Хотя Винки может принести еды, как в последний раз, или готова рассказывать сказки, только чтобы как следует меня накормить.

Гермионе потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, какой пищи требует ее организм. Она экспериментировала все лето, и Кричер с Винки очень любезно помогали ей.

— Они выбирают то, что я съем в любом случае, чтобы не тратить продукты впустую.

— Вы на удивление хорошо управляетесь с эльфами Поттера, — его тон вряд ли был нейтральным, но по крайней мере не грубым.

— Я в два раза дольше жила на площади Гриммо, чем Гарри с тех пор, как переселился туда два года назад. Винки часто приходила ко мне, и мы познакомились. — Она глубоко вздохнула и призналась: — Подозреваю, что она всегда заботилась обо мне, потому что именно я связала ее с Гарри.

Брови Северус взлетели на лоб:

— Я уверен, что ослышался.

Гермиона вздохнула:

— Когда я увидела ее впервые на чемпионате мира по квиддичу, то только сочувствовала ей. Она была в ужасе оттого, что сидела высоко на трибунах, была убита горем, когда мистер Крауч уволил ее, совершенно безутешная и несчастная пьянствовала в Хогвартсе.

Гермиона не могла понять, почему кто-то может так страдать, получив свободу. Но через полтора года даже ее оптимизм, что Винки осознает, как ей повезло, начал угасать.

— Когда Альбус отправил Винки на площадь Гриммо к Кричеру, мы будто встретили нового эльфа. Точнее, двух, потому что я впервые увидела их обоих такими счастливыми.

Гермиона совсем растерялась тогда, потому что только что узнала, как Кричер помог Сириусу добраться до Отдела Тайн. Она больше не сочувствовала эльфам так, как раньше, но ее поразила эта нелепая картина.

— Понимаете, они двоюродные брат и сестра, — продолжила Гермиона, — и знали друг друга еще с юности. Потом Винки приобрели Краучи, и она больше не могла общаться с кузеном. — Она поморщилась, выражая отвращение к этому деспотизму и нетерпимости. – Больше десяти лет, до того как Орден принял дом, Кричер не покидал площадь Гриммо. Другие эльфы даже не знали, жив ли он.

Она смотрела на огонь, не решаясь взглянуть на Северуса.

— Они были так рады. И мне показалось слишком жестоким, вернуть Винки в Хогвартс, чтобы она снова страдала, а Кричер погрузился бы в депрессию на площади Гриммо. Они хотели быть вместе. Гарри очень переживал, да и я тоже. И поскольку Кричер и Винки подружились, он согласился на обряд. Гарри совершенно не умеет работать с книгами, поэтому заклинания нашла я.

— Вы далеко отошли от идеалов ГАВНЭ, — лукаво сказал Северус.

Гермиону не переставало удивлять, сколько людей слышали о ее весьма неудачной кампании… и не умели произносить аббревиатуру, как полагается. Она повернулась.

— Вы говорите, как Гарри и Рон, когда произносите это. — Она ухмыльнулась, увидев, как он скривился. И хорошо, что удержался от язвительности. — Гражданская Ассоциация Восстановления Независимости Эльфов действует, только я начала трактовать этот термин шире. Я верю, что должны существовать более четкие нормы поведения для людей, которым служат эльфы. И нужно прописать права эльфов. И не осуждать тех, кто желает платы, как Добби.

— Похоже на планы. Намереваетесь отстаивать права эльфов?

Гермиона почувствовала только легкую издевку.

— Ну, — она улыбнулась, — я всегда буду бороться за права эльфов, если вы это имеете в виду. Но не могу сказать, сделала бы я это смыслом жизни. Меня столько всего интересует, что трудно выбрать.

Северус ответил совершенно бесцеремонно:

— Вы хоть понимаете, что Минерва убьет вас, если вы начнете пропагардировать где-то за барной стойкой?

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Да, не думаю, что это оправдало бы ее ожидания, — призналась она и пожала плечами, — но сейчас столько всего витает в воздухе. Пока Волдеморт не будет побежден, я не оставлю Гарри, и лишь потом решу, чего хочу от жизни.

— Не сомневаюсь, что посетители вашего бара будут выходить из заведения просвещенным во всех вопросах: от прав эльфов до маггловского кино.

Пожалуй, это лучшие слова, которые она могла услышать от него, и Гермиона подумала, что ей очень нравится эта встреча с Северусом.

Они время от времени сталкивались на кухне дома на площади Гриммо, когда остальные уже спали. Чаще потому, что он заканчивал с приготовлением зелий очень поздно и оставался в особняке Блэков на ночь. Но сегодня вечером все было совсем не так. Иногда они вместе жевали бутерброды, когда тренировка затягивалась, но обычно рядом был Гарри, а иногда и Рон.

Она не питала иллюзий, понимала, что едва ли это романтический ужин на двоих. Но тихая дружелюбная атмосфера убеждала, что, возможно, в один прекрасный вечер они смогут… Гермиона надеялась, что когда-нибудь Северус больше не будет думать о ней как о двенадцатилетней всезнайке, которая вертится возле Гарри и Рона.

Пустые тарелки внезапно исчезли с тихим хлопком, и на их месте появились две высокие вазочки с…

— Чертовка-эльф! – воскликнула Гермиона.

Винки не ответила, но Северус заинтересовано посмотрел на Гермиону. Она показала на десерт:

— Шоколадный мусс.

Он только поднял бровь. Гермиона вздохнула:

— Винки знает, что я обожаю шоколадный мусс, но стараюсь не есть часто. Если она приносит его, я пытаюсь отказаться. Но, похоже, она выяснила, как обхитрить меня.

— Но если вы не будете есть, она никогда не узнает.

— Правда. — Она посмотрела на жутко вредную сладость, будто Винки наложила на вазочку чары притяжения. – Но тогда мне… придется не есть его.

Северус открыто улыбнулся:

— И куда подевалась знаменитая гриффиндорская сила воли?

Она поддалась искушению и зачерпнула ложку шоколадного блаженства.

— Боюсь, вы станете свидетелем падения чистой гриффиндорской души.

Шоколадный вкус взорвался на ее языке, и Гермиона издала тихий звук, надеясь, что это не походило на стон удовольствия.

Несколько минут она очень сосредоточено смаковала каждую ложку мусса, пока не добралась до донышка. Гермиона разочаровано уставилась в пустоту вазочки. И только внезапный громкий треск полена в камине вернул ее в комнату… к человеку, который сидел рядом. Подняв глаза, она обнаружила, что Северус смотрит на нее блестящим взглядом, почти пугающим своей настойчивостью. Гермиона сглотнула, облизнула губы, когда он потянулся… ее глаза расширились.

— Вы не посмеете, — беспомощно прошептала она.

Уголки его губ слегка приподнялись.

— Мне и близко не будет так приятно, как вам.

Гермиона прикусила губ и сопротивлялась долгих десять секунд, а затем схватила второй десерт, как будто Северус мог передумать и отобрать его.

Второй оказался таким же вкусным, как и первый, и Гермиона задумалась, а не хотелось ли единорогам попробовать шоколадный мусс. Свет и мусс… Неплохое ведь сочетание? Она была уверена, что смогла бы выжить на этом.

— Теперь понимаю, почему она принесла вам такой скромный ужин, — насмешливо сказал Северус.

— У нее и правда был хороший план, — согласилась Гермиона, изо всех сил стараясь не смущаться из-за спектакля, который только что устроила. — Они с Кричером, наверное, снова ополчились против меня.

— Да?

— А что они провернули с уборкой и приготовлением еды на площади Гриммо!.. Я пообедала и собиралась мыть посуду, когда Кричер позвал меня в библиотеку, чтобы спросить, что там почистить. Когда я вернулась на кухню, Винки уже все помыла. Или Винки как раз перед обедом просила сходить с ней в гостиную, чтобы разобраться со шторами, за это время Кричер успевал приготовить еду. Почти неделю я не понимала, что все это не совпадение.

— Вот вам и борьба за права эльфов, — сухо заметил он.

Гермиона улыбнулась, внезапно повеселев:

— Кажется, я дала им понять, как отношусь к этому.

— Увидим, поблагодарит ли вас Поттер через несколько лет за то, что вы подчинили ему эльфов, — в его голосе звучало злорадство.

— Гарри нравятся люди, у которых есть свое мнение, иначе у него не было бы так много друзей, — сказала Гермиона с уверенностью, что может отнести себя к их числу.

Северус склонил голову и встал:

— Уже поздно.

Она последовала его примеру и вдруг почувствовала себя неловко.

— Я… — благодарить его за ужин казалось наглым и неразумным, — спасибо вам. Гарри будет приятно, что я вернулась в сохранности и сытая.

— Не хотелось бы разочаровывать мистера Поттера.

В этом чувствовался некий укол, и Гермиона тут же пожалела, что разговор утратил легкость. Она слабо улыбнулась.

— Только перелью мазь от синяков. — Она махнула рукой в сторону лаборатории.

— Вы же не хотите заставлять мистера Поттера ждать, — ответил он холодным пренебрежительным тоном.

— Уже полдесятого и слишком поздно, — Гермиона внезапно вспомнила. — Я должна была помочь ему с эссе по чарам.

Северус наколдовал темпус, выражение его лица даже слегка смягчилось, когда она вздрогнула, ведь было уже без четверти одиннадцать. Гермиона подумала, что очень обрадуется, если Гарри забыл об их уговоре.

— Вам лучше пойти и извиниться перед ним. Я разолью ваше зелье.

— Вы уверены? – осторожно спросила она, не желая злоупотреблять гостеприимством и снова бесить его.

— Иначе не предлагал бы, — несколько нетерпеливо ответил Северус. – А теперь идите, Гермиона.

— Уже иду. — Она улыбнулась и остановилась у дверей. – И еще раз спасибо, Северус. За все.

Она не знала, что он ответил на это, потому что заставила себя быстро пройти мимо его комнат и лаборатории, а потом вышла в подземелья. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то увидел, как староста Гриффиндора выходит из комнат декана Слизерина. Даже если бы она выходила не так поздно и ничего неподобающего не произошло.

Гермиона в приподнятом настроении шагала к своим комнатам. Скорее всего, Северус обычно не ужинал со своими учениками, а это означало, что она для него особенная, пусть даже не совсем так, как она хотела.

Гарри растянулся на диване и что-то строчил на длинном куске пергамента. Когда Гермиона вошла, он повернул голову в ожидании объяснений.

— Там гиппогриф поранил крыло, — начала она с невинными глазами, всем своим видом и тоном олицетворяя крайнюю искренность, — а за ним гнался соплохвост, которого облили очень сильным любовным зельям. Они промчались по лужайкам и ворвались в замок. Устроили переполох в Большом зале, угрожали жизни первоклассников, и я единственная могла с этим разобраться.

Гарри закатил глаза и расплылся в улыбке от полной абсурдности ее слов.

— Кончай врать, лгунья, но мы хотя бы знаем, что дозировка веритасерума не слишком высока. Иди сюда и помоги мне.

В среду Септима объявила, что они будут трудиться над проектом в парах, которые она распределит сама. Ученики смогут научиться работать вместе и делать свои сложные расчеты понятными для других. Гермиона оказалась в паре с Драко Малфоем к крайнему неудовольствию Трейси Дэвис, которая обычно была его напарницей.

Драко уселся рядом с Гермионой, никак не показав, доволен ли он. Похоже, именно этот талант сделал его отца превосходным политиком. Ведь ему, а не Трейси Дэвис, приходилось мириться с присутствием Гермионы, а ведь раньше он не скрывал бы своего отвращения. Но он повзрослел, и теперь его бледное аристократическое лицо выражало вежливый нейтралитет.

Драко подождал, пока Гермиона позволит ему сесть. Она удивилась, потому что не общалась с чистокровками со столь старомодными манерами, но, видимо, он пытался быть по-настоящему вежливым, а не смутить ее.

— Мне нужно беспокоиться по поводу смертоносных взглядов, которые мне посылают? – спросила Гермиона.

Драко посмотрел на нее с легким удивлением и немного повернул голову к слизеринцам, а потом ответил с легкой улыбкой:

— Думаю, ты сможешь дать им отпор, Грейнджер.

Гермиона приняла эти искренние слова за приветствие.

Хотя в прошлом году они ходили на одни уроки, маггловедение было единственным предметом без Малфоя, он всегда держался на расстоянии от Гермионы и их троицы.

Гарри очень горевал после смерти Сириуса и не контролировал свой гнев, но к началу шестого курса успокоился. Он не стал винить сына в грехах отца. Но Люциус был в тюрьме, а Сириус – мертв, и все равно оставлять Гарри и Драко на одной территории казалось не очень правильным. Правда, теперь им как старостам приходилось общаться чаще.

Гермионе и Панси удалось держать их на расстоянии друг от друга некоторое время, пока они потихоньку не поняли, что мирное сосуществование возможно.

Так как они больше не спорили, не дрались, не собирались нападать друг на друга, у Гарри появилось время для того, чтобы заметить положительные качества Драко или хотя бы намек на них. Гермиона наблюдала, как взгляд ее лучшего друга меняется, и теперь, когда он смотрел на Малфоя, это совсем не напоминало ненависть.

Полчаса они с Драко планировали общую работу, которая включала три внеурочные встречи. Гермиона подумала, что знай Гарри об этом преимуществе, обязательно записался бы на нумерологию.


End file.
